When Words Come Before
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Marlene Bruenizelle, a 21-year old brunette, has the opportunity to get her dream job as a psychiatrist. But, in order to get it, she has to transfer from California all the way to New York. There, she meets a certain group of guys that change her life forever. Definite Skilene and Koris. Humanized. -REPOSTED-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

Reposting this because it turns out that I am _actually _going to continue this. I guess I'm just more into this than of the other series I've been working on. So, for those of you who have read this before, _you might want to go and skip this chapter. _The new one is being submitted, so that's better than having to re-read this. Nothing changed in this chapter, but I re-wrote the second one from deviantART.

Don't yell.

* * *

"You can do this," She spoke to herself as she fidgeted with her papers. "You're a strong, independent woman. You've looked towards this day for your whole life. Don't screw it up."

Marlene continued to take many breaths, helping to channel her anxiety to a low level. She felt rather calm through each exhale, soon to end up smiling as she crossed her legs in a lady-like manner. She noted the mirror that was set up across from her in the waiting room. She felt herself look around, noticing how the room was practically empty besides her and the TV that had been turned off in the corner.

Quickly, she set her paperwork to a nearby coffee table as she then skipped over to the mirror. She placed a finger upon her upper lip, raising it high enough so she can check if anything was stuck in between her teeth. Seeing no results, she smiled as she continued to fix her hairdo and dress. After that, she then had started to practice her fake grins and professional-like looks, managing to sneak in a silly face or two.

After awhile of her doing this, a sudden voice to her left made her jump.

"Miss Marlene Bruenizelle?"

Marlene looked, only to end up in eye contact with a lady that was leaning against the door frame. She wore a professional attire and looked very tired, with the bags under her eyes easy to note. She had purple-dyed hair, and her skirt wasn't very flattened enough, so it didn't cling and circle her legs. Seeing this, Marlene gave her a sheepish smile as she pushed a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear, feeling embarrassed of making herself look like a fool in front of a business woman.

Keep in mind, Marlene, that you'll be looking like one of them soon enough, She thought to herself.

"Uh, yes, that's me."

The lady just gave her a blank look as she eyed Marlene's dress. At this, the 21-year old shifted her feet uncomfortably, continuing to still eye the mirror to her right.

"Come with me," The lady finally said as she turned around to walk into the hallway.

Marlene quickly grabbed her papers from the coffee table as she rushed to keep up with the woman, nearly almost tripping in her new high heels while doing so. She straightened her position as she blushed, hurrying to walk next to the woman's side as she continued to lead her where she wanted.

"Mr. Jack is out today, so you'll be talking to one of his assistants," The lady informed her as they continued to walk down the long hallways and passing through some corridors. Marlene continued to glance at every opened door they passed, noting of the people she saw in every room. They all wore suits or lab coats and would be doing either work or drinking a cup of coffee. She arched a brow as she observed as one man drank his cup of water as he continued to flirt with another co-worker. The female only flirted back, making them both eye each other the same way.

Marlene shuddered as she turned to look away. The transparent glass that served as a wall entered her vision. At this, she edged a little bit towards it, wanting to see how far the streets were down and note how high they were up. It turned out that the street wasn't very far from where they were, making Marlene sigh with relief. She hated heights.

The woman had stopped, making Marlene almost trip as she had been unconsciously continuing to walk. She caught herself, and gave the woman another sheepish smile as she regained her footing. The woman didn't seem affected at all, making Marlene sigh inwardly with relief.

"You'll need to wait in this room for another couple of minutes, since his assistant is finishing up one of his meetings. It won't take long," The woman said as she unlocked the door for her. Marlene gave her a silent look as a 'thank you,' and walked right in.

She heard the door shut behind her, and she jumped a bit. In front of her was a clean desk with a chair across from it. She took a seat in the chair, putting her papers on the floor as she adjusted herself. It was bright, and one of the walls was of the transparent glass, making the sun brighten the room more than the lights that were already turned on. Marlene felt her eyes begin to tear up, and she rubbed them, hoping to get rid of anything that would make her look less formal.

After getting comfortable, she took one of her folders from her paper stacks and had rested it on her lap. The clock across from her continued ticking, breaking the awkward silence in the room she absolutely hated. She was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to see this "assistant" right away, for she had already waited 3 hours in the waiting room, but, she had nothing else to do.

When Marlene turned 21, her first plan for her future was to get her dream job that she always wanted. The job she wanted was to serve as a psychiatrist, for she had wanted to help others, since she was just that kind of soul. She remained kind, honest, and knew when to do the right thing. And her gut was telling her that the field of psychiatry was just right for her. She wanted to focus on personality disorders the most, for she felt that it had matched with her own state of recognizing other people's problems easily based upon their personality one she had known them well. From this, she knew that she would succeed in that certain field rather than the others. In which she was hoping this would work out for her, and she'd get what she wanted.

Her careers weren't satisfying enough, and she felt like she needed an actual life. For years, she continued to study the many types of an otter. All of her friends would continue to tell her how she reminds them of an otter, for how she looks and acts. She would admit, having to study these creatures for a long period of time, that she can relate on them. Mostly more than any other animal, she supposed. But, getting attached to this certain animal didn't help her get anywhere, rather than a job being a veterinarian that would specialize on otters.

She didn't want to be a veterinarian, anyway, so, she had quit her studies that had passed much time for her, and wanted to move on. She moved out of her parents' house, gathered her things, and had started a new life on her own. She was still single, but she wasn't exactly looking for a relationship right at the moment. If her heart told her that she truly was falling for someone, she'd gladly listen to it at anytime. But, her heart remained neutral, for the least, continuing to pump the blood through the veins that she was so glad to unconsciously have and took for granted. So, a relationship was not needed and had for that moment. Besides, it'd just slow her down from the progress she has made so far.

It took awhile until the door to her left had opened. She turned her head towards it, trying to keep a neutral expression on. She didn't want to seem too eager, because that would ruin her serious background. What she saw made her eyes widen a bit.

A man in his mid 20's had entered the room, minding to close the door slowly and carefully. He had a business suit on, of course, but, his hair was rather slicked back in a formal matter, and he had this smile that made her a bit nervous. Unlike the lady she saw earlier, he looked like he had plenty of rest, and was cheerful & active. It looked kind of hard to take him seriously if she didn't keep telling herself in her mind to.

When he sat down at his desk and looked at her, she instantly grinned, trying to hide the nervous feeling she felt deep inside her stomach.

She took a deep breath through her nose as she saw him getting ready to introduce himself.

Here we go...

* * *

That afternoon, Marlene felt herself almost bang into her apartment door since she hadn't watched where she was going. Her eyes felt like closing every second, and her feet were going to give out at any minute by now. Her conversation with the assistant had gone much longer than she expected, and, when she managed to finish it with him, it had been about 8:00 P.M. just when she exited the building. Through this, she took a slow ride home in her car. She knew her roommate would be asleep, anyway. /p  
She took her keys out and it took her a few minutes until she found the right one. She had it memorized, but her vision was starting to get blurry. When she managed to open the door, she felt herself almost trip from her high heels. Closing the door, she silently cursed to herself. High heels just weren't her thing. Nor the whole female get up, either.

She walked into her kitchen, wanting to at least get a small snack before she can get comfortable again. She still felt the excitement rising up in her as she placed a cup in the microwave to prepare her hot chocolate. She had gotten the job she wanted, and the pay sounded really great. She had been studying the fields of psychology for so long that she felt that she dedicated her life to it. Of course she didn't, that would be ridiculous, but it still felt like an eternity. It was just her own interests taking over her life.

But, there was a part of getting the job that made her spirits rise down. She had gotten the job, but it turned out the only building that was open for employees wasn't in San Diego, but in New York. She loved California very much, since it was her homeland, but she was longing for this job so long in her life that she was actually willing to move to New York just to achieve it.

The reason why the only one that was open was in San Diego was because there were only a few buildings of the certain psychology company Marlene wanted to work for in California, and all were full of psychologists and didn't have anymore room in their staff. Not even for any janitorial purposes, either. This surprised Marlene, and it sounded hard to believe, but it sounded just as reasonable. The assistant she talked to suggested that she'd find another job, because New York was quite a long way to go, but Marlene was persistent to get the job. She wouldn't end up working at a fast food joint handing out a hamburger to some overweight gamer taking a drive. That just wasn't her thing.

There were plenty of other opportunities for other psychology companies in her area, but the pay was worse. And she had done some research on plenty of them, and the staff weren't exactly that friendly in some of them, either. Others were just in bad neighborhoods, or just too far from her home as it was. Even though New York sounded way farther to her home than some other on the other end of town, she still wanted the better end of her future job.

So, to New York I go, eh? Marlene though to herself as she grabbed her hot chocolate out of the microwave, picking up a spoon and stirring the chocolate she poured in around. Shouldn't be too bad. I think one of my friends lived there for awhile, and they liked it.

Marlene only hoped to end up in a good neighborhood and make a least a few friends. Luckily for her, her parents had loaned her some money after Marlene had moved out, so, she had some cash to spare. She'd use it to help her travel all the way to NY, and will hopefully have some leftover just to get situated after she'd find a place to stay. Hopefully another decent place like her recent apartment, but she highly doubted it. After all, she only had about a week until she'd be expected to be in the New York office on a certain morning.

Marlene sighed as she blew into her cup, cooling down the steaming chocolate. Boy, was this going to be interesting.

* * *

"Yeah, Mom, I'm leaving for the airport, like, right now," Marlene spoke into the phone as she zipped up one of her suitcases all while trying to keep the phone to her ear with only support from her shoulder. "No, I think it'll take longer than when I had figured out I gotten the job yesterday. Yeah, New York. Really? Good to hear. How's he doing?"

Marlene was barely listening to her mother's story as she looked around her apartment, trying to see if she missed anything or if something was out of place. After seeing no results, she smirked. She called her mother to ask on her tips for apartments, and she had received plenty of trustworthy and valuable tips she knew she'd been needing once she reached NY. She was really thankful for it, but, she really needed to get going. She then spoke into the phone again, interrupting the woman on the other line. "Okay, I've got to go. Love you, and I'll call you when I get to New York."

With that, the brunette hung up, stuffing her phone into her pocket. She picked up her key chain from a nearby table and had placed her handbag over her shoulder. After managing to do that, she started to drag her suitcase with wheels on the floor outside of the apartment, making sure to say goodbye to her roommate. After this, she continued to the elevator, ignoring the tiredness coming from her arms, due to the weight she put on them.

After reaching the first floor, she walked up to the front desk. There weren't many people around, which made her feel a bit more comfortable.

"Hello Marlene," A man in his 30's greeted as he watched the adult approach him. "Leaving already?"

"Hey, Jim," Marlene greeted as she set her bags down for one second. "Yeah, though I think is really a 'good-bye.' If I'm good at my job, I might be able to keep it for awhile, meaning that I might not ever see you again."

"Darn, just when I got used you," Jim commented with a dull tone as he took the key Marlene handed him.

Marlene laughed. "I've been living here for a year or two, and you know that. Thanks for your support through all this, though. You've been kind to me, and have been actually nice when asking for rent. You know, unlike the others."

"Hey, no problem," Jim replied with a smile. "I hope you do well in the path you're choosing, though. We'll dearly miss you, and I hope you will come back soon."

"I doubt it, but, thanks anyway." Marlene waved as she gathered her stuff. Jim waved back to her before she exited the building forever.

* * *

Marlene stretched as she exited off the plane and into New York. The first thing she noted was the pollution she saw, and the crowds in each street she could see from her distance. She placed her handbag over her right shoulder as she carried her other suitcase in her left hand. Some people brushed past her so they can get to where they want to, making Marlene step out of the way. She was used to being in crowds, but she didn't want to be troublesome. Another favor she did to random strangers.

You're getting there. Marlene inwardly laughed as she stood, still taking in her surroundings. It had only taken her about 5 successful days to manage to get to NY. Moving out took awhile, having to gather her things and all the crap with that, taking about 2 days. The other few days was just paying for the transportation and riding the airplane.

As she walked down the crowded streets, feeling a little uncomfortable being in a new area, she already started to feel homesick. She missed all the palm trees she was used to seeing down the streets, and having the sun shine down on you as you'd walk. Today, it wasn't as sunny as it would be in California. She'd have to get used to that.

After awhile of searching, Marlene managed to find a decent apartment. She looked it up on her phone to see how the interior looked, and from the photos she saw, it looked pretty good. Plus, from where it was mapped and she saw it herself, it was in a good area. She had, as predicted, left over money given by her parents, and she managed to pay for her new place with it. If she manages to do well at her job, she knew that her income would help to help cover the rest. For now, she'd just have to stick with moving in and getting to know other people, and work on her budget list. She'd already talked with the landlord and covered most of the things, so she had gotten a lot off of her back. Her new goal at the moment: Make some friends.

"Right," Marlene spoke to herself as she stood in the elevator of her new apartment. "Get to know people. Hopefully my friendly nature will help me out here."

When she reached her floor, she stepped out of the elevator, hearing the doors behind her shut. When she reached the room she was assigned to, she knocked, waiting for a reply. The person at the front desk told her that someone was willing to take her in for a roommate, and she was glad, since cutting down the pay was definitely listed for her. Marlene actually felt really curious to how her roommate would look like. Was it a girl, or a boy? Were they her age, or old? What if-

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

Marlene almost felt herself jump up and down in excitement that it was a female's voice. This certainly helped with things she planned. But, she silently prayed that this new roommate wouldn't be anything like her last one. Her last roommate was the absolute worst. She barely kept the place clean, only occasionally helped pay the rent, and was an absolute slob. Her name was Rhonda, and Marlene secretly hated her guts. But, she was too nice to say anything, but, she knew eventually that she'd move out anyway from the poor support she got from her.

After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a woman that was larger and taller than Marlene herself. She was African-American, and had been wearing a gray T-Shirt with sweat pants. Her hair was dark brown, and her eyes were brown. They both stood in silence as they studied each other. Either it was a girl thing, or they were checking out each other's first impressions.

Obviously both.

"Are you my new roommate?" The woman asked Marlene, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Marlene nodded before extending a hand out. "Yeah. My name's Marlene Bruenizelle, and I recently have moved from California to here."

The woman shook her hand before saying, "How nice. My name's Gloria. Please, come in. Make yourself at home."

Marlene nodded as she stepped inside, minding her rolling suitcase. When she went inside, she stood and looked in awe. It wasn't too big, nor too small, either. It definitely supported the size of two people, and you can tell that one person had been living in here alone for awhile. The kitchen was really clean as with every other room. A few clothes were in the corner here and there, but, rather than that, Marlene had no complaints of the cleanliness of each and every room. Besides Gloria's bedroom, in which that was her own personal space.

"Wow," Marlene commented as she politely dropped her bags to the floor. "This place is really clean."

"Well, I'm no neat freak, but I do take care of myself," Gloria shrugged as she watched the girl take in her surroundings. "I take it that you're new to an apartment like this?"

Marlene nodded. "Yeah. My last apartment was pretty good, but not as nice as this. I'm sure glad it isn't worse, though."

Gloria laughed. "Yeah, that's what I first thought when I saw this place! But, you know, it actually quite comfy. Really warm when you need it, and cool when it's hot outside. I'm assuming you're going to want more of the 'cool' part, since you came from California, right?"

Marlene laughed as well. "Well, we'll just see how the weather takes part in this area before I can start judging the temperature of this place for sure."

Gloria wiped a tear from her eye from laughing as she calmed down. "This place came with another bedroom, so, you're free to claim that. I only need one room, anyway. It's across the corner from the kitchen to the left. You can unpack your stuff there and, when you're ready, we can lay down some rules, and I'll introduce you to the neighbors, if that's alright with you?"

Marlene smiled. "Yeah, perfect. Thank you."

With that, Marlene followed Gloria's instructions, soon finding her room. It was a bit larger than her last one, and she really enjoyed having a bit more space. The first thing she unpacked was her clothes. Apparently Gloria must've filled some of this place with her own furniture, since a dresser was available for the 21 year old to use for her clothes. Otherwise, it was just a plain room needing some decoration with providing a bed and a closet, in which she would use her shirts in. She'd unpack the rest after she'd get some furniture of her own. By then, Marlene was sure that she'd get comfortable enough to act like it was her old room all over again. Except better.

After she was done, Marlene walked out, to see Gloria sitting on the couch, watching a reality TV show.

"So, the rules...?" Marlene asked, catching the attention of the older woman.

"Oh! Yeah, right. Well, sit down. This might take awhile, since this place is kind of unique," Gloria giggled as she motioned for Marlene to sit across on the couch across from her. Marlene took a seat silently as she watched as Gloria muted the TV.

"Okay, so the basic rules are simple. I'll pay for half the rent while you will provide the other half. It isn't too expensive, so both of us should be able to cover it. If there are occasional moments where we are having trouble paying them, I will pay for all of it, but, this is only on an occasional situation. If you're doing work around the place and are helping support for the necessities, I will most likely go along with it. If I, on the other hand, are not able to do my share, you are to the same if I had paid for all of it at another time. But, you have every right to base it upon my own work around the place just as how I judged your part, okay?"

Marlene nodded. "Sounds fair."

Gloria continued, "I'll tell you the way I live. I don't make much of a mess in every other room except for my bedroom. I may forget a few pieces of my clothes lying around here and there, and please remind me to pick them up, and I gladly will. I don't make much of a mess when eating, but, a few accidents of a spillage or something like that will happen. Because, after all, we're all people, aren't we? I pick after myself and I will clean any messes I have made. I do have a tendency for junk food, though, but I don't eat it all the time. My job doesn't involve much paperwork, so you won't see any of that lying around."

Marlene nodded as she commented, "I live pretty much the same way, except I'm sticking to a certain diet, and I don't eat a lot of a junk food in it. I try to be careful in everything I'm doing, so I try to avoid messes. If I make one, I'll pick after myself. Although, my job does involve paperwork, so I might just make a mess with that, except it'll be in my room, after I manage to bring a desk in there."

Gloria nodded. "If you need help moving furniture in, I'll gladly do so. I'm pretty sure any of the neighbors will, too. But, we'll get to them soon."

Marlene nodded again, allowing her to continue.

Gloria took a breath. "When I first moved in here, I checked for any hidden cameras in all the areas because, you know, you can never be too safe, plus I didn't have a lot of trust in the landlord at first. But he's a pretty okay guy. I didn't find anything, but if you feel suspicious or that you're being watched, you have every right to check any area that you feel uncomfortable in. Paranoia is something that runs through this building A LOT, so you're not the first to feel suspicious about anything.

"If you have any friends that want to come over, they are able to come as long as they don't get into anything nor any of my stuff, and respect their surroundings, and will not make a mess. Well, as long as they're willing to clean it up, or help you in any situation like that. But, they are only allowed to stay the night IF they live the same standards as you and I. They can't stay for too long, though. Most of the neighbors around here are my friends, though, so I don't have many that spend the night. But, most of my friends that come over here are our neighbors, and it just seems coincidental that we all ended up on the same building, anyway."

Marlene nodded as Gloria continued with the rest of the rules. They were mostly about the average rules you'd have if you moved into an apartment of your own. They weren't any different than the ones she went through with Rhonda.

"Okay, so here's where the complaints come in," Gloria said, snapping Marlene back into reality.

"Complaints? This place seems perfect for anything negative," Marlene arched a brow.

"Yeah, well, surprises come," Gloria nervously laughed. "As for parties & music...well, Julian, whom is the one upstairs, tends to run constant parties every night. At first, complaints were given everywhere and he would've been thrown out if he hadn't resembled this person that was once king, and all of the things that came with that...Over time, though, we've all grown used to the constant partying, but, you might have troubles sleeping, depending on how loud Julian may want the music turned up. Hopefully you can get used to it, though. It isn't too extreme, most of the times, but, there are some occasions where he'll want to dance his 'booty' off. Sometimes, we attend his parties. They're actually really fun, one you get to participate in them."

Marlene was silent for a few moments. She soon shook her head afterwards. "Um, okay, I guess that's...going to be hard to get through, but I'll try."

"Great," Gloria grinned.

"Plus, for a complaint of my own, I...do tend to snore quite loudly, so..." Marlene rubbed her arm as she looked to the floor in embarrassment.

Gloria laughed. "Don't worry, hun! I do that quite a lot, too."

Marlene smiled, feeling a lot better.

The older woman smiled. "I'll go take you to go meet the neighbors in an hour. In the meantime, I suggest that you should go and check out the rest of this place, and maybe New York with it. NY is actually a really cool place, once you get used to it."

Marlene nodded. "I'll definitely go do that."

* * *

"So we have a new visitor barging right in our home, eh?"

"Well, Skipper, she appears to be moving into the building and into Gloria's room, making her Gloria's new roommate. We only got about an hour's notice of this, so she seemed to have been quick to move in," Kowalski informed as he eyed a paper he had been reading for the past few minutes.

Skipper rubbed his chin in thought. "Sounds suspicious for someone to move in THAT quickly. Why, if I knew better, I'd say that she wasn't a spy."

The 3 men across from him all exchanged glances as Skipper continued to peer through the binoculars he held. In his sight was Marlene, whom had been leaning against a wall far across from them while she checked her phone. She hadn't moved for a couple of minutes, which gave him and his team some time to survey her; a habit they had doing with every new person they'd see.

"But, Skippah, isn't it wrong to spy on someone if you're accusing them on being a spy? That'd seem to against your own suspicions if you're acting like what you're looking for," Private innocently commented.

Skipper looked at his youngest member behind him, removing the binoculars from his eyes. "If I were a spy, I'd focus on a subject and try to get information. Right now, I'm trying to plan to interrogate her to see if SHE'S a spy, not to get to know her."

"But aren't you getting information like a spy through this?" Private asked without hesitation.

This resulted in a slap on the young boy's face from Skipper, immediately silencing him.

Rico mumbled a few words none of them could comprehend. Skipper let this slide as he peered back in his binoculars, only to end up jumping in surprise.

"Where'd she go!?" The adult asked as he took off the binoculars to look around.

"It appears that she had disappeared while you were punishing Private a few seconds ago," Kowalski observed.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "I asked where she went, not when she did, soldier."

All three of them looked at each other before shrugging, resulting in a face palm from their leader.

* * *

"Gee, New York is such a big place," Marlene commented as she looked at all the buildings she passed. She continued to clutch her purse as she continued gaping out at the size of each structure her eyes laid on. Of course she saw tall buildings like this in California, but for how crowded it was made it downright ridiculous to even compare the setting to the West Coast. She knew she'd have to get used to seeing this, so acting in surprise surely saved her time doing it when she least expected to.

She looked around, noting how crowded the streets were as when she first arrived in the state. She did to have to admit, she was starting to like where she moved. Sure, New York had its ups and downs, as she heard, but, it did look like a nice neighborhood. Almost as great as her old one.

She ended up stopping at a coffee shop to grab a quick cup of her regular afternoon coffee. It was a habit she had, since she tended to get tired from throughout the day. And, from a trip like that, she surely needed it if she was going to prepare meeting with the building she had been assigned to from that assistant she spoke to back in California. Lots of paperwork was going to be needed for this, and she had to get situated with her new job. After all, she knew it would be awhile before she got the hang of her own routine.

She also needed to make that budget plan since moving into the apartment. She planned to start it after checking her progress with her work and the financial stability she would try to manage to keep after getting the hang of her new job. It may be difficult, but she was starting to live the life she wanted to live.

...Except in New York.

...And without a loving husband by her side.

Ah, well, she figured. Can't plan the future by the past, right?

And, after spending about 45 minutes browsing shops and walking through streets, she decided to head back to the apartment.

* * *

When Marlene returned, she found Gloria sitting down eating from a chip bag. Marlene just tapped the older woman on the shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry," Marlene apologized as she gave her a small smile. "I was just done checking out New York, like you said, and, I juts have to say that I love it."

"You, too?" Gloria gave her a grin as she popped another chip in her mouth. "So...Mm...I suppose you'll be wanting to meet the neighbors, then?"

Marlene nodded as she watched Gloria finish up the chips she had been eating. Once she was done, she threw the bag in the trash without much effort and stood up, rubbing her hands together to rid of any crumbs.

"Alright, let's begin, shall we?" She flashed the 21 year old a smile.

* * *

"Alright, the door to our left is where Alex and Marty live. They're really good people, and they're not that noisy. Rather than Marty at certain situations, but he's pretty calm when he needs to be. Alex is barely troublesome at all, and he's very likeable. They're very sociable at times, and when you need them, they're always there," Gloria explained as she pointed to the door on her and Marlene's left while they stood in the middle of the hallway. "You want to meet them first?"

"Sure," Marlene shrugged as she looked to the door.

Gloria nodded as she leaded her towards it. When they reached it, she knocked for her, and they waited a few minutes before a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who is it!?"

"Who do you think it is?" Gloria asked back as she placed a hand on her hip.

Immediately, a few unlocking noises came from the door as it soon opened, having a man run over and give Gloria a friendly hug. He had an afro that was light brown, and his clothes were mostly a mix between both orange & yellow. He was somewhat tall, but Gloria seemed to have been only a few inches shorter than him when compared. He also had blue eyes that made them stick out from his normal soft-colored choice of clothes.

"Good to see you, Gloria! How have you been?" He asked as he let go of her after about a few seconds.

"Oh, you know, just here and there, mostly," She casually shrugged as she looked in Marlene's direction. "But, I did get a new roommate, and I'd like for you and Marty to meet her, Alex."

Alex looked towards Marlene, and soon ended up smiling as he took a step towards her, offering his hand for a handshake. Marlene gladly took it as she smiled to look up at him.

"I'm Alex. What's your name?" He asked as he slightly cocked his head to the left.

"Marlene. Marlene Bruenizelle, and I recently transferred from California to here in order for my new job as a psychiatrist," Marlene introduced herself as she slowly let go of his hand.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. I'd introduce you to Marty, but he's out getting dinner for himself right now. When he comes back, I'll be sure to introduce him to you some time, though," Alex said as he shrugged.

"Hopefully he'll come back soon enough," Gloria commented as she stood between the two. "Thanks, Alex. Enjoy your day."

"You, too," Alex waved as he went back into his room.

"Alright, one set of neighbors down, four more sets to go," Gloria said as she leaded Marlene back to the middle of the hallway.

"In that door-" Gloria pointed to the one towards their right. "-Is where Melman lives. He currently lives alone, waiting for a new roommate, but I know that he'll get one soon. He's a little bit lonely, but he's extremely friendly. He seems bashful and sometimes clumsy, but his heart is in the right place. I'll introduce him to ya."

Gloria lead Marlene towards the door, in which the larger female had knocked like last time. This time, instead of waiting for a few seconds, the door opened immediately, revealing a tall man with orange hair that wore clothes that were both yellow, much alike Alex's, but instead he wore a much different design that resembled...somewhat life a giraffe.

"Melman, I'd like you to meet Marlene. She's my new roommate," Gloria introduced as she pulled Marlene close to her. The brunette extended a hand out to him, in which Melman hesitated before shaking it, almost stumbling a bit.

"S-Sorry," He stuttered. "I just woke up, so I'm not as quite balance. My name is Melman, as Gloria said, and I'm glad to meet a new neighbor. I thought I'd be the one getting a roommate before her, but apparently not."

"Well, I guess I just got lucky," Gloria winked.

Marlene smiled. "It's great to meet you. I hope we interact much more while I'm here."

Melman only smiled, blushing a bit. His eyes then widened. "Oh, I have a casserole in the oven. I have to go. I'll talk to you sometime later."

And, with that, he shut the door, leaving the two females alone.

Marlene glanced over to Gloria, who only shrugged. She then started to lead Marlene up to the stairs.

"Alright, so Julian is upstairs, and I'll introduce you to him next. As I said, he likes to run parties, and-"

"Wait," Marlene interrupted, making Gloria stop.

"What?" The older woman asked as she arched a brow.

"I couldn't help but notice there was another door next to Alex and Marty's room. If I may ask, who lives there?" Marlene asked as she motioned over to the door she spoke of.

"Oh, them," Gloria looked as if she were going to roll her eyes. "Yeah, I think this is where things may get a little...well, different."

"Different?" Marlene arched a brow.

"Remember how I said when I discussing the rules with you how things were 'unique' here?" Gloria asked, using her fingers as quotes.

Marlene nodded, still giving her a confused look.

"Well," Gloria looked to the ground. "This is where the "unique-ness" starts. I'm not very close to the four that live in that apartment, but-"

"Wait, four?" Marlene interrupted as her eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah, four. They're apparently a 'team,' or something," Gloria rolled her eyes. "But, I don't know much about them, because, for some reason, I haven't been able to get that close to them. They're almost impossible to, once you know their situation."

Marlene only continued giving her the same confused look as she had from the beginning.

Gloria laughed. "Anyways...The four that live in there stick by some codenames, or something...There's The Skipper, or 'Skipper' for short, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. As you can tell, not many very casual names. Their apartment is usually noisy, with common explosions coming from inside, since one of them is a professional scientist, but you'll love them when you hear Julian's music."

Gloria took a second to roll her eyes, but continued.

"You won't see them a lot, and it's rather rare to see them in the open as it is. I think they have jobs as detectives, or something, because that's what they act like. But, they did serve in several wars, so they are very honored here. But, as far as I come to know, they are the ones that are literally paranoid about everything and anything. I guess it's just their natural instincts, or something," She shrugged.

Marlene arched her eyebrow as she looked to the door. "Well, can I meet them?"

Gloria stuck her lip out a bit. "They barely answer their door, so I highly doubt we'll have any luck. Besides, I think I heard them slip out about an hour ago, and they tend to leave their room for awhile. So, probably not. But, let's go meet Julian, shall we?"

Gloria continued to lead Marlene towards the stairs, but didn't notice the brunette's eyes locked on the door the entire time.

* * *

"Ah, hello neighbor! What can the King do for you at this very kingly hour?" Julian asked as he threw open his door, not even knowing who was behind it until he looked.

Julian was tall, but Marlene didn't feel as small as when she met Melman. Julian wore a bit of makeup, since he had some black eye shadow circling around his eyes to make them literally pop. He wore gray clothes, but they didn't look like they had fitted him well, seeing as how his shirt didn't even cover his bellybutton, and his shorts were torn in several places. He was skinny, too, but he didn't wear any shoes. And on top of his head...well, wasn't a hat, but looked like a narrow bowl that had some grass and such giving it a unique design that you'd think it was made in the middle of a forest. Which it might've been, but Marlene didn't know for sure.

Gloria rolled her eyes while Marlene just stood there arching her eyebrow.

"Julian, this is a new neighbor from downstairs. Her name is Marlene, and she came from California. Marlene, this is Julian," Gloria introduced as she shoved the brunette forward.

Julian gave Marlene a rather forceful handshake, with her almost toppling over from his sudden strength.

He suddenly let go of her hand, much to Marlene's relief. "Ah, some more new neighbors! That's great! Wait here, I'll go get Maurice!"

And, with that, Julian ran back into his room, leaving both females to stand there in silence.

Marlene turned to Gloria. "Why did he call himself a King?...And why was he wearing that thing on his head?"

Gloria shrugged. "Maybe his resemblance is making him start to think that he took the place of his ancestor, or something. I don't know. Plus, that "thing" is supposed to represent a crown."

Marlene just shrugged it off as she turned back to the door, waiting for him to return with this "Maurice" guy. When she looked inside his apartment from where she stood, she could literally see disco balls lying in some areas, strobe lights sitting in some corners, speakers everywhere, and a literal dance floor in one empty room. She also saw a miniature bar set in the corner where she supposed drinks were to be handed out.

Julian soon came back to Marlene, blocking her view from his apartment. The man that stood next to him was clearly shorter than Julian, but still was a few inches taller than Marlene herself. He also had make up on, but it looked more like face paint, with his face being painted completely black rather than his nose, which had some pink on it, with some white sitting on his ear lobes. He wore a shirt that had white in middle while the rest of his clothes were a light shade of gray. From his arms, Marlene could tell that he, like Gloria, was also African American.

He extended his hand out, having Marlene shake it.

"I'm Maurice, Julian's assistant," He introduced as he let go of her hand.

"I'm Marlene...the new neighbor here from downstairs," Marlene introduced herself as she awkwardly shrugged.

"Oh, since you have just met Maurice, you must also meet my little nephew, Marlene!" Julian interrupted their introductions. He then waited a few seconds before calling out, "MORT!"

Then, out of nowhere, a kid that was about 6 years old came running out of a room in Julian's apartment. Instead of running towards Marlene or anywhere else, the kid just clung onto Julian's feet. It must've annoyed him since he had to shake the kid off of it, making him bump into the doorway. But, instead of the kid crying, he just simply shook his head as he looked to all the adults, clearly confused of the new visitor, since he eyed Marlene the most.

"Who is that?" He finally asked, looking towards Julian.

"Mort, I'd like you to meet our new neighbor, Marlene. Marlene, this is Mort," Julian introduced, yawning as if he was bored.

Mort then ran up to Marlene, making her stand back a bit. He looked adorable, and Marlene almost squealed. He had this big, innocent golden eyes that made her heart melt with joy. He, too, had his face painted with this yellow-brownish color that circled his face, except through the middle of his cheeks that went up to the bridge of his nose and ended right down to his neck that was white.

Instead of extended his hand out like all the other people she met, he just put his arms behind his back in a shy manner.

"I'm Mort!" He said in a loud, childish voice.

"I'm...uh, Marlene. It's great to meet you, little guy," Marlene said as she kneeled down to eye-level with him.

"Yes, yes, introductions are special," Julian rolled his eyes as he used one of his legs to push Mort back into the apartment and out of Marlene's view. He then placed a hand on his chest and boasted, "But, what's more important is that you got to meet me, the King."

Marlene looked towards Gloria with a confused look, only to have the older female just whisper, "He's very self-centered."

Marlene just shook her head as she looked back to him, having nothing else to say.

"OH! I almost forgot," Julian almost face palmed. "I am sure Gloria must've told you about my fantastic parties! Well, since they must sound so great and nothing to miss, you are welcome to come at any time I am running them and to stay as long as you want. My parties run all night long, and they start once you hear the music going! I am sure to expect you coming to at least one of them during your stay here, am I right?"

He then leaned in towards Marlene, giving her this look that she couldn't recognize. If she didn't know any better, she would've called it flirtatious.

She stuttered. "U-Uh, yeah, I'm sure I'll go eventually. Thanks for the invitation."

Julian just stood back as he spread out his arms with joy. "Wonderful! I do hope to see you soon. And, if not that soon, then soon enough! Enjoy your stay downstairs, neighbor!"

And, with that, he shut the door, leaving Marlene speechless.

Gloria rolled her eyes as she walked towards her. "See? Self-centered. But, between you and me, I only like his parties."

Marlene nodded. "So, who are the next neighbors you wanted me to meet?"

"Well, they're on this floor, and I guess they're the only neighbors I can count, since there are so many more people, but they're the only ones worthwhile here, as with the rest" Gloria said as they stood where they were. "They're Phil and Mason. Phil can or doesn't speak, since no one can hear a word out of him, but he uses sign language to 'talk.' None of us rather than Mason here understand sign language, so he pretty much only communicates with his own roommate. They don't come out of their room often, but they are sociable. They're going to be away for awhile, so I highly doubt you'll be able to see them anytime soon. But, if I do see 'em, I'll make sure to introduce you to them."

Marlene only nodded, feeling a bit sad that she couldn't have been able to meet them.

"There's only one more I want you to meet," Gloria said as she started to lead Marlene towards a specific door.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Marlene asked, clearly intrigued of meeting more people.

"Her name's Doris," Gloria said as they successfully reached a certain door. "She specializes in aquatic animals, and is fascinated with the dolphin species. She works at an aquarium, and is extremely acrobatic."

"Really? I've been told that I'm acrobatic, too," Marlene admitted as she rubbed her arm.

Gloria winked. "Great, you two can relate on something. She's real sweet, and I think that you two can be good friends. She doesn't have a roommate, but I'm sure that'll change in some time."

Gloria looked around before whispering to Marlene, "Lately, I've been trying to hook her up with one of Skipper's teammates. He has a huge crush on her, and, as far as I know, she's shown some interest in him, too. Maybe you can help me out with that once she gets comfortable with you."

Marlene only nodded, feeling a tug at her heart from the mention of being a possible matchmaker.

Gloria knocked on the door, and they waited a few seconds until a female voice replied at the other side, "Who is it?"

"It's Gloria. I have someone I think you'll want to meet, sugar," Gloria replied.

Soon, the door opened, revealing a female that was taller than Marlene, but still a little shorter than Gloria. She had blue eyes that Marlene had to admit that she really wanted, and she had this small mole to her left eye, but, instead of it appearing unattractive, it only made her eyes stick out more for some reason. Her hair had been put up into a ponytail, but a few strands of hair still fell past her face. Her hair was colored blue, and the clothes she wore were gray. If Marlene didn't know any better, she'd say that Doris somehow represented a dolphin.

"Who are you?" She asked, immediately eying Marlene.

"I'm Marlene, and I recently transferred here from California," Marlene introduced as she offered her hand.

Doris shook her hand as she smiled. "I'm Doris. You are so lucky to have lived there. I hear the waters at the West Coast are just so beautiful."

She sighed with joy, as if daydreaming about it.

"So I hear you have an interest in marine animals?" Marlene asked, trying to engage in conversation.

"Yeah. I really love dolphins the most," Doris nodded.

"Well, I have a hobby in swimming. I used to be a lifeguard on several occasions, and I competed in a few swimming races," Marlene commented. Doris' eyes lit up in fascination.

"Really? We just HAVE to go swimming sometime!" She almost jumped in excitement.

Marlene smiled. "I'm sure we will sometime."  
Gloria checked her watch, and ended up standing between the two. "Well, we're going to have to go, Doris. We'll see you sometime."

"Oh, okay, bye," Doris waved as she shut her door.

Gloria started to lead Marlene back to the stairs, putting her hands on each of her shoulders.

"So, let's head back to the room, and I'll treat us both to dinner, okay?" Gloria offered.

"Oh, thank you," Marlene grinned.

So this place wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

...

"Skippah, do you hear that?"

The leader, whom had been using his pillow to shield both his ears, only groaned as he threw it to the floor in defeat. Their room was filled with this loud noise none of them could make out, even though Kowalski had been the only one managing to sleep through it. And, as far as Skipper himself knew, Kowalski didn't make any loud noises when he slept. Unless it was a day that he was working extremely hard in the lab, which seemed to happen a lot, but this day was more like a laid-back day, after they managed to lose that new neighbor. Usually he'd groan and would twist and turn, and would sometimes snore.

He groaned. "Yes, Private, the people in southern China can hear that noise. Kowalski, analysis."

...

"Kowalski?"

...

_"No, Doris, I don't think anyone is...mmm...looking."_

_..._

**"KOWALSKI!"**

The tall team member literally jumped out of his bed, managing to stumble and fall to the ground. Skipper face palmed at the noise. Typical.

"Kowalski, see if you can recognize that noise that's filling this whole room. And it isn't from any one of us, so don't give me a smartass answer."

"Well," Kowalski waited to her it as he rubbed his eye. After hearing the most inhumane noise ever heard on the land of Earth, he felt himself covering his ears.

"It appears to be a sound coming from the respiratory system, and this typical noise is caused by a long, soft uvula, in which the structure from the dangling tissue is vibrating and bumping against one another, making the airway become obstructed."

"So it's snoring?" Skipper asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Affirmative."

"Who in this building snores that loud?" Private asked as he rubbed his eye.

Rico shrugged while the rest of them looked at each other.

"Well, Marlene is a new recent resident in this building, so the statistics of it being her are quite high when compared to the level of snoring by the other occupants. Or the small side of the percentage is targeted upon the low chance of someone suddenly getting troubles of their breathing pattern in order to suddenly create the noise. In which I do suggest help for the person," Kowalski commented.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "If it's anything, I'm taking the chance of it being the new neighbor."

"Should we wake her up?" Private asked.

Kowalski nodded. "We can do that, or-"

"-Kaboom?" Rico suddenly asked as he regurgitated a stick of dynamite.

Skipper shook his head. "Not this time, soldier. I say that this time, we let it slide. It's at least better than Julian's midnight parties."

All of them nodded in agreement as Rico sighed, putting the stick of dynamite away. They all then remained silent, rather than the sound of Marlene's snoring filling the whole room.

"Say, Kowalski, what was that mumbling in your sleep about?" Private innocently asked as he turned towards the tall member's bunk.

Everyone except Private's eyes widened.

Kowalski arched a brow. "What mumbling?"

Private replied, "Oh, you know, you were just saying to Doris that no one was looking and you were going to do something."

Kowalski blushed as he tried to think of a lie. "It was...uh..."

"Kowalski was dreaming that he was in the park with Doris while she suggested that they were to get snow cones, but Kowalski didn't have enough money to buy one, so he was trying to manipulate her into helping him steal one for them," Skipper explained without much thought.

"Oh," Private nodded in understanding. "But why would you want to steal, Kowalski?"

"I wouldn't, Private," Kowalski shook his head as he placed his hands below his head in support as a pillow. "It was a dream, after all."

"Oh, okay, then," Private said as he closed his eyes.

Little did he know that the rest of them sighed in relief.

* * *

Marlene took a sip of her coffee as she continued to write down information on various papers. She was due to meet her future boss at the building she was assigned to tomorrow, and she felt like freaking out. Of course, she knew she missed a few bits of information on some of the pages, so she was going through all of them and fill out what needed to be filled out. Plus, she was trying to comfort herself by using comforting words as she wrote every word down. She still stressed even though she knew that she didn't need to.

Everything will be fine, She though to herself as she placed a paper aside on her bed. You can do this. Stop worrying.

Gloria went out to work, so Marlene was left alone in the apartment. This, of course, helped a lot, figuring that she couldn't use any distractions at that moment. She also had a few hours on her own to explore the apartment further and get used to how everything would look for awhile. She could even try to get comfortable in the meantime. And, after that, she was going to try to meet neighbors she hadn't yesterday. She still wanted to be friendly and get used to everyone so she can remember their names. After all, seeming like a good new neighbor would surely help if she needed anything or to just socialize with them.

She figured one of Julian's parties would help with her plans of socializing, but she just couldn't afford to be stuck in a hangover, or to be at a party once she gets this job. She needed to focus on doing excellent on it and manage to get a well-afforded job. Only then can she do her budget plan and finish her schedule so she can live her everyday life.

Finding no more papers to go through, Marlene sighed as she threw the last paper in a stack. Since she had nothing to do, she can just go and organize it as she recently had done before she even went through it.

Erm, wait... Marlene arched a brow. She then took the stack, flipped it over, and then flipped them over again, organizing them that way. From this, it took a lot shorter than she imagined. And, once she was done with that, she used a rubber band to join them together and put them under the bed. After that, she then stood as she started to walk around the different rooms, trying to recognize which ways she can get from somewhere to the other.

Before she even knew it, she glanced at the clock, realizing that she had wasted about 20 minutes of just walking back and forth in several areas. She sighed. This wasn't productive at all. Having an idea popping into her head, she grabbed her key chain from off a nearby counter, and walked out the door, slowly closing & locking it so she didn't make a lot of noise. And after she was done with that, she headed to a certain room that had been on her mind all night.

* * *

When the brunette reached the door, she felt herself pause before she can even knock on it. Something was pulling her back away from it, but yet her curiosity was building up inside of her. Last night, after hearing about Skipper and his teammates, she ended up really curious as to how they looked like and how they lived. If explosions come, then things must be extreme in there, right? And if they don't come out a lot, they had to be secretive, right? But what could they hide if they snuck out a lot and barely socialized?

She felt herself knocking on the door before her mind could even register her actions. She paused, after hearing silence. She felt herself wait a few minutes until she bothered to knock again, this time louder. And, after waiting a few minutes of silence, she then asked, "Hello? Anyone home? I'm a new neighbor wanting to mee-"

Before she can even finish the sentence, the door suddenly opened and, in a flash, she felt a hand go over her mouth as she was dragged into the room. She felt herself scream, but she slowly felt her eyes close after a certain amount of specific gas went inside her body. After a few moments, she fell into a deep sleep, darkness being the last thing she could see.

"Skippah, I think she's waking up."

"About time. I didn't think it'd take THAT long. Kowalski, I told you to only let her sleep for a minute."

"Sorry, Skipper. I didn't realize how much gas was put into her body until I managed to wipe the drool off of my hand and had turned it off."

"So she snores AND drools? As if you didn't think it'd get bad enough."

Marlene groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, but ended up closing them after they had built up some tears from a sudden light going into her face. After she got used to it, she blinked as she looked around, wondering where the voices she heard a few seconds ago were coming from. Before she can call out for anyone, though, a sudden figure came out of nowhere and stood before her.

She almost fell out of her chair if it weren't for another figure behind her to force it down, making her stumble a bit. Rope was tied around her body, making her hands and arms unable to move. Her feet were also tied to the end of the chair, and she could've sworn her circulation could've been cut off if it were a bit tighter. She felt a bit of relief when she could at least feel her toes and fingers.

She panicked as she looked at the figure before her. He was taller than her, but yet still was shorter than someone like Melman. He wore a plain black and white tuxedo and his hair was black while it slicked back. He had beautiful blue eyes that stuck out, making them look as if they popped. Marlene felt herself speechless at the man before her. He was very handsome, but yet, looking at all the muscles he had, she felt herself almost scream in fear.

"Are you a spy?" He suddenly asked, snapping Marlene back into reality. His voice sounded very commanding and yet strong. It made her flinch.

"Wha-?" Marlene arched a brow as she looked around. She could still feel the figure's presence behind her while she tried to look away from the other one before her.

He took a step near her, making Marlene look back to him.

He spoke more slowly and clearly. "Are you a spy?"

"A spy? What? I'm not a spy," Marlene gave him a look as if he were crazy.

He scoffed. "If I had a dime for every time I heard that from every spy, I'd be filthy, stinking rich."

"But I'm not a spy," Marlene stood her ground. Even though, you know, she couldn't stand at that moment.

"That's what they all say," He snapped, almost getting close to her face.

"How can you ask someone if they're a spy if you know they're just going to lie when they tell the honest truth?" She snapped back.

"Not all truths are honest," He said, keeping eye contact with her. "And if they lie, then it wouldn't be true, would it?"

Marlene just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"If you don't admit to you being a spy in 5 seconds, I'll beat it out of you," He threatened as he took a step closer to her.

"But I'm not a spy! What kind of spy knocks at a door, anyway!?" Marlene argued as she felt her hands clench into fists.

"That is true, Skipper," The figure behind her commented as he still kept his hands on the chair. "According to the statistics, it is more likely for spies to break in rather than knocking at the front door."

"If I wanted your opinion, soldier, I'd ask for it!" Skipper snapped as he glared at the figure behind Marlene, whom she could not see.

They immediately went silent, making Skipper look back to Marlene. He then asked, "Why did you move into this place so quickly? Because as far as I know, spies tend to go everywhere and anywhere ASAP."

He then closer to her as he asked, "What're looking for exactly?"

"I-I'm not looking for anything!" Marlene defended. "I moved in quickly because I didn't have any furniture to move in, and I was rushing to get to my job, a-and-"

The figure behind her interrupted Marlene. "Skipper, Marlene shows the will to defend herself rather quickly. More faster than the average for spies, and she has an explanation of truth that is hard to decode when relating it to, if spies were after us, the reason of herself than to us."

"Meaning?" Skipper arched a brow.

"That Marlene moved for the benefit of herself rather than the benefit of gaining information of anything related to us," They explained.

"Still, that doesn't get my suspicions down," Skipper narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Look, I'm just the new neighbor here, and I wanted to meet my, well, neighbors, since I am going to be here for awhile. In no way am I a spy and am trying to get information from you guys," Marlene said as she looked to Skipper.

"Skippah, maybe we can trust Marlene," Another figure said as they stepped out of the shadows. "After all, it's best to give everyone a chance, right?"

Marlene blinked as she looked at them. It was a male boy, but he was somewhere around 14 years old. Definitely younger than Skipper, that's for sure. Instead of a tuxedo or a professional suit, the boy wore a black vest with white sleeves. He wore clean, black pants as well. Like Skipper, he had blue eyes and black hair as well. His wasn't slicked back as much, since it was still a bit messy.

"EVERYONE a chance, Private?" Skipper arched a brow at him.

"Well, maybe not EVERYONE," Private looked to the ground. "But, if Kowalski can prove the innocence in someone, then you can, too."

The Skipper sighed as he murmured, "Kid, you're going to be the death of me..."

Skipper took a reluctant step near Marlene, in which she flinched, thinking he was going to hit her. Instead of having a slap to the face, she found herself staring into his eyes as he inched towards her face. She felt herself blush, not used to being so close to a guy. But, instead of him doing some clich , romantic thing, he just stared deep into her eyes, making her blink as he looked away.

"Kowalski, untie Marlene. I believe her business is done here," He ordered as he stepped back. At this, Marlene blinked in confusion, but let the figure behind her untie her from behind, making her arms come loose and free. She wiggled them, trying to feel the circulation completely going back. She did the same once her feet were untied as well.

"Before I go, or seeing as how you guys are, knock me out, can I just ask one question?" Marlene asked as she dusted herself off.

Rico, whom had regurgitated a bat, just groaned as he set it aside, looking to The Skipper.

Skipper gave her a look. "A question so you can receive significant information about us? I think not, sister."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to ask for a proper introduction. We just established I'm not a spy, so at least an introduction is good enough?"

"She's right, Skippah," Private said from behind him. "It'd be rude not to introduce ourselves after we kidnapped her, right?"

Skipper scoffed. "She came to OUR door, Private. Technically, we let her in, didn't we? Besides, you never tell your name to a spy."

"For the last time, I'm not a spy!" Marlene yelled in frustration.

"Skipper, I'm detecting a sudden emotion change from neutral to anger at just one comment. Should I be concerned?" Kowalski asked as he fidgeted with his abacus he pulled out of nowhere.

"On a normal occasion, yes, but I think all woman species tend to do that," Skipper replied nonchalantly as he faced Marlene. "And looking at Evidence A, I can see womanhood written all over her."

Marlene narrowed her eyes as her hands clenched into fists. Before she could even jump or charge at Skipper, though, he gave her a knowing look.

"If we thought you could easily hit me and get away with it, we would've tied your hands up harder," He smirked. At this, Marlene just stood, fuming in frustration.

She smiled, but you could easily tell she was still pissed off. "And if you think I knew I was weak, I wouldn't have argued with you, would I?"

The room went silent, with Rico, Kowalski, and Private just staring at their leader; wondering how he would react.

"I like your style," He commented without much emotion. "Call me Skipper."

Marlene felt herself relax, but she still felt pissed off. "And I guess you guys already know my name. If I may ask, how did you know?"

"That's classified," Skipper responded nonchalantly. "But, I suppose with you being Gloria's new roomy, that you already know my crew, don't you?"

Marlene nodded as she looked around, seeming to notice the others that stood there awkwardly. She waved, while they just stood there, not knowing how to respond.

"Alright, Marlene, you can go," Skipper said as he crossed his arms.

Kowalski gave him a look as if he were mad. "Doesn't she know too much, Skipper?"

He looked to him. "What? Besides our code names? What do you think is here that she'll be reporting to her Spy HQ?"

With that, they all looked around, noticing how empty and plain the room looked.

"Oh, you're right," Kowalski sheepishly looked to the ground.

Marlene shook her head as she then walked to the door. When she placed her hand on the knob, she looked back, only to see that the team had completely vanished. She arched a brow, about to ask, until she felt the door suddenly open on its own. Shrugging it off, she then headed outside of the room, only to hear the door shut behind her immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene sighed with frustration after checking her closet for the 100th time that day. She literally had cleaned it out multiple times, restacked it, and tried to look for her missing shoe that could've been hidden with the clothes. But, sadly for her, she couldn't find it anywhere she looked. She already dug through the rest of the apartment, and was trying to retrace her steps to see where she could've lost it. But, sadly for her, no results were shown from her wasting half of her morning looking for it.

She wouldn't normally stress over it, but that day was the specific day she'd be talking to her future boss about her new job. Surely she didn't want to look ridiculous coming in with one shoe and missing the other. It'd just ruin her whole formal get up.

"Darn," Marlene complained as she walked into the kitchen, in which Gloria had been sitting down and drinking coffee in. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Well, how long before you have to leave?" Gloria asked as she set her mug down on the table.

"In about half an hour. It'll take awhile to get there, so I'm just coming early, anyway," Marlene replied as she looked on the kitchen floors for the 5th time.

Gloria thought for a moment. She then snapped her fingers as she said, "You can borrow my high heels if you need to."

"I don't think we're the same size, though," Marlene said in disappointment.

Gloria sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I wish I can just find it for you, but, since of how many times you've looked through here, I doubt it's anywhere where I can find it."

Marlene nodded sadly. Then, something caught her eye. Immediately, she dove for it, only for her to realize that it had been one of her white high heels. She had been trying to look for a black one.

"Damn, this is the only one I can find," Marlene said as she observed it for any dirt.

"You can just wear that, then," Gloria commented as she finish her coffee.

"And not match? That would really look less formal," Marlene arched a brow at her.

The larger female shrugged. "It'd be better than coming in with no shoes, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Marlene said as she looked at the high heel. Carefully, she slipped it on. Then, after that, she started to walk towards the counter to get her key chain, but she nearly tripped, if it weren't for a sudden chair to her left to grip on to.

"Still not used to high heels?" Gloria asked as she observed the scene before her.

Marlene blushed as she nodded, giving her a sheepish smile.

"I wasn't very used to them for awhile, either," Gloria flashed her a smile. "But, you will eventually."

"I don't know. Are toes even supposed to bend like this?" Marlene asked as she motioned down to her cramped feet.

Gloria shrugged, not saying anything.

Marlene just sighed as she slowly made her way towards her room, collecting her stacked papers and putting them in her purse. After she managed that, she tried practicing walking around in her high heels, only to end up having Gloria nearly laugh her hind off, seeing as how the brunette looked ridiculous trying to.

"Hey," She defended as she nearly toppled over. "It's hard, alright?"

Gloria wiped a tear from her eye. "I know, but...you look like a guy trying out high heels for the first time."

Marlene laughed at the image as she gripped the end of a counter. During her giggle fit, she glanced up at the clock, and ended up gasping in surprise.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm going to be late! I have to go," Marlene said as she rushed out, leaving the laughing Gloria in the room alone.

When Marlene managed to reach the stairs, she tripped and would've fell for the rest of the flight of stairs if it weren't for a pair of hands to catch her. She opened her eyes, just to manage to see Private innocently looking back at her.

"Are you alright, Marlene? That would've been quite a fall," He said with concern as he helped her back to her feet.

Marlene placed a hand to her head. "Yeah, I'm al-"

"PRIVATE!" Came Skipper's voice from afar.

"I-I have to go! See you later!" The young boy said before he ran off in a certain direction. He was so quick that Marlene couldn't see where he ran off to. But, she wasn't as curious or worried about it at that time, for she made her way down the stairs with much awareness as fast as she could, running out the door. This was also by difficulty, but she was starting to get the hang of the heels she wore.

* * *

When Marlene reached the address of the office she had been assigned to, people continued to stare at her as she nervously walked past them. Many were doctors, and others were patients. Marlene managed to glance into a nearby mirror, just to see her hair in a bit of a miss, and her clothes looking sloppily aligned on her curves. Marlene managed to fix her hair up and flatten her clothes. Her high heels still looked a bit strange, but she ignored it, trying to keep her chin lifted up with pride.

After checking in, she sat down to wait until her boss was available. She felt nervous, and it was completely normal to do so. Still, she felt doubtful that they'd accept her in. After all, the assistant that sent her only had given them her experience with psychiatry and all her information. It was up to them to accept her or not. In which she was truly hoping they would, and it was kind of likely, if you were to ask her, but she didn't entirely know for sure. Hopefully she left a good first impression, and that they'd look past her two different high heel shoes and see her true experience and passion to helping others.

But, sadly for her, she waited quite awhile until her boss was available. She could've sworn it felt longer than the whole ride to New York alone. And, once he was, she followed her boss up to her room, all the while still struggling in her high heels. Few people noticed, but she was really hoping that her boss wouldn't say anything or count it against her. Maybe she would, but hopefully her words can sound more convincing than her feet in high heels.

When they reached the office, Marlene sat in a chair across from a desk. Much like the one where she met Jack's assistant, except the room was only lit up by the lights on the ceiling. Her boss took a seat in her own chair across from her, gathering some papers which Marlene would've guessed that held her personal information.

"So, Marlene, is it?" Her boss spoke with a calm voice as she looked at a specific paper, glancing up at the brunette.

"Yeah, that's me," Marlene gave her a sheepish smile as she flattened her skit against the chair. Boy, did it feel uncomfortable.

"So I see you traveled a long way just to get here," The woman commented as she continued reading the paper. "California, was it? Quite a long way, it seems."

"Yeah," Marlene nervously nodded.

"Well, I am sure that Roger has his mind set out to you, since he sent you all the way here," The woman spoke with her soft tone. "I am sure Jack would've as well. They've always been good men in charge of their own building. Much less than how Buck was when he founded the company."

Marlene just blinked, unsure of what to say.

"I, myself, am sure that you would do good at this job, since your heart seems in the right place, seeing many donations to various places, as how you wish to help others," The woman said as she continued reading the paper. She then sighed as she set the paper down afterwards, closing her eyes as she frowned.

"I really hate to say this, but your position has already been filled."

Marlene's eyes widened as she almost fell back in her chair from surprise.

"C-Come again?" Marlene gave her a nervous smile, praying that she had mistaken her wording.

"This morning, a young fellow had also transferred here to New York, except he came from a different state. He was due for the same position you were wanting to be filled in, and it just turned out that he has had several jobs in the past relating to the fields of psychiatry while you hadn't. Plus, he has had far more experience than you, and has had more accomplishments earning his degree than you have. So, I'm sorry, but Nick had decided to choose him instead of you," The woman said with a sad tone. Though Marlene obviously knew that she didn't feel much sincerity.

"If it were my choice, I gladly would've chosen you, but the boss of the boss is the boss," She frowned.

"W-What!?" Marlene managed to spit out in frustration. "I moved all the way from California to this place to get this one job, only to hear that the position has already been filled!?"

"We're really sorry," The woman said with the same sincere tone. "Perhaps you can try out for-"

"-I'm sorry, but no," Marlene held a hand as she fought off tears. "I-I just need to leave."

And, with that, Marlene quickly walked out the door. Outside, she was fuming, but on the inside, she was sobbing.

* * *

When Marlene managed to get to her apartment, she managed to trip during her first few steps inside the building. When she fell, she landed with a hard thud, and she groaned as she slowly sat up, only to see Julian and Maurice looking down at her with worried expressions.

"Mort!" Julian scolded at his little nephew, whom had still been below Marlene's high heels. "How dare you trip our new neighbor!"

He then tsked as he looked at his fingernails without much amusement. "Dat' is my job."

Maurice rolled his eyes as he offered a hand to Marlene, who gladly took it as she was helped to her feet.

"I'm very sorry," Mort apologized as he looked up to Marlene with puppy eyes. "King Julian was just leading me to get more CDs, and-"

"It's alright," Marlene dismissed as she held her head. "It was just a hard fall, is all."

"Oh, my gosh! Marlene, I saw you fall, are you alright!?" Doris asked as she appeared out of nowhere. She looked at Marlene with worried eyes, making Marlene smile at her concern.

"Yeah, I am. The fall didn't do any damage to me, but what just happened did," Marlene said as she sighed.

"What happened?" Doris asked as she arched a brow. In the corner of Marlene's eye, she could see Julian, Maurice, and Mort exit the scene quickly, carrying a stack of CDs. She ignored it, though, as she sniffled, looking at Doris.

"My position for my job had already been taken this morning, and they only told me once I got there," Marlene looked to the floor. "I feel so stupid. I moved all the way from California to New York, only to hear that the reason I moved is making me want to move back."

"Well, maybe you can find another job," Doris suggested as she then placed a finger on her chin, thinking. Marlene would've done the same, but she was feeling too down to even think of a compromise.

"That's it!" Doris snapped afterwards.

"What's it?" Marlene arched an eyebrow.

"I think I know where you can get a job," Doris suggested with a smile. "I heard that there's a place nearby the aquarium that I work that that is needing a new swimming instructor. You said you're acrobatic, right? Then that job could be definitely filled out by you!"

"Yeah, maybe, but, I really wanted to be a psychiatrist," Marlene said with disappointment as she looked to the floor.

"You can maybe still be one," Doris said, catching Marlene's attention. "I mean, maybe as just a career. It's better than quitting it all, right?"

"Great idea," Marlene said as she snapped her own fingers. "Gee, Doris, you're really helping me through all this, you know?"

"And I still will," She grinned as she placed an arm around the brunette. "The pay for the swimming instructor thing may not be as much as being a psychiatrist, but it might just get what you need to live, right? Besides, it might be fun, swimming everyday."

Doris ended up sighing dreamily while Marlene just nervously stood there, not knowing what to do.

"So, are you in, or not?" She excitedly looked at Marlene.

Marlene thought for a moment. Psychiatry HAD been her thing, but yet she also enjoyed swimming...

"Okay, okay, I'll try out," Marlene shrugged. "But, you're going to have to drive me there. I don't know where the hell it is."

Doris laughed. "Alright, alright. I think the place is open on Thursday, and I don't have work on that day. So, meet me at my apartment door this Thursday at...oh, 12?"

"Alright," Marlene smiled.

Well, at least SOME things were going right...

* * *

"So your position had already been filled? Gee, you'd think that they'd tell you before you would get there, you know," Gloria said as she put a burrito in the microwave, pressing the timer buttons.

"I know, right?" Marlene threw her hands up in the air as she leaned back in her chair. "I thought that they'd at least give me a few minutes notice! So by then I wouldn't have made a fool of myself by going in there with two different colored high heels."

Gloria shook her head in disappointment. "Well, I'm sure you would've been a professional at it. They don't know what they're missing."

Marlene smiled. "Thanks. I was just looking forward towards it, seeing as that's the reason why I moved here in the first place."

"Speaking of which," Gloria said as she drummed her fingers on the counter. "Are you going to move back to California? Or...?"

"Well, I wasted a lot of money coming here, and I already had started a plan on this apartment," Marlene frowned. "Doris suggested a job as a swimming instructor, so I'm going to try out for that. Hopefully I can get the job, and manage to keep up with my plan I had already set out."

"Good luck with that," Gloria said as she took her burrito out of the microwave. "You sound in a tight situation as it is."

"Yeah," Marlene nodded as she watched Gloria sit across from her.

"You know," Marlene said as she casually clacked her tongue. "I met with Skipper and his team and yesterday."

Gloria looked up at her with disbelief. "How'd you manage to do that?"

Marlene shrugged. "Oh, I just knocked on their door, ended up getting knocked out, and then I woke up tied in a chair in this empty room. I guess I got interrogated, figuring that Skipper yelled in my face, accusing me of being a spy, for some odd reason."

"Wow," Gloria commented as she took a bite of her food. "Well, I can tell you that you're not the first. Skipper's definitely paranoid about everyone and everything."

Marlene nodded. "I can tell. Well, I managed to prove my innocence, somehow, by Skipper just staring at my eyes, and then he just let me go."

Gloria arched a brow. "Really? You know, I've never met them, but when Alex did, he said that they knocked him out, and he ended waking up in his own room after he met them."

Marlene giggled. "Wow, that sure seems like something they would do."

"Trust me, it is," Gloria said as she rolled her eyes. "Did you happen to meet Marty at all?"

"Oh, yeah," Marlene nodded as she drummed her fingers against the table. "He seems like a real nice guy. But yet he seems like the type to go to Julian's parties."

"He is," Gloria chuckled. "We all are the party type here. You know, besides Phil, Mason, Skipper and his crew, and Melman..."

"I suppose they never go to Julian's parties?" Marlene asked as she arched a brow.

Gloria shook her head. "No. They're sure missing out, though. It's very fun."

Gloria then gave her a look, "You know, Julian's running a party tonight. Since you don't have much to look forward to, you want to come with me to it?"

Marlene paused. Would partying help her get over losing her dream job? Maybe. But she just wanted to lie down and rest. But, then again, she DID want to get to know the neighbors better...

"You know what," Marlene smiled. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

And, at that night, Marlene was getting ready for the party. She didn't buy a dress or anything fancy. She just wore old clothes that she didn't really mind if it got stained or not. So, she just dressed casual. After all, it was just a miniature party going on inside the building. It's not like prom, where she had to go alone and dance in the corner. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, anyway.

But, still, why did she feel so self-conscious, even if she's wearing everyday clothes?

"Well, look who's going fancy tonight," Gloria commented as she watched Marlene check herself out in the mirror.

Marlene blushed, rubbing her arm nervously. "Well, it's not anything special, so..."

"Honey," Gloria held up a hand. "You dress however you want. Julian never requests dress codes, so you're free to do whatever the hell you want."

Marlene sighed with relief, making Gloria just giggle.

All of a sudden, music had started to fill up the room. It was loud, and it seemed to make the walls vibrate. It seemed like regular music you'd hear at a music joint. Both girls stood as they tried not to topple over.

"Well, there's our chance," Gloria said as she grabbed Marlene's hand. "Let's go!"

And, with that, Marlene got pulled out of the room, oblivious to the eyes that watched her run up the stairs with the woman.

* * *

When Marlene managed to get to Julian's room, she saw many adults lying around the door either passed out or just plain wasted. This, of course, made her confused, since it had only been 5 minutes since the party had started. Maybe it was so extreme that people got drunk right away. Or that people weren't aware of what they were doing.

Before Marlene could question it anymore, she felt Gloria suddenly pull her inside of the room. Everywhere Marlene looked, she could see many different color lights lighting up each and every room, and everywhere she turned, she'd see many different speakers pumping their music at full blast. So loud that even the speakers were having trouble standing up. Marlene glanced at the dance floor, to see about 45 people already showing their moves. Barely of them were couples, though.

"Ah, Marlene, I see you've made it!" Julian appeared out of nowhere, wearing his usual clothes. Instead of his face paint remaining that certain shade of gray, he wore neon colors that were smeared on several places.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Marlene yelled over the music, barely managing to get Julian to hear.

"You guess you hid!? No, I can see you perfectly fine!" Julian yelled back.

"No, I said I guess I did! About me coming to the party!"

"You've got the 'farties'!? Well, I didn't need to know that, but-"

Gloria rolled her eyes as she took Marlene's hand, slowly leading her away from Julian. He watched as Marlene disappeared out of his sight, but soon ended up dancing with a random woman that appeared out of nowhere, who gladly joined in on his moves.

* * *

Marlene didn't know where she was being led to until she saw the familiar bar stand that was in the corner. Many were sitting on the seats in front of it while others sat on the floor, chugging on their cups. Maurice was busy serving several people, looking as if he were out of breath, filling various cups.

Marlene arched a brow as Gloria gave her a look as they arrived at the stand. No one noticed them at first until a sudden fellow to Marlene's left caught sight of her.

"Woah, nice cans!" He complimented as he stared at her breasts. At this, Marlene crossed her arms, blocking his view of them.

He shrugged as he chugged on another cup, managing to throw it on the ground after finishing it. Obviously drunk, she noted as she looked back to Gloria. When she turned to her, though, she saw Gloria handing her a shot glass.

"Oh, no thank you," Marlene politely declined.

"You don't drink?" Gloria arched a brow.

Marlene shrugged. "I do, sometimes, but..."

Gloria gave her a look as she wiggled the glass in front of her.

Marlene shrugged as she took it. "Ah, what the heck."

And, in one gulp, she finished the glass. She took a breath, since she was a lightweight, holding her head with both of her hands. If she didn't glance to her right she wouldn't have noticed Gloria handing her another shot glass. Marlene's mind didn't register her actions, so she immediately took it, gulping down another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Soon before Marlene knew it, everything went pitch black.

* * *

...

...

"Ugh, my head," Marlene groaned as she held her head with both of her hands. She managed to prop herself up so she managed to be sitting up, instead of lying down. When she opened her eyes, she saw many other people passed out as well, and Maurice sleeping on one of the chairs nearby the bar.

Before Marlene can look for Gloria, a sudden cheerful voice made her jump.

"Good morning, neighbor!"

Marlene managed to bump her head in the corner of a counter, and it would've made her passed out again if someone hadn't slapped her face 17 times.

"Ugh, quit it," Marlene groaned as she slapped the person's hands away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Julian looking back down at her with a wide smile.

"So, how did you like the party?" He asked. "It's too bad. You passed out quite early. You missed the drinking competition, my favorite song, when the cops came, and all sorts of situations!"

Marlene arched a brow as she blinked. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she slowly stood up.

"It was...great, Julian, just great," She said. She felt her stomach suddenly hurting, and she held it. By natural instincts, she placed a hand to her mouth, feeling herself about to throw up.

"Oh, uh, do it on him!" Julian said as he grabbed Mort of nowhere, holding him up to her face.

Marlene only shook her head as she turned, managing to vomit all over Julian's carpet. It was silent after that, while Mort tried to struggle out of Julian's grasp.

"I'm so sorry," Marlene said as she gasped. "Here, I'll clean-"

"No, that is Maurice's job," Julian interrupted as he dropped his little nephew. "Make as much of a mess as you want. It's happened about 60 times. Why, I think you're stepping in someone else's vomit right now. Hah!"

At this, Marlene looked down at her shoes, seeing as she was, indeed, in someone else's vomit. At this, she felt herself throw up all over the counter, soon passing out on the floor once more.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss hangover," A heavy voice commented as Marlene stirred in her sleep.

Marlene groaned as she turned, grasping the pillow her head rested on.

Wait...I don't remember Julian's carpet being a pillow...

At this, Marlene's eyes popped open as she glanced down. She had been resting on a bed that had blue sheets laid carefully on top of her while the pillow she rested and clutched onto was an ordinary shade of white. She immediately pushed the sheets off of her, though she was really reluctant to, seeing as how the bed was so comfortable.

She glanced up, only to scream in surprise.

Skipper arched a brow as he crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the bed across from the one Marlene had been resting on. After observing her reaction to his sudden appearance, he smirked.

"I didn't think a spy would blow their cover and enter a party, getting wasted and hungover. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you weren't doing your job very well."

Marlene ignored his teasing as she looked around, starting to hyperventilate.

"W-Where's Gloria!? Where am I? Why is this floor so clean? Did you kidnap me again? Did you rape me? Why am I-"

"Woah, easy sister," Skipper said as he narrowed his eyes. "You might just vomit again, and I sure hope it won't be on me."

Marlene placed a hand on her forehead as she channeled her breathing, closing her eyes as she slowly relaxed, slumping against the wall. It took awhile until she opened her eyes again, to see that The Skipper had not moved from his last position.

She then asked more calmly, "Where am I?"

"Classified," He said without any hesitation, crossing his arms.

Marlene arched a brow, clearly confused of not getting an actual answer.

"Did you kidnap me?" She asked, hoping he'd at least answer THAT.

"I didn't," Skipper shrugged. "Private did."

As if he hearing his name called, Private appeared out of nowhere, fidgeting with his hands and looking to the ground as if he were ashamed.

"Private here managed to see you passed out as two gentleman were trying to roll your unconscious body down the stairs. He then managed to save you and brought you here, instead of your apartment, in which he should've brought you to," Skipper then glared to the child.

Private innocently looked back to him. "I-I told you Skippah, the door was locked, a-and she was heavy, and-"

"-And Private was right, since I just found out that Gloria had left immediately for work after she managed to wake up after her own hangover, leaving the door locked," Kowalski said as he walked into the room, carrying a clipboard.

"And she didn't even try to get me?" Marlene asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Negative. But, I do assume that she must've looked for you, but, as I also have found out, there were many various people passed out on the floor on that specific morning," Kowalski replied as he scribbled down a few notes.

"Thank you," Marlene said as she looked back to Private, who smiled.

"Y-You're welcome," Private stuttered. "After all, as they say in Lunacorn land, a person who helps others is very kind and is to be rewarded like the person who they helped."

"Private, you do know cheap advice like that will get you killed one day?" Skipper asked as he glanced towards him, who only looked down to the ground in shame. Kowalski continued scribbling who-knows-what on the clipboard as the room turned into a state of awkward silence.

"So...can I go back to my room now?" Marlene asked as she looked to the three.

"Not quite," Kowalski said as he stared at the page he had been scribbling on. "You are still in a nauseous state, and, if my predictions are correct, that are going to eject some matter from your stomach and will pass out afterwards again in 3...2...1-"

The last thing Marlene remembered was retching for a couple of seconds and ended up vomiting in Skipper's direction before she passed out once more, with her head hitting the wall behind her.

* * *

"Marlene!"

...

"Marlene!"

...

"MARLENE!"

...

"Wha-!?" The brunette asked as she felt herself immediately sit up, looking in all directions around her.

She was quite surprised to see herself back in her bedroom in her own less-comfortable bed than the one she had woken up and seen Skipper in. She figured that they managed to drag her to her room, like how they did with Alex from Gloria's explanation not too long ago. How they managed to, she had no idea.

Marlene rubbed her eyes as she saw Gloria looking back at her with concern.

"You alright? Last I heard, you were passed out in Julian's place. I couldn't find you, and I was running late for my job," She said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm fine...Feeling a lot better than my recent hangover, that's for sure," Marlene giggled as she adjusted herself on the bed more comfortably. She looked down, noticing that her clothes were still covered in vomit and sweat.

"Ugh...What time is it, anyway?" She asked as she glanced around for a clock.

"It's about 11:30," Gloria shrugged. "Hey, weren't you going with Doris to that-"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Marlene said as she gasped. Quickly, she ran into the bathroom to run a quick shower, all the while doing her morning, or, afternoon necessities, leaving Gloria to stand where she was, still not able to finish her sentence.

* * *

Once Marlene was properly showered, clothed, and had managed to eat a quick Pop Tart, she hurried over to Doris' door. She knocked a couple of times, all the while trying to get comfortable in the clothes she had literally rushed to put on. Her hair must've been a mess, too, but she'd take care of that later.

The door opened, revealing Doris, who looked perfectly well-rested and active. She arched a brow once her eyes landed on the brunette.

"Marlene, you look a little...well," She tried to think of an appropriate word.

"Hungover?" Marlene guessed as she gave the blue-haired girl a knowing look. "Yeah, it's because I had been all morning. Anyway, I'm ready to go down to try and get that new job."

She finished the last sentence with a positive smile, even though she, well, technically, felt like shit.

"Oh, great," Doris smiled as she shut the door behind her. "I'll be heading straight to my job afterwards, so don't be surprised if you do not have a ride home. If you want me to pick you up, though, my lunch break is at 4, so if it lasts that long, then call me."

Marlene smiled as the two females then walked down the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

Marlene thought that she did well, figuring that she hasn't swam in quite awhile, with her focusing on the studies of psychiatry rather than being physically active. At least she had fun feeling water being wrapped around her body as she managed to do a few flips and tricks that she hadn't done in such a long time. Plus, the people that observed her through all this seemed rather impressed and pleased at her progressing work. If Marlene didn't know any better, she would say that they all looked like they would hire her on the spot.

When Marlene exited, giving them all a handshake and saying that she'd be waiting for them to call back, it was only about 3:00. And, seeing as how she had an hour to kill until she can have Doris drive her back, she decided to take a walk around New York once more. She figured that she could stop and have some of her afternoon coffee, and browse some shops while she was at it. Maybe to buy some food as well, because she had been starving.

While she was browsing one of the shops she managed to stumble upon, she felt herself starting to think about Julian's party she had attended only about yesterday. Possibly the day before that, since she didn't know how long she had slept. Since his place was literally piled up, they had to be well-known enough to have some strangers from outside the apartment attend. No way the building could've held that many people. Plus, they had so many items that it looked like Julian could open up his own joint.

Maybe she'd haft to suggest that idea to him, if it meant getting some more quiet nights for the apartment. From what she heard from Gloria, the parties were great, just not when you were trying to sleep through them. Marlene was quite dumbfounded for how Julian hasn't been arresting already from so many charges that could be fought against him. But, she only shrugged it off as she continued to look at a certain mug on one of the store shelves.

By the time Marlene was done browsing through that shop, coming out empty-handed, it had been 3:47. She then popped her cell phone out as she called Doris, in which she received her cell phone number after the blue-haired girl dropped her off earlier. Doris replied that she'd be right there, and Marlene continued to wait on the street corner, feeling a bit nervous, but she never really knew why.

But, her suspicions went down as she saw Doris' car pull over in her direction. Quickly, Marlene ran towards it and, in a flash, she was sitting in the passenger's seat of the car. She put her seatbelt on as Doris pulled back into the street. The two females sat in silence for awhile before Doris managed to break the ice.

"So...how'd it go?" She asked as she glanced towards Marlene, but kept her focus on the road.

"Pretty well, figuring that they at least clapped as if they liked my stunts," Marlene said as she watched them pass by various buildings.

Doris laughed. "I think you don't have to worry. You still look a bit exhausted, so you must've worked hard."

Marlene nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did. At least this possible job will be more fun rather than listening to science-y stuff about people with personality disorders."

Doris nodded. "Science is a pretty interesting subject. It is constantly included when discussing about a dolphin's behavior, settings, and reactions to certain situations and common matters when accounted at hand-"

Marlene felt herself almost falling asleep if she hadn't snapped out of it, only to realize that Doris was still yammering on about science and dolphins.

Weird.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds pretty interesting," Marlene interrupted her, hoping that they'd move on to a new subject.

"Yeah," Doris nodded as she turned her blinker on. "I think any guy interested in science is worthwhile. How about you?"

"I think a guy who plays a Spanish guitar well and knows a romantic setting is worthwhile," Marlene said as she sighed dreamily, dozing off.

She saw Doris give her a certain look at the corner of her eye.

"You have a thing for that stuff?" She asked as she turned the car a little sharp, making Marlene snap out of it.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah. I've had a certain thing for guys who play Spanish guitars since I was...like, 16. I guess I started it when I saw this certain character in one of my shows that knew how to play a Spanish guitar well and always threw romantic dinners for his spouse."

"Hmm," Doris said as she seemed deep in thought. "I don't know anyone who plays the Spanish guitar. Sorry, but I don't have any guy suggestions for ya'."

Marlene laughed. "I don't need the options right now, anyway. Thanks, though."

Doris giggled as she then parked her car near the apartment building.

"Speaking of guy suggestions," Doris said as she shut her door, setting the alarm for her car. "Have you ever had any boyfriends in the past, or currently have one?"

"Well, I did have this ONE guy," Marlene admitted as she tugged on her hair shyly. "His name was Fred. I guess I was playing this love test in a magazine I found, then I ended up using one of my friend's name, which had been, well, Fred, and to my recent crush at that time. Fred ended up winning, and I asked him out, and, well..."

"Well?" Doris arched a brow as she opened up the apartment building's door for Marlene, who silently thanked her as she walked through.

"It didn't last long," Marlene shrugged as she looked to the ground. "I guess I was just trying to convince myself that I like him just because a test said I did. The guy I had a crush on at the time was named Antonio, and he ended up moving, so I never saw him again. Then I ended up single to this day."

"Aww, that sucks," Doris frowned as they reached the stairs. "I mean, I've dated guys in the past, and breakups really suck..."

"Tell me about it," Marlene rolled her eyes. "It's why I'm avoiding guys. I don't want to feel the pain of heartbreak just yet."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean," Doris nodded as they reached her apartment.

"Well," Marlene awkwardly smiled. "Have a good day. Thanks for dropping and picking me up."

"Oh, anytime, Marlene, anytime," Doris smiled as she unlocked her door. "If you need any girl time, I'm always here."

"Gotcha," Marlene nodded as she waved, watching as Doris disappeared in her apartment. After that, she disappeared into her own, exhausted for the rest of the day.

* * *

Marlene had felt rather pleased as she had gotten a call a few days later about her performance. She felt a bit nervous at first, since the phone call started off tense, but she felt rather delighted once she heard that she had gotten the job and would be expected to present herself nicely when she would get there. She had been told that she would need to provide her own swimsuit while any other swimming materials would be provided there. You know, like floaties and such. But she didn't think she'd need them herself, honestly.

Afterwards, she had gone shopping and had gotten herself a new bathing suit. It wasn't a bikini or anything of the sort, but was rather modest. A lot formal than a bikini, for sure. When she tried it on, she noticed how her breasts seemed to pop out of them, since they hugged her curves, but she ignored it. As if anyone would be staring, anyway.

And on Tuesday, Marlene was getting ready for the job. She knew that they had a place where you change there, so she picked out the most warm and comforting clothes she could find. She also grabbed her favorite green towel for afterwards, of course. While she was checking herself out in the mirror, which had apparently seemed as a habit, she heard someone clear their throat from across from her.

Marlene jumped, but relaxed once she saw Gloria leaning on the doorframe to her room. She looked at Marlene's clothing before commenting, "Well, looks like someone is dressing up like a California girl."

Marlene gave her a confused look before turning back to the mirror. After seeing the shorts she wore, sunglasses resting on her head, and the loose T-Shirt, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh gosh," She said as she put the towel to the side. "I really do look like one."

Gloria laughed. "Probably because that's what you are. But, don't worry, you'll get used to New York pretty soon."

"How do they dress here?" Marlene asked as she slipped on one of her shoes.

Gloria shrugged. "I guess differently than Californians, since you DO look like you're out of place."

Marlene laughed. "Well, I kind of am."

The larger female got off the doorframe as she said, "You're getting ready for your first day on the job, huh?"

"Yeah," Marlene gave her a look of shock. "How did you know?"

"Are you kidding? The towel gives it away," Gloria said as she motioned over to the towel laying on Marlene's bed.

"Well, that could be anything. Like swimming," She defended.

"Which is what you're doing?" Gloria smirked.

"Whatever," Marlene shrugged it off as she stuffed her towel into a bag, along with her swimming suit. "I'll be leaving now."

"Alright. Good luck," Gloria said as she watched Marlene exit the apartment.

* * *

To say that her first day was perfect would've been too much for Marlene to handle. It went well, but she felt like it could've gone better. It was probably because the class she had been assigned to was full of gawky teenagers that stared at her when she would give them instructions on what exercise to perform. They barely complied once Marlene's breasts were literally all over the place. She, of course, would turn around or would cross her arms over them, telling them to pay attention, but it had been a continuing annoyance for the past few hours.

She coached them pretty well, figuring that the supervisor told her that she did a good job. Marlene felt that the teens didn't do much, rather than the females of the class, but she hoped that she wouldn't be seeing them again. After all, she'd be getting all sorts of people in different classes that would show up at different times. So, hopefully, she'd be getting a much more mature audience in the future.

The brunette continued to dry herself off as she watched the last of the teens leave out of the doorway. The supervisor had disappeared off into the changing room, leaving Marlene in the room alone. It was rather misty, since the pool had been heated, and it felt rather great. It had been a bit cold out that day, anyway.

The door opened, making Marlene look in the direction of it. Her sight was soon greeted with Doris, whom had been walking towards her slowly, minding the water on the ground. And when Doris made her way over to Marlene, she gave her a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Marlene asked as she tossed her towel to the side, looking to Doris with a confused expression.

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by after your work ended," Doris explained as she casually shrugged. She then gave her a knowing smile. "Besides, I wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?" The brunette asked as she walked towards her bag with her clothes that had been sitting in the corner. She grabbed the clothes out of it and held it in her arms as she looked towards Doris, awaiting an answer.

"It's my lunch break right now, and I just wanted you to stop by near the aquarium. I can get you in for free," The blue-haired girl explained as she shifted her position, waving the steam from her face.

"Oh? I guess I have some time to spare. Let me change, and I'll follow behind you," Marlene gave the other female a nod before disappearing into the woman's changing room, leaving Doris to stand there in silence.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Marlene asked as Doris had literally dragged her by the arm as they passed many fish tanks. It was a bit warm indoors, but Marlene had felt herself sweat more than she had been used to. After all, it was hard to be swimming in warm water and keep in such alike weather without feeling the want for a cold burst of wind.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Doris replied as she finally let go of Marlene's arm and started leading her the more correct way.

"Oh. Okay then," Marlene replied with a hint of uneasiness in her tone. What was she trying to show her, exactly?

"Ah! Here we are," Doris replied as she leaded Marlene towards a certain hallway.

"Where are we exac-"

Marlene was cut off by her own jaw nearly dropping down to the floor as she took in the sight before her. The hallway was circular, since of the tank filling the walls surrounding them. But plenty of space was left for you to walk around on as the clear water seemed to let the light in the room flicker beautifully with a certain hint of a light blue color that would reflect on you. Many types of beautiful fish species were shown and she watched as a shark passed over their heads.

Doris giggled at the brunette's reaction. Marlene was apparently oblivious to the gawking look she held at that moment.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" The blue-haired girl asked as she crossed her arms, watching as the fish passed around them. "What rocks is that no one else is here since we're closing pretty soon, so you and I can wander here for some time."

"Doris, this is amazing," Marlene finally said as she snapped back into reality. "How can you manage to get a job at such a place like this?"

"Oh?" The blue haired girl gave her a cocky look. "I just meet the qualities, is all. If you think this is amazing, wait until you see the dolphin exhibit. But, of course, that's WAY back there in a huge place like this."

Marlene then walked over to one of the informative pictures that had been stuck onto the sides of the hallway. She apparently was reading about the "Squirrelfish," even though she didn't know what the hell that was.

"I wanted to how you this place because, since you were so lucky in getting a job I always dreamed for, I wanted to show you the one I have so you can see that we're both included in the studies of water-like activities," Doris explained as she watched some fish fly in the glass.

"Cool," Was all Marlene replied as she finished reading.

"Say, uh, has anyone ever told you that you really remind them of an otter?" Doris asked out of nowhere, catching Marlene off guard.

"Actually," Marlene gave her a surprised look. "Yeah. How can you assume that quickly?"

"Because I've done my research on the otter species," She replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "You really seem to represent the Asian Otter. You wear the certain shade of brown they have, and I happened to notice that white shirt you kept underneath today. In fact, if we were to play a game of guessing what animal we would represent, you'd definitely be an otter."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'd definitely be a dolphin," Marlene said as she placed her hands on her hips.

She snorted. "Why? Because I show interest in them?"

"No. Well, a little, but you look like you'd represent a dolphin," Marlene shrugged as she motioned over to her clothing.

"How so?" Doris gave her a playful smile as she crossed her arms.

"Well, for one," The brunette returned the smile. "You always wear gray sweaters and keep a white shirt underneath like I do, and even your work suit has the same color as them. Hell, even your hair is blue, which would represent the ocean you'd swim around in."

"Huh. Well, it looks like you know your stuff, then," Doris commented as she looked back to the fish.

Marlene gave her a cocky smile. "You bet I do."

Doris laughed. "How about we head back to the apartment building, huh?"

Marlene shrugged. "Oh, alright. But, next time, you're getting me back in for free again."

She snorted. "As if."

The two females ended up laughing as they walked down the hallway, making their way back to where they came in.

* * *

Marlene sighed with relief as she collapsed on her bed. She had just gotten back from her 5th day of work, and she felt exhausted. It was probably from all the exercise contained in that class and the work in it nonstop. She'd finally gotten her own whistle, which was a sign of extra privilege, but the supervisor still stayed where they were. Luckily for Marlene, she had gotten classes that were more mature than the first one she dealt with. Most were adults, and some were small children that wouldn't understand any sexual arousal at all.

She loved her job, but she felt a bit jealous after seeing where Doris worked. If only she could be surrounded by fish and beautiful water all day. Well, minus the water part. The pool was pretty clean as it is. But, she still felt that her opportunity as being a psychiatrist would've been WAY better than where she was now. But, she still enjoyed where she was, and didn't complain.

For the past few weeks, she'd gotten to hang out more with both Doris and Gloria. She hadn't been around the others as much as the two females, rather than Julian and his crew, since she would occasionally stop by for some of their parties. She kept in mind to stop drinking as much as she did the first time. Hell, she was trying not to drink at all and to just rather have fun that way instead of getting wasted and then to have a hangover the next morning. She didn't want to wake up with Skipper sitting across from her again.

And speaking of Skipper...She'd been wanting to see him again for some time now. She would occasionally see him, and manage to sneak a 'Hello' to him, but she'd never manage to engage in a conversation with him. He seems to do everything to avoid her, and she didn't know why. But perhaps that's just the paranoia he has, and he's still a bit suspicious. But she felt that if he got used to her presence, she'd manage to befriend him. For now, they were just mere acquaintances.

She'd manage to get into conversations with Private, though. And it was normally when Skipper would be giving him the day "off," or if he'd manage to sneak a conversation with Marlene when he got the chance. They were mostly about sharing their acts of kindness and talking about how people treat each other. Technically, what she and Private shared the most. And that seemed to be kindness. But Marlene would manage to ask a question or two about Skipper and the rest, and she'd get a few answers from Private. All she knew was that Skipper gave him constant orders and put him through training almost every minute of the day, just as he did with both Rico and Kowalski. Private hadn't spilled anything else about him, though, which made Marlene feel a bit annoyed with her constant attempts at trying to.

She rarely ever talked to Kowalski, but she managed to get into ONE decent conversation with him. And it was when she was speaking about Doris around him. Marlene remembered telling him about the kind words Doris said and how she was into guys that loved the subject of science. And, of course, Kowalski started boasting and saying multiple words Marlene couldn't even nearly understand, but it was better than nothing. She supposed that Kowalski was the scientist of the group that made the explosions throughout the day and had been the "member" Gloria mentioned that she had been getting Doris to go out with lately. Marlene's secret task was to help, but she hoped to do that later after she'd manage to get to Skipper first.

Her current goal was to try and get to speak to Skipper. She was just waiting until he was out in the open and she can try to speak to him and see if that would work. Even if he was seen for a split second, she had to try. She made a note to get to know ALL the neighbors, and nothing would get in the way with that. She was friendly and social. No other way around it.

And today was no difference. Marlene soon left her room and had been walking around the building non-stop. To a person that would walk past her, she'd look like she was only looking around. But, in reality, she was trying to see where Skipper or his crew might be hiding. Who knows if they or aren't. Something was bound to happen, eventually. Gloria DID say that they left their apartment quite frequently for unknown reasons, so they can't just stay inside all day. Hopefully she'd catch them leaving, or some sort of other reason they'd exit their room.

After Marlene had been "browsing" around for a complete hour, she sighed. This was wasting her time. It would be very unlikely for them to just show up, but the chance of them doing so was very low, as well. So, she started to head for the stairs when suddenly she saw something black go by her very quickly in the corner of her eye. When Marlene looked, she didn't see anything, but that only raised her suspicions further.

She quickly exited away from the stairs and looked around with her careful and observing eyes. She wanted to see if the black figure would be shown again, but she didn't see anything else as she had looked around for a few minutes. She sighed, figuring that she'd have to look somewhere else. Quickly, she ran to a nearby hallway and looked both ways to see if she'd see the mysterious figure. But her luck ran out after she saw that she was just a crazy woman walking down the hall looking back and forth, as if she saw ghosts surrounding her.

Marlene was so busy looking around that she didn't realize a sudden figure in front of her. She bumped into them and would've fell to the ground if it weren't for the hand that caught her arm. When Marlene opened her eyes, she saw herself go into eye contact with familiar, ocean-blue eyes.

So familiar...it almost seemed like-

Marlene felt herself gasp. Skipper!?

He then helped Marlene stand up more properly as she dusted her outfit off. She still kept her eyes on him, though, wondering if he would run off or would disappear like he did when she got interrogated. But he didn't seem to do anything as he continued watching her position herself more comfortably.

"Skipper?" She then asked, wanting to hear his voice for confirmation.

"Affirmative," Skipper replied with a calm tone.

Marlene rubbed her eyes as she looked to him, not believing her own eyes. He concealed himself to her for a month, and yet he's just standing here in front her? WILLINGLY?

Nuh-uh. She didn't buy it.

"How can I tell it's you?" The brunette asked as she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes with suspicion.

"I don't know, you tell me," He replied as he gave her his own look of suspicion. "-Spy."

"Alright, I know it's you," Marlene sighed with relief. She then arched her eyebrow as she asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, sister," He snapped, crossing his arms.

"I was just...looking around," Marlene innocently shrugged, feeling a bead of sweat fall down from her forehead.

Boy, did his presence make her feel uneasy.

"Didn't look like it," Skipper replied as he started walking in circles around her, making Marlene gulp. "Looked like you were searching for some top secret information."

"Then you were out here watching me, if you can assume what I was doing?" Marlene gave him a cocky smile.

Skipper paused. Marlene could've sworn he tensed a bit as well, but felt herself relax once he gave her a smirk.

"Okay, you got me. I was watching you," He admitted as he threw his hands in the air.

"Creep," Marlene teased as she crossed her arms.

"Please," He scoffed. "I was watching you collect that information. You never objected to that."

"Even if I did, you'd call me false on it," She replied as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Skipper tsked, but didn't say anything.

"Where's your crew, anyway?" Marlene asked as she looked around. "I've never seen you out in the open like this."

"That's classified, as with the rest of your concerns," Skipper replied rather quickly as he looked out a nearby window.

Marlene rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I never heard you apologize," He said, making Marlene look to him.

"For what?"

"That little thing you did after you woke up from your little hangover awhile ago," He looked to her without much emotion.

She arched a brow, trying to process her memory. She would've smacked her head, since nothing came up. What DID she do, again?

"W-What did I do?" She stuttered a bit.

He rolled his eyes. "Threw up on me, of course."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Threw up on you? I never-"

He looked to her, making Marlene go silent. She felt herself gulp, finally remembering what she did.

Okay, this guy has good memory. But it IS kind of hard to forget when someone vomits on you, after all.

"Well, I'm sorry," Marlene said as she rubbed her arm. "I had a little to drink, and I wasn't feeling very good, and you were across from me, and I-"

"Apology accepted," Skipper interrupted her.

She paused. "Huh?"

"Accepted, done, and over with," He explained.

Marlene opened her mouth, about to say something, but she then heard some sort of snapping noise from across the hall. Skipper looked to his left, figuring that's where it was, and his eyes widened. Marlene was about to look for herself until Skipper pushed her back.

"I'll see you later, doll face," Skipper said as she slowly backed up a bit so he was distancing himself from Marlene. Before he ran off, he then waved his hands in front of her, looking as if he was doing a failed attempt at being a ghost.

"And, remember, you didn't see anything."

With that, he then ran off into the separate hallway where the snapping noise was heard. Marlene looked, only to see Skipper gone and nothing there. She groaned before returning to the stairs.

Boy, was he mysterious.

* * *

Private blinked as he watched Kowalski tinker with a very dangerous-looking device that sat on the steel table in front of him. A few sparks would fly out of it here and then while Private tried not to get hit by them. He was told not too stand too close near the scientist while he worked, but something was on his mind that he couldn't quite get the answer to.

"Kowalski?" He asked as he dodged another spark. The tall member must've not heard him as he continued to screw something in place on the device, eyes focused on his marvelous work. Private felt a little angered by this, since he didn't have much patience as he would show.

He then yelled, "KOWALSKI!"

"GAH!" The scientist jumped, throwing the wrench he had in his hand somewhere on the floor. When he turned around, he saw Private standing there, hands behind his back, giving him an innocent look.

Kowalski gave him a serious look. "Private, you could've just gotten me to make a mere mistake on this very dangerous sample of science! We all could've been blown up by now, or even worse-"

"Can I ask you something, Kowalski?" The child interrupted him. Kowalski felt himself gulp. Normally when Private went to him for something, it was about something he shouldn't know at that age and couldn't get anyone else to tell him the truth. Like he would, anyway.

But he shook it off as he then placed a hand on Private's shoulder. "Ask away."

"Why do you think Skippah won't let me celebrate Halloween?" Private asked as he cocked his head to the side, looking to the taller male.

Kowalski stood for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. He then made his way to the calendar as he repeated, "Halloween?"

"Yeah, it's October 25th! It's coming really soon," Private replied with an energetic tone.

Kowalski just simply arched a brow as he looked at the date. It had been the 25th of October, as he just now confirmed. It was hard to keep track of what day it was once you've been in a room for so long creating the works of science.

"Well, what did Skipper tell you?" He asked as he raised his goggles above his face, wanting to see Private more clearly.

"Well," The child hesitated. "He only told me that it was for a good reason, and raised up the subject about Manfredi and Johnson's tragedy involving candy."

"Ah, yes, the butterscotch twinkie incident," Kowalski looked to the ground in silence. Private did this as well to pay his respects at the sudden negative memory. Kowalski then cleared his throat as he raised his head along with Private.

"Well, Private, think of the whole point of Halloween first. You're going door-to-door to various strangers that give you pieces of sweet treats that are made up with either sugar or syrup and are combined with fruit, chocolate, or nuts that are bad for your health. The Skipper only wants you to be healthy for daily training and missions. Plus, you never know if one of the strangers giving you candy are secret spies in disguises or space squids having the delusional form of another individual of the human species."

"I suppose you're right," Private looked to the ground in shame. "But I'm still disguised if I'm wearing a costume. Then no one can find out my identity! And I can only eat the candy on certain occasions or from time to time."

Kowalski then rubbed his chin in thought. It did have benefits of the sweet treats all of them craved so dearly, but had so many risks involved as well. But yet with so many compromises it raises the chances of the unlikeliness of their hidden identifications being revealed to a secret spy or space squid that would see them. But then looking at Skipper, it'd even more highly unlikely for him to accept such a holiday.

"I'm sorry, Private," Kowalski shook his head after being lost in thought. "I don't think Skipper would let you do it, anyway."

Private looked down the floor with a frown, obviously affected by the decline.

"But," Kowalski gave him an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll do something special when the time comes. After all, everyone is distracted by doing the repeated pattern of going to various houses to gather sweet treats. Maybe Skipper is planning something significant on this date that we'll enjoy even better than performing the pattern of the 'trick-or-treating.'"

Private gave the tall member a smile at his words. Maybe Skipper DID have something special planned...

* * *

"So what are you going to wear for Halloween?" Doris asked as she adjusted herself on the chair at the table, looking at the other two females across from her.

"I don't know," Gloria replied with uneasiness in her tone. "I think I might not go out at all."

"Why not?" Marlene asked as she sipped on her afternoon coffee.

"Because I visited my dentist a few days ago, and he told me to stay away from candy for awhile. Especially now since, you know, it's the month that has candy flying all around," Gloria replied as she leaned back in her chair a bit.

"Well, that's too bad for you, because I'm going to a certain Halloween party that one of my brothers is throwing," Doris said as she pointed to herself on the emphasized word.

"How many brothers do you have?" Marlene asked as she set her cup down.

"A lot, but not too much," Doris replied as she shrugged.

"Well, you have fun with that. I'll just be laying back here watching a horror movie. Probably," Gloria shrugged.

"So what are you going to do, Marlene?" Doris asked as she turned to the brunette. Gloria did as well, waiting for her response.

"I don't know," She shrugged as she stared into her cup.

"How about you come with me to the party I'm going to?" Doris offered.

"I don't know. I mean, I never even knew you had any brothers until this very second..."

"Nonsense," Doris interrupted as she shook her head. "I'll introduce you to them! They're really cool guys, and they have a WHOLE bunch of activities going on. A lot that are very childish, but, hey, we adults need some fun of our own, right?"

"What kind of 'activites'?" Marlene asked, giving her a suspicious look.

Doris shrugged. "I think they had a huge pi ata stuffed with candy that we can tear to shreds, a contest going on for whoever wears the best outfit there, and a whole lot of other stuff, I guess. It'll look like a little Halloween carnival, since they're doing a lot outdoors."

"Really?" Marlene arched a brow. "That does sound...very fun, actually."

"So you want to go?" The blue-haired girl asked as she gave her an eager look.

Marlene pretended to think about it for a few seconds until she shrugged. "Oh, alright."

"SWEET!" Doris jumped up and down in her seat from excitement. "I'll go call and tell them I'm bringing you there, alright?"

"Okay," The brunette nodded.

"You know, since she's going," Gloria said as she looked to the table, a bit nervous. "C-Can I come, too?"

"I thought you said you weren't going out," Doris teased as she stuck her tongue out in a friendly manner.

"Well, I'll just stay away from the candy there. Simple," Gloria shrugged.

"Fine," Doris acted as if she made a rough decision. "I'll bring you both."

Marlene and Gloria then high-fived as Doris laughed. As soon as she was done, all three females were silent, making it a bit awkward.

"So, Marlene, what costume are you going to wear? Let me guess, an otter?" Doris teased.

"No," She gave the female a smirk. "I'm actually going as a black cat."

"Black cat? Wow, that would seem like the last thing I would guess for you to wear," Gloria commented as she arched one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to do something different," Marlene just shrugged. "I already have the costume in my room, so I'm just waiting until the night. Until then, I'm just going to work to pass time."

"Darn, I still have to get MY costume," Doris frowned.

"What are you going as? Let me guess, a dolphin?" Marlene teased.

Doris gave her a glare, but ended up smiling.

"No. I was actually thinking of going as a bloody nurse. Well, just getting a nurse costume and get creative with red dye."

"Well, damn, what am I going to wear?" Gloria asked as she threw her arms up.

"You don't HAVE to go with a costume," Doris explained as she leaned on the table. "It's just that most people will be wearing one, is all."

"Oh, okay, then. No dressing up for me," Gloria giggled.

"Is anyone else going to the party that you know of?" Marlene asked as she looked at Doris.

"Well, I think Alex and Marty are going. The rest are either too shy or have other things to do," Doris shrugged.

"Alex and Marty are going? Sweet!" Gloria commented.

"What about Skipper and his crew?" Marlene asked.

Doris shrugged again. "They never went out on Halloween. I don't think they've ever been out for any holidays besides the 4th of July, New Years, and Christmas."

"Only three holidays!?" Marlene exclaimed in surprise. "Don't they know how to have any fun?"

"You go tell that to Skipper, since he makes all of their decisions," Gloria said. "After all, I always remember that little kid in the group always wanting to celebrate everything."

"Private? Aww, how sad," Marlene frowned.

"I'm sure he does it for good reason, though," Doris pointed out. "I just wish he would let Kowalski have some fun for awhile..."

Both Marlene and Gloria exchanged knowing glances, making the blue-haired girl blush.

"I-I didn't mean it in THAT way-"

"We know, we know," Marlene interrupted, smirking. "But, still, I think that they should at least be let off a couple of times to do something worthwhile. Without good reason or not, Skipper should at least give them a break."

"My exact words," Gloria nodded. "But Skipper doesn't take orders from anyone, so trying to convince him may nearly be impossible."

"But you want to know how to get a guy to go your way?" Marlene suddenly asked with a mischievous tone. Both Doris and Gloria looked at her with interest.

"How?" They both asked at the same time.

"Point out their good traits," Marlene explained. "Like say, Doris, if you ever wanted Kowalski to do ANYTHING for you, all you have to say is something like: 'Oh, but, Kowalski, you're super smart, intelligent, and invent the impossible. You bring ALL the compromises and help keep the team alive by your CLEVER ideas and your ATTRACTIVE interest in science...'"

"That sounds more flirtatious than convincing," Gloria commented as she arched a brow.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Fine. Then you'd say: "But, Kowalski, you're smart, an inventor, the guy who knows everything about everyone, surely you can accomplish ANYTHING you want, right?'"

"Well, that might work..." Doris said as she got lost in thought.

"But I doubt Skipper will fall in to having his good charms pointed out," Gloria commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Marlene shrugged as she leaned back in her chair a bit. "Then I guess we'll just have to have some fun without them, eh?"

"Agreed," Doris nodded.

"Agreed," Gloria did as well.

"Sweet," The brunette grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N:**

I made Marlene not get the job because I found it rather boring to write about a psychiatrist. I know what you're thinking: _"Then why make her one in the first place?_" Well, reason to that was because I made an optional sideline when planning this out to change her job. I didn't think I was going to do it, but I did, anyway. A swimming instructor seems more fun than a psychiatrist, am I right?

The reason why this seems so two-sided was because I wrote both the penguins and Marlene's side a couple of times. I'm not sure whether I'll keep on doing this or not. This fic was more Marlene-centered, but I felt that I should include the penguins' side as well, since they are VERY neat and fun to write. When comparing to how I write Marlene's side, of course. I really want to mix both, but it seems a bit too soon for that. I'll try to slowly process it, see how that works out.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean that we aren't doing anything on Halloween!?" Private's voice rang out through the whole apartment. Kowalski felt himself glance up from his work as Rico looked up from whatever the hell he had been doing. Kowalski full well knew what the argument was about, but Rico sat there, rather dumbfounded at the sudden outburst. When he looked to Kowalski, he only ended up getting a knowing look from the tall member before he turned back to his own project, leaving Rico to just sit there and wonder.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Private stood in front of Skipper, his hands clenched into fists as he looked up at his leader with disbelief and anger. Skipper, on the other hand, held his coffee while he held a calm expression as he looked at the shorter male before him continue to give him glares. He didn't seem affected by it, since he had gotten used to Private's rage over simple things like that. It was a little charade that had been repeated many times, anyway.

"I mean that we AREN'T doing anything on Halloween. And that's final," Skipper replied smoothly.

"B-But, if we aren't doing ANYTHING, then we deserve the day off," Private argued, still using his angry tone.

"Why? So you can go out and get yourself spotted? No thank you," Skipper replied as he shook his head.

"I can just wear a disguise! No one would recognize me that way," Private defended.

The older male sighed. He just didn't give up, did he? Skipper then gave him a look.

"Private, why would you even want any of that sugary sweet anyhow? That way, I'd have to get you to train longer."

He paused.

"Come to think of it, that doesn't seem much of a problem, actually..."

Private face palmed. "Skippah, I-I can only eat a few pieces from time to time! So that way my body won't absorb much sugar!"

Skipper placed a hand on his chin, deep in thought. He was heavily considering it, but so many negative consequences were floating through his mind as well. After all, it WAS a holiday, and Private would be having something to occupy himself with that doesn't include unicorns or any of that cheap sap that came with it. But, then again, he WOULD be out in the open collecting many sweets from random strangers. And who the hell knows who would be walking on the sidewalks that would stalk him home and find out their secret headquarters.

After awhile, he felt himself sigh as he shook his head. "Sorry, Private, it's just too risky."

Private narrowed his eyes before gritting his teeth, completely angered by the result. He exclaimed, "This is why I have no friends!"

He then immediately slapped his hands over his mouth as his eyes widened, realizing what he had just said. Skipper's own eyes widened as he narrowed them a bit.

"Private," He began.

"I'm sorry, Skippah, but it's true," Private interrupted, removing his hands. "After all, I'm only surrounded by you guys every day. A-And I haven't had any friends that are my age ever since I was little. It's nice being around you guys, but I don't have anyone my age to share or laugh with..."

"Well, what does age matter?" Skipper asked as he set his coffee on a nearby table. "You're stronger than the kids that are at your age, and who knows if the people you befriend are spies in disguises that are seeking information on us!"

Private sighed, feeling a bit guilty for arguing with his leader.

"Sorry, Skippah," He apologized as he looked to the ground. "I-I just really wanted to try something new for once. But, now I realize, that you can never be too careful, and that maybe some things are better off the way they are now."

Skipper stared at Private with an unchanging expression. Boy, was this kid tugging at his heart strings.

"Fine," He sighed. "You can go."

Private immediately looked up with disbelief. Skipper even saw Kowalski and Rico peek from the corner in surprise at the sudden change.

"R-Really?" Private asked, a huge smile growing on his face.

Skipper shrugged. "Sure. I just have ta' make sure someone's with you at all times so that no one can get suspicious and that they can report if they see any out-of-the-ordinary actions."

"Skipper, would you prefer if I came with Private?" Kowalski asked as he fully stepped into the room.

"Negative," Skipper replied as he crossed his arms. "We can't have one of our soldiers go with another, because then we'd have to disguise ourselves. And it's bad enough having one of us wearing a costume, anyhow."

"I don't know," The tall member shrugged. "I, honestly, wouldn't mind if I wore a costume..."

Skipper gave him a look. "Still no."

Kowalski sighed as he looked down to the floor in shame. Rico then gave Skipper an excited look as he pointed to himself.

"That's an even bigger no!" Skipper snapped. "I'm not having any explosions take place, because that'll raise further suspicions."

Rico joined Kowalski at looking to the floor with disappointment. Private arched a brow at this as he gave Skipper a confused look.

"I'm already going to be in a costume, and everyone else will," He started.

"So?" The Skipper raised an eyebrow.

"So, if someone else were to come with me wearing a costume, it wouldn't look suspicious at all, because that's what everyone else is doing. And maybe we can just take a few notes at every door I stop at. A-And if people are in danger, we can be there to help, as we always do."

"Hmm," Skipper rubbed his chin in thought. "Valid points, I suppose. Maybe having you go out tonight can help us search for any spies. Make it easier for all of us. Only that at least 2 of us has to stay back here, just in case if anything happens."

"Then can I go?" Kowalski asked with impatience hinted in his tone.

"Why so eager, soldier?" Skipper smirked. "You aren't planning on joining in with Doris, are you?"

Kowalski remained silent, making everyone exchange knowing looks. Rico then made a kissy face as he made hand gestures that represented a couple kissing. This only resulted in Kowalski blushing as he looked to the floor.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Kowalski can go with Private. Both of you will need costumes. But make sure they aren't too dressy or are missing anything. Make it perfect. And be sure to check that no one recognizes you. Not even me."

"THAT'S almost nearly impossible," Kowalski commented.

Skipper smirked. "So get to it, boys."

Both Private and Kowalski nodded as they then ran off, leaving Rico and Skipper to stand there in silence.

* * *

Marlene felt herself smile as she looked around the building. It turns out that they were running a little program where the children in the building trick-or-treat as they would outside, but would do it in the building with all of their neighbors and such. Many were participating, and decorations were hanging everywhere. Marlene's old apartment never participated in any activities like these, which made the brunette just love the place even more.

Of course she wouldn't attend it because she was going out for the party with Doris, but she wanted to just walk around and take in the surroundings. She was wondering how the place would look like on Christmas. Boy, would that be interesting. But she shook the thought off as she looked at one of the tables being set with candy and such for the participants. She was rather amazed at how much they were giving away, being honest. She almost felt a little bad that she wouldn't contribute anything.

She saw Melman stepping on a little stool as he hung a decoration on the wall. Gloria was supporting him by holding the stool still as he struggled with hanging the thing. She could hear him mutter several 'thank you's and 'I've got it.' Marlene then walked towards them as she watched Melman finish hanging the piece when she arrived.

"Hey, guys," She waved when she reached them. "Can I help?"

"Sure," Gloria nodded as she handed her a spider decoration. "We were going to hang this one in the corner. I guess it'd make it easier for you, since you won't need a stool like Melman did."

Melman nodded, blushing a bit. But Marlene ignored this as she agreed to help, then going to the corner where she would hang the decoration. When she reached it, she saw that is was very dark in the corner, since none of the lights had lit up that way. But she shrugged it off as she then looked to where she would put it. When she then reached out to place a finger on the wall, she ended up smacking someone in the face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Marlene quickly apologized, dropping the decoration while doing so. She then felt herself arch a brow. "Wait, who's back there?"

It was silent for a few seconds. She could hear the figure breathe a bit nervously. When Marlene took a step forward, she saw the figure back away a bit. This only made Marlene curious as she reached out towards the figure again.

"Don't!" It replied rather quickly.

Marlene blinked. That voice seemed so familiar...whose was it?

"I'm sorry," She apologized again. "But can you please move? I have to hang this up."

"I can't. I'm under specific orders to not move," The figure replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Marlene placed a stubborn hand on her hip as she asked, "By who?"

"The Sk-"

The figure stopped itself as it smacked a hand over it's mouth. Marlene rolled her eyes, obviously knowing who it was by now.

"Kowalski?" She asked as she crossed her arms with a playful smile tugging at her lips. The figure sighed before stepping out of the darkness, revealing themself. It was, indeed, Kowalski, who looked a bit ashamed at being spotted.

"Why did Skipper order you to not move there?" Marlene asked as she glanced at the dark corner.

"As he would say himself," Kowalski rolled his eyes. "-Classified."

Marlene sighed. "Well, at least tell him that you failed, because I've gotta' hang this thing up."

With that, she held the spider decoration, letting Kowalski see for himself. At this, he sighed before walking away, leaving Marlene to hang the decoration in piece.

Before she did, she watched Kowalski quickly leave, managing to not get Gloria and Melman to not see him.

Quite the stealth, she thought as she hung the decoration up. She then stepped back, admiring her work. It looked like something that you couldn't see and would walk up to it with curiosity. So it had been doing its work for itself, Marlene had figured. She then walked back to Melman and Gloria, whom had been talking about something before she appeared.

"I got it set up. Anything else you need me to do?" The brunette asked with a friendly smile.

"No, that's all we needed to do to help with the decoration," Gloria replied. "Thanks, though."

"You're welcome," Marlene replied quickly. She then said goodbye to the two as she continued to walk around, noting of the other decorations that had been put up. Some made her jump a bit at the first sight, and some she merely passed by. Either way, it looked splendid, and she couldn't have done better.

* * *

When it was finally Halloween, Marlene was completely excited. She worked for a few days before it came, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the party she was going to go to, and what fun she was going to have. Maybe her interest in psychiatry hadn't passed when she moved to NY, but she was liking how things were turning out so far. She already had girlfriends and such, and she really couldn't ask for more.

Okay, maybe she could, but none of that mattered at that very moment. Marlene had just finished getting her costume on, and she had been checking herself out in the mirror for the past few minutes. She still felt a bit self-conscious in the outfit, which gave her that nervous feeling inside her stomach that you'd get when you're very tense. It was probably because she wasn't used to wearing something to dressy. But she'd have to get used to it at one point or another.

Her costume was completely black, figuring that it was of a black cat, anyway. She had the little head decoration that had ears popping out of it, which had been placed and the bottom of it tugging behind her ears. She also had a little kitten collar which had a bell placed in the middle of it, and would ring whenever she would walk or get physically active. She also had the tail that had been attached to the dress, and was where it should be appropriately. The rest of the outfit was an ordinary dress. It wasn't very modest, since her breasts were visible to anyone who looked. She really was wishing that she wore a suit underneath, but it was a pain to get on, and that would be wasting time, figuring that they were going to leave any second by now.

She also wore some boots that were black, just to blend in with the costume itself. The dress was a little bit itchy, but it was completely comfortable. Rather than having her breasts squished a little bit, but she didn't mind it, figuring that she would hide them if she spotted a guy looking, anyway.

Marlene was currently having trouble getting the zipper to be done by the back of her dress. She tried leaning over and getting it that way, but it was far too difficult. She ended up having to go to Gloria for help.

And when she had zipped it up, Marlene thanked her as she stepped back. Gloria finally took a good look at her and just commented, "Dang, girl."

"What?" The brunette asked as she looked down to her outfit.

"Are you trying to impress somebody? Because it sure looks like it to me," Gloria asked as she motioned over to the dress.

Marlene blushed. "O-Oh. Well, no, I'm not. But I guess this IS a little revealing, isn't it? I'd slip a shirt on underneath, but it took forever getting this thing on in the first place."

"Don't worry, you're far from looking like anything like that," Gloria assured her as she slipped a jacket over her shoulders.

"Really? Well, thanks." Marlene grinned as she twirled around like she was at a dance.

Gloria rolled her eyes as she opened up the door, grabbing her key chain. "Come on, let's go."

Marlene nodded as she stuffed her own keys inside of her small handbag, walking out with Gloria and to where the activities were going on.

* * *

"Are you done yet, Kowalski?" Private asked impatiently as he continued sitting down on the floor. A few people glanced towards him as they walked by, but minded their own business as they tended to the things going on elsewhere.

Kowalski shook his head. "Not yet, Private. I almost have it. Just...wait...a bit..."

Skipper sighed. "Couldn't we have done this back in the apartment?"

"It just came loose now, Skippah. Sorry," Private apologized as he crossed his arms as Kowalski tried to get the zipper in his suit back up again. It was actually kind of difficult, since it was stuck, and even Kowalski was having trouble getting it back on where it should be. Rico grunted as he stared at the bowl of candies set up on the table for the participants. THEY weren't participating, of course, but he still drooled over the small treats.

Skipper then slapped him, making him regain his attention to the situation at hand.

"Rico, do you think you can get this for me?" Kowalski asked as he mentioned down to the zipper. Private gulped as Rico tried to get a firm grip on the thing, and had pulled it rather harshly. It was still stuck, making him do a few more attempts before letting Kowalski get back to it.

A sudden female voice got their attention.

"Hey, guys!"

All four of them looked, just to see Marlene arriving where they were. Skipper's eyes widened as he looked towards her outfit, as with Kowalski and Rico. Private just simply watched her come without any amazement, not understanding why they looked impressed.

Kowalski simply commented, "Woah."

Rico, on the other hand, had given her a wolf whistle.

At this, Skipper smacked him upside the head for obvious reasons. He just rubbed his head as he gave Skipper a pouted look.

Marlene didn't notice any of this as she reached them. When she did, she placed a hand on her hip as she asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Kowalski replied for Skipper as he grunted, trying to get the zipper. "Just...trying...to..."

"To what? You need any help?" Marlene asked as she peeked over at Private, whom had just waved to her awkwardly.

"Not needed," Skipper replied. "We've got it all under con-"

"Actually, I could use your help," Kowalski interrupted as he stepped away from Private. Marlene then walked over to the child as she checked out the situation herself. She then managed to get the zipper fixed as she then rose it up, letting Private stand.

"Thanks, Marlene," Private said as she smiled.

"No problem," She replied. "What are you, anyway?"

"I'm a unicorn!" Private said as he twirled around. Truth was, his face was painted to look like a unicorn while he just wore bright-colored clothes. It would be hard to recognize him that well, figuring that he wore black and white all the time, as with the rest of them.

"Cool," Marlene said as she gave him a smile. She then turned to Kowalski, giving him a confused look. "And you are...?"

"A mad scientist," Kowalski replied casually.

"You really needed a costume for that?" Marlene gave him a look.

"No, I'm actually Albert Einstein," Kowalski said as he looked to the ground with disappointment.

"How come you two aren't dressed up if you're celebrating Halloween this year?" Marlene asked as she turned to Skipper and Rico.

"Truth is, we aren't celebrating it, but they are," Skipper said as he motioned over to Kowalski and Private.

"Uh huh," The brunette nodded as she gave Skipper a disbelieving look. "But why aren't you celebrating it together?"

Skipper started, "Classi-"

"I asked to, and Skipper wanted us to keep watch while he would back here," Private explained, oblivious to Skipper's current objection.

Marlene gave them a confused look, but shook it off, anyway. "So, Kowalski's taking him trick-or-treating?"

Skipper was about to say something until Doris and Gloria suddenly came out of nowhere and approached Marlene.

"Are you going to the party or what?" Doris asked as she placed a stubborn hand on her hip.

Marlene started, "I am, I am, I was just-"

"Doris!" Kowalski suddenly commented as he ran towards the female. Doris caught sight of Kowalski and ran towards him rather quickly. The two met up and had taken a good look at each other. Doris wore the bloody nurse costume and it looked a bit modest, but still was a bit revealing in some parts, like Marlene's costume.

"You look great," He commented.

"You, too," She complimented back.

Marlene watched the two with a smile while Skipper face palmed. Doris only giggled as she glanced towards Marlene, who only gestured for her to feel free to engage in conversation. It must've worked because soon both Doris and Kowalski were yammering on about a random subject that no one else could comprehend from the vocabulary they were using. Skipper then gave Marlene a glare, obviously affected by her getting in the way of their own tasks. She caught his glare and gave him a smile, making him groan as he looked away.

"You girls about ready?" Gloria asked as she appeared out of nowhere and stood by Marlene. When she noticed Doris was talking with Kowalski, she looked towards Marlene, who only mouthed the words: 'They're working on it.'

Gloria nodded before looking to Skipper, who seemed to watch Kowalski continue talking with Doris with a bored expression. He looked like he wanted to interfere, but he didn't do any moves. At this, Gloria arched a brow in confusion, but soon had shook it off as she looked at the situation at hand.

"So, what are you four doing tonight?" Gloria asked him, glancing towards Private and his costume.

"Classified," He replied. Marlene rolled her eyes in the background.

"Figures," Gloria shrugged as she then looked back to Doris and Kowalski, who were still talking. At this, Skipper then shifted his position.

"Come on! We don't have all night," He called out with an impatient tone.

"Yeah! We're going to miss all the Peanut Butter Winkies that get handed out," Private added with a frown.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Kowalski said as he rolled his eyes, walking back to his group and away from Doris. Doris walked back to Marlene and Gloria, who gave her knowing looks. She gave them both a glare, making Marlene and Gloria smirk as they glanced at each other.

"Well, we're just going to head off to a party," Marlene said in a casual tone as she turned towards Skipper.

Skipper gave her a look that said, 'Like I care?'

Marlene shrugged it off as she headed out the apartment building with Gloria and Doris, soon disappearing in the streets with various people dressed up.

* * *

When they walked for, what seemed like an hour, Marlene groaned.

"Where are they, exactly? If they were THIS far, we could've taken your car, or something..."

"Oh, just hang in there," Doris waved it off as she continued to lead them. "We're almost there."

"So, what were you and Kowalski talking about back at the apartment?" Gloria asked with a hinting tone. Doris ignored it as she pretended to shrug casually.

"Oh, just about some friendly subjects. Caught up on things, and all."

"Really? Didn't look like it," Marlene commented as she tugged on her dress. Doris groaned, but ignored her hinting words. This only made the brunette and African-American exchange glances from behind her. They both shrugged it off, though, figuring that their match-making ways can be used later.

"Alright, here we are," Doris said as they finally reached their destination.

Marlene felt her jaw drop.

The house was of an orange mansion that took up a lot of space. It had a fountain in the front while it was surrounded by a tall, black gate that had spikes above it for protection reasons. The grass was really healthy and it was in a really good neighborhood, figuring that there weren't many houses around it, either.

"THAT place?" Gloria asked, snapping Marlene back into reality.

Doris gave her a look. "Yeah. Why?"

Gloria shrugged. "No reason. Just took me by surprise, is all."

They then headed towards the gate. While on their way, Marlene looked to Doris.

"Your brothers live here, right?"

"Yeah," Doris replied, giving her a confused look.

"Why are you living in an apartment if your brothers live here?" Marlene asked, giving her a look as if she were crazy.

"Well, honestly, I thought about moving out awhile ago, but I just couldn't," Doris shrugged. "I had my mind set on other things, and I like where I live. The neighbors are cool. But, here, though, you have a ton of rules and I'd have to pay more to live here than at there. It may look sweet and all, but it's not affordable."

"How can your brothers afford this if you can't?" Gloria asked.

"Well, one of them is a genius and makes a ton of money doing whatever the hell they do, but that's all for another day to tell you girls," Doris replied as she then showed a guy at the front her invitation. He then looked to Marlene and Gloria with expecting looks.

"Oh, no, they're with me," Doris explained as she hugged the girls. The man just shrugged as he opened the gates for them, letting them enter.

While they approached the mansion, Marlene noted the many activities going on just outside. There were some buckets while people bobbed for apples, and a lot of others were just mini-games. Marlene couldn't tell what the prizes were, but she saw a lot of candy being held out to the winners, and people seemed to play for free. It would seem like the games you'd see at the circus when you were walking around, except that there were few and people were having more fun than trying to achieve things.

When Doris lead them inside the mansion, things only appeared bigger. It wasn't that regular house that you'd have a high-school haunted house party at, but it was rather more...what's the word? It couldn't be formal, because the place looked like a mess because of all the trash lying around. Maybe it was just bigger, is all. But Marlene felt a strange familiar feeling about the place that she couldn't put her hand on. Maybe it was d j vu.

A sudden voice caught the three females' attention.

"Hey, sis!"

Doris smiled as she turned to the owner of the voice. From the first glance, you can definitely tell that both Doris and the person were related. For one, they both had blue-dyed hair, and seemed to be the same height. The both seemed fidgety as well, but Marlene couldn't know for sure.

"Bryan, I'd like you to meet my friends. They're Gloria and Marlene. Well, Marlene is the new one. I know you heard me mention Gloria before," Doris introduced as she turned him to the two females. Marlene awkwardly waved while Gloria gave Bryan a smile.

"Ah, how great to meet you girls! I'm sure that you've been treating Doris fine, am I right?" He asked, looking over to her.

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes as she gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "No need to go into all 'big brother defense-mode,' gosh."

Marlene blinked as she observed Bryan's attire. He didn't wear a costume, but seemed to be wearing a white short that had a sport team's logo on it, and wore black shorts. He looked like he was about to go out for basketball, but, yet again, she couldn't know for sure.

"Ah, fine," He said before turning back to Marlene and Gloria. "Feel free to participate in anything, since it's all open to everyone. Help yourselves to whatever you find in the kitchen and all that. Just keep in mind while you're here: You break it, you buy it."

He then gave them a wink before walking off, leaving them alone. They then exchanged glances.

"He left out many details, so I'll fill them in for you," Doris said as she shook her head. "The contest for the best costume will be determined by some random guy here that takes note on everyone's costumes. You don't need to worry if you're not wearing one. I think the prize is a huge box of candy, or something. You'll see if you win, anyway. Otherwise, there isn't much to it rather than the rules to whatever we stumble upon."

"Oh, sweet. Where should we start?" Gloria asked as she looked around.

"Well, you guys can do whatever you want. I'm just going to search for the book I've been wanting to steal from my brother," Doris said with a mischievous smile before walking off, leaving Gloria and Marlene alone.

"I guess I'll go do the games outside," Marlene shrugged as she looked at her. Gloria nodded, letting the brunette walk away. Gloria, on the other hand, made her way to the kitchen, disappearing in the crowd of people there.

* * *

Marlene didn't do much, rather than trying at some archery to hit a pumpkin from afar. She failed several attempts and didn't win anything, rather than a lollipop for an attempt. She felt like a child for getting rewarded for not doing anything right, but she shrugged it off. It's better getting free sweets than nothing. She also played a game where you had to hold your breath in a bucket for the longest time. It depended on the time length and how long you held it compared to the others. This was relatively difficult, figuring that you had your head upside down the entire time.

She also managed to participate in a little Nerf war some teens were running. She just asked for a gun and got one with some ammo, and ended up shooting the ones that were competing. This was all for fun and games and she didn't get some candy out of it, but she felt happy that she was participating in something. She couldn't imagine herself in Doris' position, reading a book quietly in the corner while so much would be going on outside.

Marlene could hear the music blasting from inside while she was outside participating in several games. She knew that you had the opportunity to dance, but she just didn't feel like it. It just seemed a bit different attending a dancing party somewhere else besides Julian's place. It just didn't have the whole...joint fiasco she somewhat enjoyed that was there back at the apartment building. She was sure you had a lot more space and whatnot, but she would only join in on it if she heard one of her favorite songs. And, so far, none had came up.

It hadn't been long after browsing for a few more things to do before Marlene heard someone suddenly announce, "They've got the pi ata out!"

Soon before the brunette knew it, a sudden stampede of people came running towards the direction of the voice. She ended up having to dodge them, but soon ended up running after them. It seemed better than winning a few pieces of candy at attempting difficult tasks, right? It should be worth it, after all.

* * *

And worthy it was.

It didn't take long before some strong person managed to crack open the large pi ata. It was a bit difficult to do, figuring that the thing was covered in duct tape, making it harder to break. But someone managed to do it, after all, and many people dived in after candy. Marlene wasn't able to get any, since of all the people in her way, but she managed to snag a few big pieces or two. There were HUGE bars stacked in there and thousands of pieces. No wonder it looked like it would fall off the string while they were holding it up.

The brunette didn't get much candy, and she sighed, feeling rather disappointed. But, when her spirits were down, Gloria appeared out of nowhere with a handful of candy. She held them out towards Marlene, who only gave her a confused look.

"For me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Duh," Gloria rolled her eyes. "I can't have candy, remember?"

"Oh, alright, then," Marlene gave her a big grin as she stuffed as much as she could in her small handbag. The rest she held in her hands, which wasn't much. She figured for Doris to carry them in her purse so she wouldn't have to hold them, anyway.

"How'd you get all these, anyway?" Marlene asked as she piled the candy into her left hand. Gloria shrugged.

"I, uh, saw the pi ata out here, and decided to get in on the action. You can't believe how many people tried to hold me back when they tried to get their share, but I can push past people very well."

Marlene giggled. "I'm glad you did. I have quite a sweet tooth."

"Good to hear. The kitchen had amazing food. I thought it would only be snacks and whatnot, but they actually had good lunches lying around. I want to live here..." She sighed dreamily.

"I wouldn't," Marlene replied with a shrug. "I mean, it's nice and all, but all the troubles you'd have to go through. Don't get me wrong, though. If I had the opportunity to live in a place like this, and I can AFFORD it, I'd gladly take it."

Gloria sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I do like our apartment, after all. Plus, we wouldn't have the neighbors, either..."

Or Skipper and his team. Marlene then smacked her head at the sudden thought. Skipper and his team!? What the heck was going through her mind?

She shook it off as she replied, "Yeah. I think we have enough friendly neighbors as it is."

Their thoughts were soon interrupted after a loud crashing sound coming from another room. Immediately, both females ran towards the noise, only to see that someone had broken a vase. One of Doris' brothers, Marlene figured, then had ran up to him and started talking to them with a serious expression. People gathered, but ended up minding their own business a few seconds later. Both Gloria and Marlene left the scene while the brunette tried to grab the candies she had dropped on the way there.

"Well THAT sure sucked," Gloria commented as they stopped.

"What did?" Marlene asked with confusion hinted in her tone.

Gloria shrugged. "That vase being broken. See, if I had a house like this, I wouldn't run parties. Just too much stuff that is too valuable to be broken by mistake."

"Well, my brothers aren't very serious about this house, you know," A sudden voice commented.

Both Gloria and Marlene jumped as they turned in the direction of the voice, soon to see Doris smirking as she held a book in her right hand. Gloria sighed with relief as Marlene bent down to pick up the candies she had dropped.

"They really aren't?" Gloria asked, turning to Doris.

The blue-haired female shook her head. "No, not really. After all, this house IS the responsibility of my genius brother, not them. They only hang around here for the pool, since that's the only thing they use. Well, most of the time, anyway."

"So they just throw parties like these at any time?" Marlene asked as she stood up after retrieving the candy.

"Oh, no, definitely not," Doris laughed as she shook her had. "No WAY would my responsible brother let them do that. He only lets them throw occasional ones. And that, well, includes holidays. I like to come here for Christmas, actually."

"I wouldn't blame you," Gloria commented as she started to go into a daydream-like state. "And the fourth of July, where you can watch the fireworks from above this place..."

"Stop drooling," Doris rolled her eyes, making Gloria snap back into reality.

"I-I am?" The female blushed, rubbing her mouth.

Marlene giggled. "No, she was just teasing."

She then turned to Doris. "But, fourth of July DOES seem like an exciting holiday to celebrate at this place."

Doris nodded. "Yeah. I never come here for THAT, though. Come to think of it, I barely come to this place as it is."

Gloria gave her a look as if she were mad, but Marlene nudged her, making her stop. Doris then noticed the candies Marlene still held uncomfortably.

"Want me to put those in my purse?" She offered, handing out her bag. Marlene nodded, dumping the handful of candy into it. After that, Doris zipped it up as she regained her grip on the book.

"Is that the book you wanted to 'borrow'?" Gloria asked as she used finger quotes.

Doris laughed. "Indeed. I am delighted in 'borrowing' this. It's actually a romance novel that I've been wanting to buy, but I heard that Rick, one of my other brothers, has had it, and I decided to just go and...you know, pick it up sometime. And, I figure, why not now?"

"I wouldn't blame you," Marlene giggled. "No one's really paying attention to anything, are they?"

"Certainly not," Doris replied as she watched a guy lean on the edge of the couch and ended up falling on the ground. She ended up stifling a giggle as she looked back to the two females, who only exchanged confused looks.

"Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention, please?" A sudden male voice asked. This gathered everyone's attention as they then turned to where it came from, to see Bryan holding a microphone as he stood, looking at everyone. Once the music was stopped and everyone was looking at him, he then started his announcement.

"Alright, since you guys HAVE heard of the whole contest we have going on, I decided to announce our winners now. I will let you keep in mind that we DID pick out people that only had the best costumes. Now, we judged it based upon the quality of the costume and HOW they had worn it. And, I can tell you, it was quite hard to find, figuring that everyone here looks splendid. Especially you, Martha. You look beautiful tonight. Really."

Everyone looked towards a specific female that had a cup of beer in her hand as a sudden spotlight was shined down on her. She blushed as she waved a hand to him, a simple gesture telling him to stop. Bryan only laughed, gaining everyone's attention once more.

Gloria suddenly leaned to Doris as she asked, "What was THAT about?"

"Hm?" She asked, looking to her. "O-Oh! Well, Bryan and Martha have been dating for some time now. It's rather sweet for him to compliment her in front of people like this."

Gloria nodded as she looked back to Bryan, who had stopped laughing and had continued the announcement.

"Do keep in mind that the prize of the winners chosen tonight will be of this large pumpkin right next to me that is filled with, and literally, EVERYTHING we bought off to the side. And, as you can tell, we had a LOT of candy tonight. But, don't underestimate that we don't have anymore, because this baby, right here, proves that statement wrong."

Everyone looked towards the pumpkin, and Marlene felt her jaw drop. The thing was HUGE! It actually went up to Bryan's waistline while he stood. It looked really heavy because of its size, and it must've taken awhile for them to clear all the seeds out of it. But, she didn't want to know, so she had just shrugged it off as she continued to listen to what Bryan had to say.

He took a breath before continuing, "We only have two winners, so they will each take half of what's in there, so it's fair. I had Mark judge the costumes tonight, and he plays fair. Okay, well, kind of. He has a thing for ladies' outfits, but he doesn't pick the stripper or sexy costumes. So I apologize for the women who had chosen that specific attire for tonight."

Several sighs were heard in the audience.

He stopped to smirk, but continued, "Don't worry, I'm sure that next year the rules will be changing with those matters. But, anyway, as I was saying, Mark judged them, and he made sure to check EVERYONE that he could. He doesn't pick right away, as you can tell, and he had just now picked the results, based upon the names from the invitations we had received when you all first came here. If you were the 'plus one's,' or extra guests, we will describe you instead of by name."

He then cleared his throat before grabbing a small piece of paper from a person that handed it to him. They then exited the spotlight, leaving Bryan to unfold and read what it had to say. After reading all the text, he smirked as he stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket.

He then spoke, "The winners are Brandon Zuchieven and Marlene...well, I don't know her last time. But the one standing with my sister in the back!"

Everyone then applauded as Marlene felt her jaw drop. Doris then shoved her to the front along with Gloria, making the brunette stiffen. When she arrived to Bryan, a random guy dressed up as Jack Skellington came to the other side of him. She assumed it to be the "Brandon" guy he had announced.

Bryan turned to the two as he said, "Congrats, guys. You can get the candy as soon as you leave or when the party's over. Whatever suits your cup of tea. You only get half of what's in there each, so it'll be estimated and all that crap. Hope you enjoy the rest of the party."

With that, everyone applauded as Bryan put the microphone away, and soon everyone was back to the normal state. When Marlene returned to Gloria and Doris, they both gave her a smirk.

"What?" Marlene asked, looking innocent.

"You know what this means, right?" Gloria asked. Marlene only arched a brow as she looked to the two, clearly confused.

"You get a WHOLE ton of candy!" Doris threw her arms in the air. "This means that you have more than what you got, and both of our purses are already filled."

"Yeah, so how are we going to get ALL of it back to the apartment complex?" Marlene asked as she looked to the two.

"Pft, easy," Doris rolled her eyes. "I'll get my brothers to bring it for us through their car. We really should've brought one if I knew this was going to happen."

"Speaking of which, how did you even win, anyway?" Gloria asked. "Did you flash around a bit for them to notice?"

"W-What? No," Marlene defended. "I guess they just liked my outfit."

"I wouldn't blame them," Doris commented. "You look real cute in it. I do, too, in my own outfit but I guess that they had a specific 'no relatives' rule. As if they didn't want to pick me, anyway."

Marlene rolled her eyes, but felt herself smile at her accomplishment. She didn't expect to get chosen for the best outfit, but she didn't want to deny the prize, either. She loved candy, so it was a win-win situation.

Oh, she was going to have fun.

* * *

When the girls arrived at the apartment, they had stepped out of Doris' bother's truck and onto the sidewalk. He had a huge bucket where the candy was stored in that was put into the back seat. He then grabbed the bucket with a surprising amount of strength and had shut the door. As soon as he reached the girls, he handed it to Marlene. When she took it, she felt herself immediately drop it to the floor at the weight. At this, he nervously laughed.

"Careful," He warned with a friendly smile. "It is heavy."

"I'm sure we can take of it, Raymond," Doris replied with an eye roll as she helped Marlene hoist the bucket up. Gloria helped as well for extra support. Raymond then waved to them as he stepped back into his truck and drove off, leaving them to enter the building.

And from the first few steps, they were immediately stopped by three figures. Marlene almost stumbled a bit if it weren't for Doris to catch her before doing so with her free hand. The brunette thanked her as she then repositioned herself, looking to the three that had startled them.

Her sight was soon caught with Julian staring at the bucket along with Mort as Maurice stood behind them.

"Ooh! What delicious treats you have brought for 'de King!" Julian commented as he started to drool.

"Wha-? For YOU?" Gloria asked, sounded offended.

"Yes! Why else would you bring a bucket full of such candies for yourselves!? It was obviously meant for 'de King, which is me," Julian said as he placed a hand on his chest, motioning to himself. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Julian, I won this from a contest, so it's, well, technically mine."

"Wha-? You did not bring 'dat for your King!?" Julian asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Maurice, tell her off!"

"I can't, your majesty," Maurice apologized as he gave the three females an apologizing look. "It's rightfully her prize, not yours."

"It is almost as if you are against me, I swear!" Julian snapped. He then turned to his little nephew. "Mort, go get 'de treats for your King."

"Okay!" Mort said in a loud tone as he ran to the get the bucket. Before he could, Marlene turned, making Mort slam into the wall.

"For the last time, Julian, these are NOT yours!" The brunette snapped, placing the bucket on the ground. Gloria stretched as Doris rubbed her back, still glaring at Julian across from them.

"If 'dey are not mine, 'den I will make them mine! Maurice, make 'de treats mine," Julian ordered.

Maurice rolled his eyes. "Julian, I-"

"What's going on here?" Skipper's voice rang from out of nowhere as he approached the 6.

"Julian won't leave us alone!" Doris complained as she threw her hands in the air. Julian, at this, scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"'DEY aren't giving 'de King what he commands! And whatever 'de king COMMANDS them to do is something 'dey MUST do!"

"He's trying to get something that isn't his, is he?" Skipper asked as he gave Maurice a knowing look. Maurice sighed, as he slowly nodded, making sure Julian didn't see him do it.

Marlene sighed as she turned to him. "Skipper, I won this candy fair and square. Julian's trying to take it for no reason!"

"Taking from a lady? I expect better from you, Ringtail," Skipper said as he gave Julian a look. At this, the "King" just crossed his arms as he raised his chin.

"Lady or no lady, I still want 'de treats."

Gloria rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "Julian, if you touch that bucket at all, I will throw you out of this building and onto the streets!"

"Oh, 'de King is SOO scared," Julian mocked. "Especially of being threatened by a girl. What are you going to do? Fold my laundry?"

Gloria narrowed her eyes as she shoved up her sleeves, gritting her teeth.

"You shouldn't have said that," Doris shook her head in disappointment.

"What? Like I'm going to regret it!?" Julian asked with a smile. Maurice backed away from the scene, pulling Mort with him.

Gloria was about to pound Julian like no tomorrow until Skipper stood in her way, making her unable to. At this, she groaned in frustration.

"Skipper, move!"

"I think NOT, sister," Skipper shook his head. "Violence isn't necessary at all. Why, it'll only get Ringtail to want those treats even more! Plus, if he ends in the hospital, you'll be responsible for it. And we don't want that happening, do we?"

Gloria narrowed her eyes, but backed off and away from him. Skipper then turned to Julian, who looked rather relieved at his life being spared.

"-And YOU are to stay away from that candy at all costs. If it isn't yours, then don't take it. I thought you learned your lesson last time!"

"But 'de King has all rights to take whatever he desires!" Julian argued.

"And I really desire to punch you straight into Manhattan right now, but I have no right to unless it's self defense, in which we ALL know that you'd lose at, anyway."

"N-No, I won't! 'De king can do any'ding!" Julian argued with a rather nervous tone.

Skipper rolled his eyes before facing Marlene. He then said, "If he takes anything, just let me know and I'll take care of it. If he's being a bother, let me know, too."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I can defend myself, you know."

He smirked, but it quickly fell. "And I bet it'll be even more violent than what I might do to him. But it's rather better to have justice take its course than violence.

Marlene didn't say anything, making Skipper turn away from her and give Julian a glare. He then walked away, leaving the 6 to stand in silence.

"You hear that?" Doris asked with a cocky smile, crossing her arms. "Now you've got Skipper on your case. Really think you're going to get those candies now?"

Julian opened his mouth, about to argue, but no words came out. He tried again, but fell silent once more. He gave them a glare before walking back upstairs with Mort and Maurice following him. After that, things went silent.

"He's such a pain," Gloria rolled her eyes as she helped Marlene and Doris pick up the bucket.

"Tell me about it," Marlene nodded as they made their way to the room.

* * *

The next few days were filled with nonstop sweets. Marlene would eat a certain portion from time to time, making sure she didn't get carried away. She shared several of them with Doris, Gloria, and the rest of her neighbors. Well, except Julian. When she offered Skipper's team some, they seemed to go for it, but Skipper declined for them. And out of long minutes of manipulation, she managed to give a small portion to Private, who thanked her with a warm smile and gave her some treats in return.

And soon before she even knew it, all the candy had been gone. Marlene didn't really care if she gained much weight from this, figuring that she'd lose it all from her work, anyway. She didn't know about the other people that filled up on what she gave them, but she could care less. It was all gone and out of sight. She felt rather glad to have won it in the first place.

Not much has happened then. Marlene continued to go to work, hang out with Gloria and Doris whenever she could, and kept in touch with the neighbors when she got the chance. She couldn't say it was boring, because it was far from such a thing. It was just less active than the first month she had moved in. Wasn't a big deal, anyway, figuring that she would at least watch some of her favorite shows to keep her occupied from boredom in the meantime.

Marlene managed to buy some furniture for her room. She now had a desk where she could store a few things at, and would work on it for some personal projects she'd have or if some matters would rise. All her clothes were either in her dresser or in her closet, so she didn't have that to worry about. Her room wasn't filled with as many things as her old one from her old apartment, but she felt comfortable in it. And that's what should matter, rather than being fancy and having all sorts of stuff lying around. Besides, it kept it clean. Nothing to worry about, right?

At least she thought so. She was able to provide her own half of the rent, buy groceries for her and Gloria, and just keep to herself, mostly. When she didn't have work and would be at the apartment while Gloria would be at her job, she'd just sit around or watch some television. She wished she could do more, but she didn't need to go clothes shopping or search for any other necessities. She remembered having thoughts about getting her toenails painted just to pass time, but she let down the opportunity. She'd only be in town for a few minutes if she didn't have any reason to be out there, anyway, right?

And today was one of those days where Gloria was out for her job and Marlene wasn't working. She was sitting on the couch as she skimmed through the channels, keeping a firm grip of the remote. Nothing seemed to be on, and she didn't have any new recorded episodes. And after browsing for countless minutes, the brunette sighed as she turned off the TV and placed the remote on the coffee table.

She felt bored. She needed to do SOMETHING!

Her eyes suddenly widened as an idea popped into her head. Quickly, she grabbed her keys as she headed out the door and down the hallway for a bit. When she felt herself reach the door, she politely had knocked. She felt herself waiting a few seconds before trying again, but this time, louder. And after she waited a few more minutes after that, she frowned.

"Guys?" She asked from other side of the door. "Are you ho-"

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

When Marlene woke up, she found herself lying down. Except she wasn't in a bed, but rather...a cot? When she sat up, she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. When she looked around, she had confirmed in her being a cot. Which was weird, figuring that she didn't know why, out of all places, she was there.

"Skipper, she's awake," A sudden voice said from across from her. Marlene felt herself jump as she looked, to see Kowalski standing with a clipboard in his hand. Marlene waved to him, but didn't get one back, due to him being busy with whatever he was scribbling on the sheet of paper he had in front of him.

"About time," Skipper's voice came out of nowhere to her right. Marlene felt herself jump, to see Skipper across from her, but closer than Kowalski had been. After seeing her jump, he gave her a look.

"Sorry," The brunette shook her head. "Still not used to your sudden appearance everywhere."

"And hope you won't get used to it," Skipper replied rather quickly.

Marlene arched a brow, but shrugged it off as she pulled the blankets that had been placed on her to the side.

"So what'd you come here, Marlene?" Private asked as he appeared out of nowhere. "Did Julian steal any of that candy?"

"What? No," Marlene gave him a smile. "That's long gone."

"Darn," Kowalski commented as he looked up from his clipboard. "I was hoping for another piece of-"

"Kowalski," Skipper snapped, making him silent. He then turned back to Marlene, who was looking to the ground.

"Marlene?"

She jumped, looking at him, but only rubbed her head, groaning.

"So? What'd you come here for?" He asked as he watched her regain her focus.

"Do I really need a reason?" Marlene asked as she gave him a look.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Marlene ignored this as she said, "I actually wanted to stop by to say 'Hello.' You know, like a good neighbor?"

"That's rather kind of you," Private thanked as he gave her a smile.

Marlene smiled. "Thank you, Private."

Skipper rolled his eyes as he ignored the child behind him. He positioned himself so he faced Marlene more properly as she made herself comfortable in where she was sitting.

"If you stopped by here to say 'Hello,' shouldn't your business be done?" He snapped, his tolerance for her being run low. Marlene gave him a glare, but soon ended up with a teasing smile.

"No, not yet. I hadn't said 'Hello' yet."

Skipper arched a brow before crossing his arms, clearly not amused at the answer he had gotten.

"Hello," She then said as she waved to those in the room.

"Good evening," Kowalski said without glanced up from his board.

"Hi!" Private waved with a wide smile.

Skipper didn't say anything, making Marlene look to him.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He snapped.

She scooted backwards a bit. "Geez, Skipper. Just say 'Hello,' and I can leave."

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Hello. Now your business is done here, am I correct?"

"Not exactly," Marlene replied before getting up from the cot and looking around. "Nice place you got here, by the way."

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he watched her every movement, as if expecting her to touch everything. Marlene didn't, but rather observed everything in sight. Their apartment was really clean, and yet simple-looking. The room she was in didn't have much rather than a fish trophy hanging on the wall and she saw a little bunk where guessed the crew must've slept. There were also different rooms that she wanted to explore. Before she can get to it, though, Skipper stepped into her way.

"You aren't allowed in there," He said as if it was obvious.

"Well, sorry, Mr. 'I've got things to hide,'" Marlene placed her hands on her hips.

Skipper only gave her a glare, but Marlene walked away from him as she stepped near the trophy. When she took about 3 steps forward, she suddenly heard Kowalski shout:

"WAIT! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER-"

Before Marlene knew it, she suddenly felt someone push to her to the side as she got tossed to the ground. She felt her head land on the carpet rather forcefully as she felt her body slam down with it. It was silent after that, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Skipper looking back down at her with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he had gotten off of her. Marlene then sat up.

"Yeah? But why did you-?"

Her sentence was cut off by the sight that came to her. In front of the fish trophy were spikes that had released from the carpet and were still sticking straight up. They weren't very tall, but looked very sharp that it would prick you if you laid a finger on one of them. Kowalski walked towards it and had pressed a button somewhere in the carpet across from it, making it sink back into the ground.

Marlene then stood, giving them a rather surprised look. "Booby traps? Why is your place booby-trapped!?"

"That's classified," Skipper replied immediately.

"Sorry that you almost got hurt, Marlene," Private apologized as he made his way towards her. "But you really should watch where you step in here."

"If this place is booby-trapped, why didn't you guys warn me when I started walking around!?" Marlene asked, as if they were crazy.

"Well, a warning would've been highly suspicious, making you crave curiosity to seek the depths of what the room may contain and the others past beyond it," Kowalski commented as he stood back up. "You already showed interest in the other rooms of our apartment, so it would've raised that even higher than you being oblivious to it."

Marlene shook her head. "Whatever. Say, where's that crazy one of yours?"

"Oh, Rico?" Private asked. "He's out getting-"

"That's classified," Skipper interrupted, making Private go silent.

Marlene raised a brow, but shrugged it off, anyway. "Are there anymore traps I should be aware of?"

"Why? So you won't have trouble searching for whatever you'd need when you would go in here while we're asleep to collect valuable information?" Skipper suddenly asked.

Marlene gave them a look. "What? No! I thought we got the point clear of me not being a spy by now."

"Kowalski, get the gas. She's seen too much," Skipper ordered, glancing in his scientist's direction. Kowalski saluted him before leaving the room rather quickly.

Marlene rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Skipper, I won't tell anyone about your 'booby traps,' okay?"

"It's not the traps I'm worried about," Skipper replied with a smirk. "It's what you don't know."

"Okay, maybe I don't know things," She admitted. "But, can I at least come here without being knocked out and be able to just say 'Hello,' or something? Because this isn't very neighborly-like to me."

"She's right, Skippah," Private piped up from behind him. "I mean, after all, she had almost gotten seriously hurt from the spikes just when she came by to say hello. The least we can do is treat her with more respect and hospitality, right?"

"Hospitality is for the unaware, Private," Skipper replied, glancing back at him. "But, I suppose we can treat her a little bit with more chivalry. After all, you know, she isn't a spy."

Marlene felt her eyes widen, but soon shook it off. At least he got over the fact that she wasn't a spy by now. Still, she felt like he still had suspicions, judging by the look he had whenever he gave her. He seemed a bit uncertain and very tense whenever he'd look at her, and made her feel a bit nervous.

He then looked back to her. "Fine. But don't stop by too often, because you'll never know what can happen. Next time, maybe you WILL get hurt. And it won't be our fault, either."

"Fine. I can take responsibility for my own actions," Marlene stood her ground. "Even if it means to just be kind and nice to you guys."

"Oh, dedicated, aren't we?" He asked with a tiny smirk. He quickly wiped it off as he added, "Fine. But, as long as you're under OUR roof, sister, you'd better be cautious. Because if you're going to stop by like this, danger may lurk in every corner."

"Oh...kay?" Marlene gave him a confused look. She shook it off as she said, "I'll be sure to stop by more frequently so I can, at least, earn your guys' trust."

Skipper looked like he was going to laugh. Private, on the other hand, just smiled as he looked to the brunette.

"You have my trust, Marlene!"

"Thank you, Private. You have mine as well," She gave him a warm smile.

She then sighed before adding, "You, too, Skipper."

"Woah, wait a minute," He held his hands out. "We barely know each other, yet you're putting trust in my hands?"

"You seem dedicated and I've seen you help other people out. What's there NOT to trust?" Marlene asked as she arched a brow.

He shook his head. "That's a little na ve, Marlene."

She was about to argue until Kowalski suddenly entered the room carrying something in his hands Marlene couldn't make out. When he walked towards her, she took a step back, giving him a look as if he were mad.

"What are you doing!?"

Kowalski gave her a look. "Well, if you must know-"

Skipper immediately placed a hand over his lips, making the rest of his sentence come out mumbled. He said, "Don't worry, Dollface. Just know that it won't hurt ya'."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's the last thing I want to know."

"Keep it up and we might actually try to hurt you," Skipper snapped.

"Why would we do that?" Private innocently asked.

Kowalski was about to speak until Skipper gave him a glare, making the scientist go silent.

"Whatever," Marlene shook her head. "Can I at least go back to my room?"

"Oh, you can," Skipper nodded. "But you're not getting there so easily."

She arched a brow. "Still don't trust me?"

Skipper gave her a smile. "Why'd you come here if you just wanted to go back to your room, anyway?"

Marlene never got to answer as she suddenly had felt Kowalski put some gas into her body, making her eyes slowly drop.

The last thing she remembered was seeing darkness and feeling two arms wrap around her as she was hoisted up over someone's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long for an update. About a month, I guess? But, anyway, I won't be able to work on this series for a few days, figuring that I am going to Nevada and will not be having my laptop to be able to progress this whatsoever. So, because of this, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones because I wanted to get it done before I left. I suffered major Writer's Block for a few days...Wasn't very fun.

Anywho, enjoy. :)

* * *

_Marlene couldn't remember what had happened afterwards, because all she make out of what had happened was that she was at one of the beaches in California. The beautiful, gigantic ocean in her view as she sipped on a slushie, leaning over a porch. She couldn't tell where she was, but the sight she was seeing was breathtaking. Multiple palm trees leaned with the soft wind as the sun shined down on the beaches. Marlene could make out some Hawaiian-themed music playing in the background as she watched many figures on the beach enjoy themselves. She wished to join them, but she felt rather comfortable where she was in the shade._

_That was when she looked down to her outfit, to see that she had been wearing a blue bikini. Blushing, she hugged her stomach as she placed the slushie she had been holding onto a nearby table. How could she be wearing this? Her mother would NEVER allow her to wear something so revealing! Plus, she didn't quite remember putting this on. Come to think of it, was this even HERS?_

_Before she could answer any of these thoughts, a sudden figure had joined her side. At first, she jumped because they appeared out of nowhere, but she relaxed as the figure didn't seem to pay attention to her. They were slightly taller than her, and had been wearing a gray T-Shirt, showing their bare arms, which had impressive muscles, Marlene noted. Their hair was black and was a bit messy, but it was probably because of the wind. The figure leaned on the porch without acknowledging Marlene's presence._

_At this, Marlene crossed her arms, a little ticked off since they didn't see her. She cleared her throat, making the figure jump a bit. They then turned to her, and Marlene would've gasped if she didn't place a hand over her lips._

_"Skipper?" She asked as she removed it. "What are you doing here?"_

_"It doesn't matter," He replied as his blue eyes locked onto hers._

_Marlene arched an eyebrow, clearly confused. She asked, "It doesn't?"_

_Skipper didn't answer a she took a step towards her, and she felt herself step back a bit. He didn't notice this as he crossed his arms, eying her attire._

_"Little Miss beach bodyguard going to a beauty pageant?" He asked after a few seconds._

_Marlene was caught off guard. "What? No!"_

_"That's too bad," He tsked. "Because you look gorgeous."_

_Marlene felt herself blush, and she gave him a sheepish smile. She shook this off as she said, "Gee, thanks, but, Skipper...why and what are you doing here?"_

_"I said that it didn't matter," He replied, raising his voice a bit. Marlene gave him a confused look, clearly dumbfounded on what was going on._

_"Then what does?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her hip._

_"You, me, n' this lovely weather, Dollface." He said as he gave her a smirk. Before Marlene could say anything, he then had suddenly brushed his lips against hers. And, for a moment, Marlene's eyes widened as she felt heat come onto her cheeks. But, after several seconds, her eyelids had slowly closed as she returned the kiss, feeling her heartbeat quicken as Skipper-_

"**MARLENE!"**

Marlene jumped, and ended up falling off whatever she was on and onto the hard floor. She moaned as she picked herself off from the floor, rubbing her head as she opened her eyes. Mort gave her a curious look as he tilted his head, watching her from above.

Marlene then stood, looking down to see what she had been wearing. To her luck, it wasn't a bikini, but the same clothes she had been wearing a day ago. She inwardly sighed with relief as she looked to Mort, who had been looking up at her with curiosity.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" He yelled, making the brunette jump.

Soon before Marlene knew it, Julian had ran into the room with many glasses in his hands. When he saw Marlene, he gave her a smile.

"Ah, hello Neighbor! You were sleeping on 'de couch when I stopped by to give you a present because Maurice said I wasn't very 'giving'. Gloria let us in about half an hour ago before she left to get some groceries, telling us not to do any'ding funny, and I, 'de king, had decided to have a little fun while I waited for you to awake. Mort helped by trying to wake you up since then."

Marlene was about to say something until Julian stuffed a glass in her hands. She stumbled, but regained her balance, not wanting to spill what was inside. When she looked up, both Julian and Mort were giving her eager looks.

"What is it?" The brunette asked as she looked back to the red liquid in the glass.

"It's a martini! Duh," Julian rolled his eyes. "Besides, I wanted to say 'sorry' for trying to eat all your candy. 'De King just wanted what he did at 'de time."

"Julian, this is very generous of you, but I can't accept this. Not after what happened last time I drank alcohol." Marlene shook her head as she handed it back to them.

"Maurice didn't make it very strong!" Julian insisted as he pushed it back to her very lightly. "Besides, 'de King is sure 'dat you will like it. Just try a sip. For 'de king?"

Marlene stood, a bit uneasy, but after the encouraging looks Julian gave her, she shrugged as she then titled the glass to her lips as she took a slight sip. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Wow!" She commented. "This is...strong, but yet so good! Maurice made this?"

"He did," Julian nodded. "Under 'de King's orders. He made everyone 'dese, and we gave 'dem all to our neighbors except you. Everyone dies for one of Maurice's martinis. And he, knowing your little 'mishap' last time, decided to put a special blend in 'dere so you wouldn't suffer from an awful hangover like you did last time."

"That was very...kind of him," Marlene smiled as she took a gulp of the martini. "Thanks, Julian."

"You're welcome! 'De King is now an official 'giver' to his people!"

"YAY!" Mort applauded as Julian threw his hands in the air, doing a dance Marlene couldn't recognize. But she was too busy drinking the rest of her martini. When she was done, she rubbed the excess liquid off of her lips as she looked up, to see Mort trying to touch Julian's feet as he pushed him away.

"I'll go wash the glass before giving it back to you," Marlene said as she made her way to the kitchen. Julian and Mort both looked up from their situation, confused on what she said. But neither of them stopped her as she ran the faucet in the sink, grabbing a miniature towel nearby.

When Julian made his way to the kitchen, he sat on one of the chairs at the table as he sighed before leaning back. Marlene was too busy cleaning the glass to notice. Mort came in and sat at the other chair, watching out from the window nearby.

"You know, you say weird 'dings in your sleep," Julian commented as Marlene turned off the faucet. "I mean, why would you say 'dat silly penguin's name in your dream?"

"Penguin?" Marlene asked as she turned to him.

"What? Don't 'dey look like 'dem?" Julian asked.

"Who?" The brunette asked as she slid the glass back to Julian.

"Skipper! You were calling his name! Yeesh," Julian snapped.

"I...did?" Marlene asked, trying to recall what happened in her dream.

"Yes," He rolled his eyes. "But, no matter. I am sure you'd say someone else's name in one of your dreams 'dat is worthwhile. Such as 'de King's name, which is mine."

Marlene froze as memories of the dream came to her. Her eyes widened as she blushed, turning away from Julian to wash her hands.

"Eh, whatever. 'De King's business is done here, so I will be on my way. Come on, Mort." Julian said as he stood.

Marlene didn't see them leave, but she heard when the door closed. When it did, she sighed as she took a seat at the table, resting her head on her arm, trying to remember everything.

Why would she have a dream like THAT? Sure, she had dreams where she kissed guys before, but why with Skipper? It just baffled her. She hadn't known him for very long, neither him for her, so she doubted he'd have a dream like she just did. But, still, every dream carries its purpose, so what was the purpose of THAT dream?

It DID carry one of her dream views. She always longed to see a sight like she did in her dream. A beautiful ocean view from a porch as she'd sip on a beverage...Seagulls flying off in the distance as she blistering sun heated the ground while children would make sandcastles...She sighed dreamily at the thought. Boy, would that be vacation!

But, getting to the main point: Skipper kissing her. She should've recognized it was a dream the moment he said she looked "gorgeous"! Marlene mentally slapped herself for not doing so. It all just seemed so real, and even though she hated to admit it, she was quite caught up in the moment...But, still, dreams are dreams, and she shouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Smiling, she made her way out from her seat and walked into her room. When she sat on her bed, she glanced at her calendar.

"Thank God," She said with relief. "It's not a work day."

Okay, what should she do first? Gloria was out grocery shopping, so she didn't have to get anything like that...Plus, she DID have the apartment to herself right now, which should give her some "alone time" benefits, but what stuff did she do when she was all by herself?

After half an hour of debating what to do, Marlene sighed before grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number. Her heartbeat quickened as she waited for the other receiver to pick up. After all, she should've made the phone call right when she got to New York! How long has it been since then? A month?

Finally, a voice snapped Marlene out of her thoughts.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mom. It's Marlene." The brunette replied with a smile, even though her mother could not see it.

_"Oh, I thought you'd never call! I went to leave you a voicemail the other day, but my phone was dead, and it took awhile until we found the charger."_

Marlene blinked.

_"But, anyway, we found it, and I'm glad to hear from you. How has New York been? You get the job?"_

Marlene sighed before responding about her situation. Her mother became disappointed once she learned that she did not get the job, but she was very appreciative that Marlene had at least landed something. And it seemed that her mother shared a lot more than she did, hearing her more than talking, but the brunette was alright with that. She was afraid of spilling something personal to her, anyway.

When Marlene hung up, she felt like some weight was lifted off from her shoulders since she called her mother. How could she have forgotten, anyway? It was on her to-do list! Oh, she was definitely highlighting it next time.

Marlene heard the front door open, and she jumped. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, to see Gloria putting bags of groceries on the counter. Marlene helped in putting them away, and after they were both done with that, Marlene took a seat at the table, drumming her fingers on it.

"Where were you?" Gloria asked as she shut the fridge. "When I saw you, you were passed out on the couch. At first I figured you went to one of Julian's parties, but when HE visited, telling me you didn't, I was concerned. But I figured you'd be out for awhile, so..."

"Oh, I was visiting Skipper's apartment," Marlene commented, looking up at her.

Gloria paused. She then asked, "Why are you spending so much time with them?"

"What?" The brunette asked in a disbelieving tone.

"When we were about to head off to that Halloween party, you helped them for a bit longer than you needed to. Plus you've got acquainted with them, which means that you've gotten familiar with them before."

"I'm not familiar with them," Marlene rolled her eyes. "But, still, I'm trying to gain their trust. You know, as a neighbor?"

"Right," Gloria rolled her eyes. "As a 'neighbor'."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Girl, I know the difference between being 'friendly' and being 'attracted'. You're like Doris to Kowalski."

"Okay, come on, Kowalski OBVIOUSLY has a crush on her, and she's just too blind to notice it," Marlene commented. "Plus the same goes to you and Melman."

Gloria paused. Blushing, she said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"When I helped with the Halloween decorations, I saw the way you two looked at each other. He blushes a lot around you, and you do around him, too. Why won't you two just start dating already?"

"Melman's a shy guy," Gloria said as she looked to the floor. "I doubt he'd make the first move..."

"Go do it yourself," Marlene said as she gave her a smile. "Don't stick to the whole 'guys have to be the ones to make a first move' nonsense. If you don't do anything, you two might just lose each other."

"You know what," Gloria smiled. "You're right. I'll do it tomorrow. While I'm at it, I better start hinting Doris to Kowalski. I've been doing it before, but I'm going to do it a lot more. They seem like they would fit together. Like you and Skipper."

Even though Marlene knew better, she felt herself blush. Before she could argue, Gloria walked out of the kitchen without a word.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Marlene had heavily considered Gloria's words. Marlene couldn't say it was unfair for her intrude into a personal thing like that, but since Marlene was helping Gloria try to match Doris and Kowalski together, she had no right to complain. But, still, Doris always told her that Science was her favorite subject, and Kowalski was a scientist! And how she'd always blush at the mention of him or go a bit overboard when talking about him...It was quite obvious that they were a good match. They just needed a little help embracing it.

But Marlene wouldn't force them together. People get uncomfortable when they're forced to do things they don't want. Marlene would try and help Doris find her feelings and help her towards where she wants to go with them, but she just wanted to get it over with and push them both under a mistletoe.

She mentally added that to her soon-to-be Christmas "To-Do" list.

But, still, Marlene didn't like Skipper in THAT way. They were just...acquaintances. Well, starting to go in a "friendship", but nowhere NEAR anything beyond that. Besides, even IF Marlene liked Skipper that way, how would Gloria be able to notice it? Well, giving her Woman's Intuition, since Marlene always seemed to have it upon the subject.

Maybe her dream was linked to what Gloria said? Maybe Marlene DOES have a crush on Skipper. But, yet, crushes pass, so it shouldn't be a big deal, right? But, then again, what if she DIDN'T have a crush on him? She can't try and trick her brain into liking him when she doesn't. Or go into denial when she DOES like him but then she THINKS she doesn't.

The brunette held her head in her hands. This was so confusing. Why couldn't she have stayed in California, where she wouldn't even START to think about anything like this? Besides, there were way more hotter guys back there. Not a person paranoid about everything and forms a team to do who knows what.

Marlene sighed as she tried to clear her mind. The more she thinks about this, the more she's leading her brain to like him. For now, she'll just keep to herself and worry about life than romance. Even though she longed for a guy who knew how to play a Spanish guitar right and would live in a beautiful mansion...

Marlene mentally slapped herself. She was spacing off again. But at least it wasn't as bad as she did to Doris that one time. Okay, maybe worse, but, still, she was talking to herself, not someone else. The last thing she needed was to discuss this with anyone else.

* * *

"So, you like Skipper?"

Marlene arched a brow as she looked to Doris, whom had been casually walking with her hands stuffed inside her pockets. The brunette shrugged this off as she looked around the mall, taking the question into consideration. What was she hinting to?

"Yeah, I like him. You know, just in the way you'd like a friend."

Doris giggled. "Yeah, right."

Marlene gave the female a glare, making Doris immediately go silent. After they looked around at the shops for a few moments, Doris sighed, making Marlene look at her.

"You know, lately, I've been thinking..."

"About what?" The brunette asked as she sat down on one of the mall benches. Doris took a seat next to her, putting her purse next to her.

"About where I am in life. It was just one of those moments were you can't go to sleep and you're lying down in bed, staring at the ceiling. And soon, before you know it, you're starting to question things in life. About you, where you are, the friends you have, technically things you haven't sat down and thought about. Know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Marlene nodded as she watched some people pass by.

"I have to say, I'm rather glad where I am. I'm starting to appreciate the little things a bit more. Like having a roof over my head and being able to supply myself and others with food...Technically, that's all you need in life. Right? The only things that make you manage to survive?"

"I guess," The brunette shrugged, uncertain.

"But then, in life, we try to look for more. We're perfectly fine alone, but yet we want a spouse. We want to share our lives with someone and be happy. But we can be perfectly fine being independent and all. I mean, we don't have to have someone we can rely on. We can rely on ourselves."

Marlene gave Doris an odd look. She'd never heard anything like this before.

Doris didn't see the look Marlene gave her as she leaned on the bench with her arm. She continued, "Sometimes, I wonder why people always feel so sad and depressed when they are alone. I mean, you have freedom and independence. What more could you ask for? But yet, even though the happier our lives may be, alone or not, the sadder we get because the one thing we always wanted was the one thing that we never have. But yet we choose to not have it because, as long as we're making a lot of money and are able to provide for ourselves, we don't need it."

Marlene stared at her, not knowing what to say. A few seconds passed before Doris continued.

"And, as I lie there, I finally figured out the one thing I always wanted, but always thought I was better off without it. And it was love. And not like the kind I have with my parents or friends, but the kind that we share with someone we truly care about in a different way. Don't get me wrong, I was happy with my job and all, but living in this lonely apartment made me think. Would I be better off with someone at my side, or where I am now? And there are some people in the world that are just naturally independent and don't feel like they need someone there. Like to have romantic nights with as they lay in bed. But, the longer I sat there, I realized that I was not one of those people. For a long time, love never came around in my eyes. And now, I realize, I'm happy, but I could be happier if I could try and achieve the thing I always wanted that I always pushed back."

Marlene remained silent to take all this information in. Before she could speak or comment, though, Doris sat up.

"I'm going to tell Kowalski how I feel about him."

"Was the way you feel about him that one thing you always wanted?" Marlene asked as she looked to her.

"I feel like it is," The blue-haired girl replied as she looked to the floor. "I always loved him. The first day I met him, I wasn't as attracted to him as I am to this day, but I always felt like there was something there waiting for me to grasp onto. I was just too busy with my own life to notice it. And I always felt like something was missing. And now, I realize, it was him."

"Gee, that kind of sounds like a sappy movie line," The brunette awkwardly laughed.

Doris giggled. "I suppose it does. But, yeah, nights like that can get to you. Can really get you thinking, you know? And, sometimes, it's good to think. I mean, it helps us look at reality a different way so we don't fall into mistakes people have already. Helps us come up with things people haven't before. Lets you know how you feel about things you haven't stopped to think about."

Marlene nodded as she looked to the floor, getting lost in her thoughts. It took a few minutes until Doris stood, and the brunette looked to her.

"Well, I'm going to grab a slushie. Wanna' come?"

Marlene nodded, smiling. Both of them grabbed their purses before walking off to the Food Court.

* * *

Later that day, Marlene couldn't stop thinking about everything Doris said. It truly amazed her at how she looked at one of the most simplest things and extended it so that she looked at reality a different way. And the brunette couldn't help but look at it differently, too.

Maybe there was something she always wanted, but pushed back. But what would that be? Maybe to make a cup of coffee that she was too lazy to do, but she didn't always want a cup of coffee. And as she walked into the apartment complex, Marlene looked to the floor, deep in thought. She couldn't recognize anything that she pushed back a normal routine that she deeply wanted. It was something you were oblivious to. And it only takes you recognizing it so deeply for you to understand it. But, if you were unconsciously oblivious to it, and didn't even know what is was, then you'd have difficulties like her in trying to discover what it is.

Marlene shrugged. Maybe she'll wait until the right moment like Doris. After all, things go the way they are for a reason. Maybe-

Marlene felt someone bonk into her side, and she stumbled before catching herself. When she looked up, she felt her breath caught into her throat.

"Sorry, Dollface," Skipper apologized as he looked around, as if searching for something.

"It's alright," Marlene replied with a smile. "Say, have you-"

"Gotta' go," Skipper replied as he then ran out of the building in a hurry. Marlene arched a brow, but shrugged it off as she made her way to the stairs. While on her way, she could see two figures she didn't recognize pass by her. She looked at them, and it seemed that one of them looked back at her.

"Say, are you Marlene?" They asked as he eyed her attire.

"Yes, I am," Marlene replied as she looked at them. "Who are you?"

"Gloria told us about you. And I am only to presume she told you about us," He replied. "But my name is Mason, and this is Phil."

He gestured to the person beside him, who only waved. Marlene waved back, trying to recognize the names. After a few moments, her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! You were the two that were on vacation! Right?"

"Indeed," Mason nodded. "If we had known we were to receive a new neighbor, we would've stayed. But our vacation was quite fine, and we hadn't had any notice until we came back. Isn't that right, Phil?"

Phil nodded, giving Marlene a smile.

Marlene gave him a confused look. Mason, noticing this, then turned to her.

"Excuse him, but he's mute. He doesn't communicate with others rather than through sign language. Would you happen to understand the language?"

"Sign language? Uh, no, I don't," Marlene shook her head.

Mason tsked. "What a pity. But, if he does wish to speak to you, I'll translate everything he signals, like I do with anyone else he uses it to. Which aren't very many."

"Oh," Marlene nodded. "Yeah, it's great to meet you guys. If you ever need anything, just know that I'm there, okay?'

"Thanks," Mason nodded, waving as he then walked off with Phil. Marlene waved before making her way to her room. Boy, were they interesting people.

* * *

"Pass me the binoculars."

"But, Skipper, I'm still working on fixing it after Rico broke them," Kowalski said as he lifted up the broken lens out from it.

"Did I order you to tell? Or to do? There's a difference," Skipper snapped.

Kowalski sighed before passing him the binoculars. Skipper looked through them, and ended up groaning.

"Kowalski, I can't see out of these!"

"That's because I was trying to-"

"Rico, regurgitate me a new pair."

Kowalski groaned as he rolled his eyes, grabbing the broken pair from Skipper. Rico regurgitated a new pair of binoculars and handed them to Skipper, who had used it to peer in the building in front of them. Private adjusted uncomfortably in his crouched position, looking to the others. He then looked back to Skipper, who was too busy adjusting his sight to notice.

"Skippah? Why are we even out here? Aren't we supposed to retrieve the plans from him? Not spy on each and every one of his movements?"

"We're supposed to find out where he has them. If he received it from this 'Jim' fellow yesterday, he couldn't have given it to Blowhole this early. Unless the guy's an idiot, he'd check over them instead of giving it to his boss."

"Well, the statistics say that the people that work for Blowhole are particularly 86% uneducated. Because of this, they are more trustworthy in will rather than wits," Kowalski commented from his clipboard.

"Thanks for the unneeded and negative information, soldier, because then that'd higher the chances of Blowhole **GETTING THE PLANS**!" Skipper snapped.

"_Skippah!_ You'll blow our cover!" Private whined.

Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite. _"Kaboom?"_

"Not literally, Rico," Skipper gave him a look. At this, Rico frowned as he swallowed the stick.

Skipper peered back into the binoculars. After a few moments, he smirked. "Ah, there it is. In the fourth shelf to the right past the red folder in his study. On my mark, 3...2...1..."

Then, they both had jumped out from their hiding spots. Each one of the four members went a different way: None on the same track. And several minutes passed before they all managed to sneak inside the building and into the study.

Skipper landed into the room first while the other 3 did a few seconds later. When they were on their feet, they all exchanged nods as they then searched the bookshelves in the room. There were about 5.

"Which one was it, Skippah?" Private asked as he stepped in front of one.

Skipper paused, as if trying to remember. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Check each fourth shelf for a red folder. Should be right behind that."

All of them nodded. And it took a few minutes until they heard voices coming down from the hall. All of them exchanged worried looks.

"Rico, block the door," Skipper ordered. The insane member nodded as he made his way towards the door. Skipper then turned back to the others, giving them a signal to search. They all nodded as they did so. It took a few minutes until Kowalski was the one to find it. Skipper nodded.

"Alright, head out team. Rico, leave them a 'Thank you' message."

Rico's mischievous smile widened as he nodded his head eagerly. The others then slipped out of the building, leaving Rico to give them a present that was sure to blow them away.

An exploding sound came as Rico slipped out of the building and caught up with the other teammates. All of them high-fived as they ran for it, Kowalski clutching the plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Hey, guys!

My Nevada trip was great, I actually got back from it awhile ago. This chapter is longer than the previous one, and I hope that pleases you all. It's still 2,530 words less then the somewhat-average I have for each chapter. But, hopefully, it'll do for now. I'm starting to run low on ideas for this series, but, for some reason, I feel that there will be more eventually.

Anyway, in this chapter, you get to see more of Doris' side from the story. At least in this chapter alone. I might jump from certain characters time from time, just to get you more familiar with them and how they feel. There's a whole bunch, and I can't do them all. In fact, you see less of Alex, Marty, and Melman because this is focused more on POM. I'd just rather include the Madagascar characters because, hey, they need love, too, right? Plus, Gloria does help with the storyline, and it'd be unfair not to have them in it as well..

Anyway, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as they were out of the mansion's area, the 4 slowed down as they walked on the sidewalk. They all exchanged another round of high fives in pride. Kowalski handed the plans to Skipper, whom had immediately gone down to reading them.

"The prick," He gritted through his teeth. "Trying to tamper with the sun again! If this nonsense keeps up, I'm going to have to result to extreme force."

"But, Skippah, haven't you already done that?" Private asked.

"Extremer force, then."

Kowalski arched a brow. "But you've resulted to that in the past before."

"And I'm going to do it again! Mark my words, as long as I live and breathe, I will make sure the sun stands where it is. Well, without looking at it to make sure."

"You know, coming to think of it," Private commented as he looked at his commanding officer. "Why were you late on meeting us, Skippah?"

"I got caught up," He replied with a shrug.

"With what?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "I bumped into Marlene."

Rico whispered something to Kowalski, whom had snickered. Skipper snapped his head back towards the two of them, and they gave sheepish smiles. Private gave all of them confused looks, unsure of where this was going.

Skipper gave them glares. "If any more secrets are being exchanged, Rico, I'll have a listen or two. Or maybe three. And if this worsens I'll result to 4."

Rico nodded as he nervously looked to Kowalski, who looked back at him with an uncertain expression. Skipper nodded as he continued to make his way down the sidewalk, leading the three behind him. Little did he know that Rico passed a note to Kowalski, whom had to hold his laughter in throughout the way.

* * *

Marlene hadn't heard anything from Mason and Phil, but they always greeted her when she managed to walk by them. Seeing how nice they were, she wished she could've met them sooner. But all the other neighbors were friendly, too, so she couldn't say they were really a difference when being compared to them. Still, Mason seemed like the gentleman type. And it was something she admired, but was a little boring once you looked at the general point of it.

Gloria told her that she and Melman were finally in a relationship. And Marlene, being the romantic sap she was, had asked her a ton of questions. It turned out that Melman liked her for quite awhile, and Gloria had only felt it back towards him lately. They were going out for dinner the next day, and Marlene felt so happy for them.

Gloria admitted that she was glad to make the first move. She was quite afraid to lose Melman, and Marlene couldn't blame her. She was glad, herself, that she told Gloria to tell him first. Who made up the whole 'Guys make the first move' stereotype, anyway? Marlene never understood how it was the male's job to commit everything. Marlene would propose to her guy if she had to. What was so wrong with that?

Marlene managed to think a lot more about society's views since of Doris' "speech" back at the mall. The brunette was hoping that Doris would tell Kowalski her feelings soon, since she hadn't heard back from the blue-haired girl about it just yet. She knew she would tell him, since Doris wasn't the lying type, but Marlene was pretty eager to know when. But, still, it was a personal thing, and the brunette knows when to back off when she needs to.

The brunette sighed before sitting at her desk, grabbing a piece of paper out and lying it in front of her. She usually did her hobby to settle down or just comfort her. It's good to get lost in your own world sometimes and escape reality. That's all Marlene wanted to do in life. Simply walk away from all the negativity and stress and go into a state where you're happy and nothing else. She grabbed a pencil and had started to scratch it on the paper.

Boy, did she love drawing.

* * *

Doris bit her lip as she made her way towards a specific door. She'd been reflecting on what she said to Marlene, and, the more she thought about it, the more she regretted it. She was just simply in a mood she wasn't in a lot and said things that she probably meant at the time, but wouldn't understand now. Besides, when did she start looking at society seriously, anyway? No one ever does that. Erm, at least as far as she knew.

She found herself standing in front of the door, and she felt herself hold her breath. Her heart was thumping a million times per second, and she felt a bead of sweat fall down from her forehead. It wasn't like she had trouble admitting her feelings, since she'd done it to her boyfriends in the past, so why was she feeling so nervous? Maybe because it was Kowalski. He went overboard a lot of times and sometimes over-exaggerates. Yeah, maybe that's it.

Or she was afraid of him declining her.

She looked to the ground in thought. She always had ignored him and pushed back the tiny hints he gave to her. Now, she regretted it. Why was she so blind back then? He was CLEARLY obsessed with her, and she noticed it and went a little edgy from him, but she always ignored that feeling that would rise in her chest when he blushed around her. Skipper always pushed him away from her, and she remembered feeling relief. But yet pain and guilt inside that she pushed aside.

Doris shook her head, trying to rid any negative thoughts. She needed to look at the positive side. If he said yes, which was kind of likely, they'd finally be in a relationship and she'd feel relief. Relieved that she finally admitted her feelings and he did to his. They'd be happy. She'd be happy.

Taking a deep breath, Doris knocked on the door a couple of times. She waited a few moments until hearing some footsteps. She stepped back a bit, afraid of what they would do to her. From what Marlene had told her, they tended to make their guests pass out a lot.

Which wasn't really a surprise, anyway.

But what got Doris' attention was her name being called from the other side.

"DORIS!"

She heard a slapping sound, then things went quiet. She waited a few moments until the door opened, revealing a very-tired-looking Skipper. That was when Doris noticed the time. It was quite early. Was it 5 A.M.? She was quite an early bird, figuring that her job started earlier in the morning, anyway...

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice cracking. He then cleared his throat, nervously repositioning himself.

Doris took a breath before saying, "I want to see Kowalski."

"Why? So you can break his heart again?" Skipper asked, narrowing his eyes.

Doris bit her lip at the memory. The rejections she gave to him every time he looked eager...The sad look in his eyes every time that stuck in her memory made her shiver.

"No," She replied in a sharp tone. "I just need to talk to him."

Skipper sighed before looking behind him and calling for Kowalski. In only a few seconds did he show up and appeared out from the door, Skipper closing it behind them. He jumped, and ended up stumbling a bit. Doris held out her hands, about to catch him if he fell, but he regained his balance as he gave her a sheepish smile, blushing.

She giggled. "Still clumsy?"

Kowalski nervously looked to the ground. "I-I guess."

"Can we go out in town to discuss this? It's kind of...personal," Doris said as she rubbed her arm.

Kowalski was about to speak until they heard Skipper's voice from behind the door.

_"While you two are at it, why don't you go to make out hill? Spend plenty of time there, why don't cha'?"_

"Skipper, permission to go or not?" Kowalski asked, biting his lip.

_"Permission granted if you pick up that thing I was telling you about."_

"Got it," Kowalski replied before giving Doris a smile. She returned it as she lead them both out from the building and to her car.

* * *

Doris stopped by an ice cream parlor in town as she had bought herself something to treat herself with. She also bought whatever Kowalski wanted as well, even though he insisted he was to buy his own treat, she declined and said that SHE had been the one who brought them there, not him.

And so there they were sitting at a booth, eating their ice cream in silence as the parlor's music lightly played in the background. Doris was trying to play out the conversation in her head, trying to figure out what to say and what not to say. It was kind of difficult, since Kowalski wasn't one to easily fathom, but he was quite predictable when it came to emotions. She'd know.

When she noticed that he was partially done, she decided to bring it up. Now or never.

"So, Kowalski...Remember that time when you told me you loved me?"

"Which time?" Kowalski asked, giving her a look.

"...All the time," Doris replied with an uneasy tone.

"Yes. I do quite recall the memories."

"Well, I do as well, and I've never given you an exact answer..."

"But you did. It was the same word over and over again."

"Which was?"

"'No.'" Kowalski sniffled as he put a huge chunk of ice cream in his mouth.

Doris sighed as she put her spoon on the table. She took a breath before saying, "Well, I never really meant that..."

Kowalski's eyes widened as he looked to her, looking both surprised and eager as to what she was saying. Doris expected this reaction, but shrugged it off as she continued.

"I was confused back then. We were both young, you clearly had an obsession, and you really bothered me a lot. You were a sweet guy, but I was dealing with some heavy stuff back then."

Kowalski nodded, paying full attention on her instead of his ice cream.

"I never really knew what I felt. I dated all these guys, and I remember you watching me go in a relationship and out...But yet you were always there when I was down. Either if it was to ask me out, or to just offer any assistance with anything. And that was really sweet. But, still, I was oblivious to what I was feeling."

"And what were you feeling?" Kowalski asked, arching an eyebrow.

The blue-haired girl leaned back in her seat. "I'm not sure, and I know I wasn't back then. I can't really say it was an emotion, because it was this feeling I couldn't comprehend, and I doubt it had any words for itself. So trying to explain it would not only waste time, but it would be difficult for you to understand."

Kowalski blinked, waiting for her to continue.

"But, recently, I've started to think about it. And, now, I realize, that it was actually a feeling revolving around you and how I felt about you."

She took a breath, preparing to finally say it.

"Kowalski, I really like you. And not in a platonic way, but...in a loving romantic way."

She looked up at him, expecting a surprised reaction, but, to her surprise, he gave her a neutral look. At this, she arched a brow, having a nervous feeling arise in her chest. Was he going to reject her? She couldn't blame him, because of how many times she rejected him, but-

"You...like me?" He repeated, his tone sounding uncertain.

"Yes," Doris replied, swallowing the nervousness down her throat. "I do."

He smiled, and Doris found it rather...cute.

"I like you in that way, too, but Skipper says that emotions aren't allowed."

Doris narrowed her eyes in confusion. She shook her head, thinking she heard wrong. "What?"

"See, Skipper stays to everything we have been taught and followed by, and that includes the whole 'Emotions are not allowed in the army nor military'. It is really logical, because if we felt a certain way to someone, they'd become a weakness and easy target for any enemies. Plus we'd have a distraction that would take us away from our training and duties. And if anything were to happen to the person we deeply care about, besides our teammates, we'd be heartbroken and our focus would be someplace else."

"Why would Skipper use that rule? Haven't you guys served your time already?" Doris asked, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Doesn't mean we don't want more time to serve," Kowalski shrugged. "Or so that's what he told us when we first questioned it."

"But...Kowalski, you have your right towards your own feelings. No one can stop you from having them. It's natural." Doris commented in a sad tone.

Kowalski sighed. "I love you, Doris, but Skipper won't allow me to be in a relationship with you. It's like having a father to a young daughter whom had fell in love. The father is afraid that he'd lose his daughter, so he prevents her from seeing the lad she fell in love with. Of course, the daughter it deeply affected, but she learns to live with it, even though she may not move on. Skipper is like that father to me."

"And you're the daughter?" Doris joked.

Kowalski gave her a glare, making the blue-haired girl go silent. Doris sighed.

"But, Kowalski, I really like you...Can we at least spend SOME time together and keep this relationship a secret? So Skipper won't find out?"

"Highly unlikely," Kowalski replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Skipper is already full-aware of my obsession with you throughout the years, and it has never harmed anything since you always...rejected me. He knew that you pushed me back and it was an unlikely event for you to return my feelings, so he never made me stop my obsession. Which is why, I guess, that I still liked you, even though you had multiple boyfriends in the past."

"Do you think," Doris placed a finger on her chin in thought. "If Skipper got someone to care about romantically, that he'd change the whole 'emotions' rule?"

Kowalski opened his mouth to reply something, but shut it. He then looked to the table, deep in thought. After a few moments, he replied, "It is possible. I can't say that he'll fall for a girl, since he hadn't felt anything for anyone since Lola. And it is rather difficult to imagine him as the romantic type."

Doris crossed her arms as she slumped in her seat. "How long do you think it'll take?"

Kowalski shrugged. "Who knows? As far as I know, Skipper's a tough rock. Private's the only one who recognizes feelings, but he's far too young to understand something like romantic love. Rico has Ms. Perky, but...she's quite a doll, and she doesn't really get in the way of anything. In fact, she serves as an advantage, since she makes Rico have a caring side instead of being 100% brutally insane. So Skipper never minded her presence."

"Hmm," Doris took a bite of her ice cream. When she swallowed, she said, "What about Marlene?"

"What about her?" Kowalski asked before finishing his treat.

"Well, Gloria seems more to Melman, and I'm with you, and there aren't any other females on our floor that are closest to Skipper's room rather than Marlene. Do you think there's a possibility?"

"Well," Kowalski started in an uncertain tone. "Lately, I've been coming up with theories about who Skipper likes. Since Lola has been out of the question, I haven't been observing Skipper's feelings lately."

"That's kind of intruding on his privacy, isn't it?"

"Oh, trust me, nothing is really private between us," Kowalski rolled his eyes. "We all sleep in the same room and we know everything about each other. I think channeling each of our feelings wouldn't be a difference. Besides, it's for science!"

"Alright," Doris nodded. "Have you added Marlene to your wacko 'theories'?"

"Not yet," Kowalski replied. "But I have started to raise suspicions. When Marlene first arrived at our apartment, erm, tied to a chair, Skipper got very close to her and stared into her eyes. He very rarely does it, and I've only seen him do it once to another person. And he just backed off and let her go right away. I'm still trying to do research on what information he collects by doing this, but I just haven't gotten around to it."

"Why would that raise your suspicions about Marlene, though?" Doris asked as she finished her ice cream.

"As I said, he rarely does it. He only does it by choice, and I question that. I can't remember anything about the last person he did it to, but he let them go as well. Perhaps it's linked to innocence...But, anyway, Skipper started to tolerate her immediately the next time he saw her. Or so I believe. And for Skipper to be thoroughly convinced that she wasn't a spy in a very short amount of time was also surprising. It usually takes him several months to be convinced that a person is on the good side."

"Interesting," Doris commented as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Do you think they'd make a good couple, though?"

"Judging by what I have seen by Marlene so far," Kowalski said as he leaned back a bit. "Probably and probably not. They are polar opposites. Skipper is paranoid and goes commando while Marlene is very nice and caring. But, still, the saying 'opposites attract' may be valid around this discussion."

Doris nodded. "I think they'd be a cute couple."

"You know, come to think of it," Kowalski put a finger on his chin in thought. "Skipper is very...well, sexist. He doesn't have much trust in females and underestimates them a lot. He sticks to negative stereotypes as with them being morons. I'm surprised he's been getting friendly with Marlene."

"More hints?" Doris raised a brow.

"Apparently. But I can't know for sure. Skipper is...very subtle, according to my research. I cannot tell the difference between him acting happy and being upset. He sometimes shows it, but he likes to put up a wall around himself. Private can't even get past at him through certain times."

"Well, I guess it's just something to wait and see about. Still, I wish you can convince him that we could go out," Doris said in a disappointed tone.

"I can try," Kowalski offered.

* * *

"No."

"But, Skipper, PLEASE-"

"I said NO."

"But, Skipper, you've seen me chase her around for YEARS! And now I have the chance to form a romantic relationship with her! This is a once in a lifetime THING!"

Skipper crossed his arms as he looked at the begging male before him. Kowalski was on his knees as he clasped his hands together, pleading as he looked up to Skipper. Private and Rico watched the situation from afar, not wanting to interfere.

"Negative. You know what happens when you have emotions for someone! They go after 'em, and if they get to them, where does that leave you?" Skipper snapped.

"Skipper, if you cared deeply for a girl for so long, and you finally had the opportunity to be with her, would you leave or take it?" Kowalski asked as he stood, having to look down at his leader now.

"Well, that's an easy one," He smiled. "I don't care deeply for a girl, therefore I wouldn't have to choose."

Kowalski arched a brow. "I said if, not when."

"You back talking to me, soldier!?"

"No, sir!" Kowalski saluted, tensing.

"That's what I thought."

With that, Skipper left the room, leaving Kowalski to sulk.

"There, there, K'walski," Private said as he patted him on the back. "I'm sure Doris will still love you, even if Skipper won't let it happen."

Rico grunted as he walked up to the two, giving Kowalski an encouraging look.

"Still, what use is having someone that loves you if you don't have the opportunity to show them that you love them back?" Kowalski threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, you still know that she loves you," Private pointed out. "So what more would you like? She loving you is all that should matter, right?"

"I suppose," The tall team member sighed. "But, still, it doesn't make me any more happy."

"I know, K'walski," Private frowned. "I know."

* * *

Doris, on the other hand, wasn't handling the situation any better. Since Kowalski managed to call Doris and tell her that Skipper wasn't allowing it, she felt depressed. She had the ONE chance to admit her feelings towards the person she loved, but yet a stupid commando guy had to get between them. Why couldn't Skipper understand love for himself!?

Doris cried the rest of the day in her bed. She was sure Kowalski was doing the same, since she heard that he cried whenever she rejected him in the past. And it made her heart hurt, knowing that the one she loved was the one she was forbidden by. She was sure her father would let her date Kowalski, so why couldn't Skipper!?

The next day, she wasn't feeling any better. She didn't leave her room for most of the day, nor did she answer any phone calls nor texts. She got multiple messages from Gloria and Marlene, who were very concerned for her. She heard them knock a couple times earlier that day, but she didn't answer, afraid of what they would think of her when they saw her crying in bed over a guy she was forbidden from.

But, later that evening, Marlene decided that she was tired of Doris isolating herself in the room. When she stopped by her room, she knocked forcefully a couple of times. She waited a few seconds, and silence was all she could hear past the door.

"Doris!" Marlene called. "I'm really worried about you. Can you please just let me in?"

The blue-haired girl sighed before standing from her bed, stumbling a bit. But she slowly made her way towards the door. She took a deep breath before opening it, letting Marlene come into her sight.

The brunette gasped. "Oh, my gosh! You look awful! What happened?"

Doris wiped a tear away before saying, "I told Kowalski how I felt about him earlier, and I was happy to know that he still likes me, but Skipper won't let us date or anything."

"And why not?" Marlene put her hands on her hips.

"Says that emotions are not allowed within the group. It's an army or military thing." Doris shrugged, frowning.

"Emotions not allowed? But those are natural!"

"He doesn't let them express romantic emotions, though." Doris looked to the floor.

Marlene sighed. "That must suck, Doris. I'm sure that Kowalski still loves you very deeply, though."

"I know he does, but..." Doris sniffled. "I just really want to be with him. I never got the opportunity to even kiss him!"

"Didn't get the opportunity to...You know what? That's it. I don't want to see you like this," Marlene narrowed her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Doris asked, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"First of all, we're going to tell Gloria about this. If Skipper is so determined to keep you and Kowalski apart, he's going to have to deal with the consequence of doing so."

"...We're going to do something very rebellious, aren't we?"

"Nah, you're in a tight situation as it is. I'm going to. Come on," Marlene took her hand as she lead her back to her apartment.

* * *

Skipper wrote some things down on a piece of paper as he sipped on his morning coffee. The HQ was silent, rather than the sound of sobbing from Kowalski in the other room. He tried to ignore the sound as he continued to write. He did feel bad about keeping Kowalski from Doris, but it was just how things are. Emotions just get in the way, and he was only looking out for Kowalski. He didn't want him to get soft.

The door had suddenly burst open, and Skipper jumped as he turned to the intruder. What greeted his sight was a very pissed-looking Marlene.

"Darn it, Kowalski, I thought I told you to upgrade the security system!" Skipper scolded.

_"S-Sorry, Skipper, b-but I j-just haven't gotten a-around to it!"_ Came the sobbing reply.

Skipper rolled his eyes before looking at Marlene, who was know in front of him with her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. He smirked at this.

"What do you want, Dollface?"

"Oh, what I want!?" Marlene snapped. "It's what DORIS wants!"

Oh boy, Skipper mentally rolled his eyes. Marlene ignored the look on his face as she crossed her arms.

"Skipper, she's been crying for the past two days! I haven't heard from her, and she's as skinny as a twig! What's worse is that you have Kowalski doing the same thing in there, and yet you're acting like all of this is okay!?"

"That's because it is," Skipper replied. "I can't have Kowalski dating Doris because then it might trigger some weaknesses."

"And you think caring for someone deeply and loving them is more of a weakness then having someone depressed and crying on the job?" Marlene arched a brow, placing a hand on her hip.

Skipper stared at her for a moment with an unchanging expression. He took a breath before turning his head to the side. He said, "Crying only makes men stronger. It shows that you brave enough to admit how you feel, and do it in the only way you can. It helps rid grief."

"I think that's going to be awhile if you split apart two lovers, Skipper!" Marlene gave him a look. "And what's worse is that none of us can get any sleep! Doris has been crying loudly and I'm sure Kowalski has, too!"

"It's true, Skippah," Private commented from his cot, his eyes bloodshot. "I haven't been getting as much sleep as I used to since of Kowalski's breakdown."

Rico looked up from his own cot as he nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Marlene gave Skipper a knowing look, and he only scoffed.

"Please. I've been getting plenty of rest. It's just that you guys don't have earplugs."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "This isn't the point, Skipper! You let Rico and Ms. Perky date! Why not Kowalski and Doris?"

"Because Ms. Perky helps balances Rico out. Doris doesn't give Kowalski any advantages."

"Actually, Skipper, with her relatable intelligence to mine, we can help solve significant matters that I can't alone. Since she specializes in aquatic studies, she can help us resolve any problems relating to that matter." Kowalski commented from the other room.

"See? She serves as an advantage. And if you don't let them be together, you, Skipper, are a hypocrite." Marlene smirked.

Skipper paused, and gave her a glare. Marlene, unaffected by it, just returned the glare. They continued this for a few seconds until he sighed.

"Fine."

Immediately, the crying stopped as Marlene's eyes widened. Wait, it couldn't be THAT easy, could it?

"W-What did you say, sir?" Kowalski asked as he peeked into the room.

"I said you can be with Doris. See if I care." Skipper threw his hands up into the air.

**"DOOORRRIIISSSSS!"** Kowalski screamed as he ran out of the room. They heard a door open from across the hall, followed by laughter and cries of joy.

"See? He's perfectly happy now. I bet if you give them at least 1 date, he'll be in a better mood," Marlene smiled as she looked towards Skipper, whom had been groaning.

"Fine. A date. I highly doubt this is beneficial, though."

"Oh, you just wait and see, Skipper," Marlene smirked as she left the room. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

Later that day, Doris had joined Gloria and Marlene in their apartment for a little "girl talk". They didn't do it a lot, but Marlene felt like this was the most appropriate time to have one. With all the romantic attraction going on, the brunette felt that she needed to catch up.

"So...Skipper just let Kowalski date you? Just like that?" Gloria asked as she turned towards Doris.

Doris shrugged as she looked towards Marlene. "Well, she helped."

"I was actually surprised myself," Marlene blinked. "I thought I would have at least half an hour argument just to convince him to let Kowalski go. It was very surprising to see him give up after our little glare-down."

Both Gloria and Doris exchanged glances, making the brunette look at them in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing," Doris shook her head. "I just am glad that you convinced Skipper, though, Marlene. Thanks."

"Hey, as long as your happy. Am I right?" Marlene shrugged as she looked out the window.

"So how are things with you and Melman going?" Doris asked as she looked at Gloria.

"Oh, really great. He's so sweet and caring. Our dinner date was fun. How was your date with Kowalski? What did you do?"

"Oh, we went down by the beach and discussed some things you guys probably wouldn't understand," She giggled.

"Probably," Marlene rolled her eyes. "But, glad to know the first date was successful. Did you get that kiss?"

Doris blushed before saying, "Yeah, I did."

"How was it?" Gloria asked.

"It was...fine. A lot different than the kisses my past boyfriends gave me. There was a spark."

"That's a good thing," Marlene commented. "Means that something's there."

"You didn't have a spark with your other boyfriends?" Gloria asked, arching a brow.

"No," Doris shook her head. "Nothing was ever there. I think I convinced myself to believe there was, but I don't remember feeling anything from any of their kisses. But the ones Kowalski gave me send chills down my spine..."

She dreamily sighed, making the other two females exchange glances.

"How are Melman's kisses?" Marlene asked in a teasing tone.

"Gentle and not forceful. I can't really tell if there are any sparks because he's too shy to just kiss me. He always asks first, which is really gentleman-like, but I just want to see if I feel anything." Gloria replied with a shrug.

"How were the kisses your boyfriend in the past gave you, Marlene?" Doris asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"Well, Fred's kisses were...uneventful. I didn't feel anything, and I doubt he did, either. I bet Antonio's kisses would've been magnificent, though."

"Why are we sitting here talking about kisses?" Gloria laughed. Both Marlene and Doris joined in on the laughter.

"You know, I could use some kisses right now. The chocolate kind," Doris commented.

"Ooh, me, too," Gloria added. Marlene nodded, craving the chocolate treat.

"Why'd you have to eat all those candies?" Doris gave Marlene a glare.

Marlene laughed. "They were so good I couldn't help it."

"You're lucky. I wouldn't have been able to lose the weight from all that like you did," Gloria stuck her lower lip out.

"Exercise is all it takes." Marlene shrugged.

"So, Marlene," Doris commented rather slowly. "I now just realized that you're the only one without a boyfriend here."

"Doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"No," Doris shook her head. "But I just happened to notice."

"Yeah, and it's funny because you practically set both of us with the ones we like." Gloria commented.

"Well, I'm not really a matchmaker," Marlene shook her head.

"Looks like it to me," Doris giggled.

Marlene shrugged. "Just helping. I'm good on my own."

"Yeah, a lot of people are good by themselves," Doris commented. "But, if you ever feel anything for someone, don't back out on it."

"Noted," Marlene said as she leaned back on the chair she had been sitting in.

* * *

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he observed the plans laid out on the table in front of him. Earlier, he only skimmed through it, more focused on his assumptions rather than what was inside. Kowalski continued to jot down some notes on his clipboard across from him, and Rico was too busy preparing sushi for him and Ms. Perky. Private awkwardly sat in his seat, trying to analyze the plan like his leader was doing, but Skipper could tell that, by the look on his face, he had no idea what the plans were about.

He sighed before closing his eyes, leaning back in his chair a bit. Marlene's words kept on replaying in his head. "Just you wait and see, Skipper...Just you wait and see."

Honestly, the only reason why he let Kowalski go through with it was because he couldn't stand arguing with Marlene. Nevertheless a female to begin with. And, even though he hated to admit it, he felt a bit...powerless. He knew he was stronger and somewhat smarter than her, but the way she stood her ground really made him admire that. Not once had a female stood up to him. Even his team, at times, wouldn't dare to question his ways. So why would Marlene? Sure, she only knew him for a short amount of time, but he felt that there was no use arguing with her. In fact, he didn't even know if Doris was helping Kowalski out by this.

But he just needed to wait and see.

"Skipper, if my notes are correct, it would appear that Blowhole was planning to eliminate the sun in a little less than a month. And, not only would that end the days of the Earth, but every single person's lives with it."

"You really think he'd go through it?" Skipper scoffed. "Even a genius like him has to have a flaw in his plans."

"Well," Kowalski looked back to the plans, picking up one of the papers out from the folder. "He DID forget the impossibility of being able to retrieve the-"

"-All I needed to know. He forgot something. And even if it may be a tiny, little thing, I'm sure it would've made his plans fail either way," Skipper interrupted.

Kowalski sighed. "Yes, that's what I meant. If only you let me finis-"

"-So we're both right. Case closed."

Kowalski groaned in response.

Private bit his lip. He then turned to his leader as he asked, "Skippah, what would you do if he DID manage to get a legit plan that WOULD destroy the sun?"

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he looked to the child. "What kind of question is that, Private!?"

"I-I was just wondering..."

Kowalski blinked before saying, "Well, first-"

"He asked me, soldier, not you." Skipper snapped. He then turned back to Private. "I would do anything to stop him, of course."

"But what if you were too late?"

"What's with all these negative thoughts, Private?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm just a bit afraid if Blowhole would manage to destroy the sun. I mean, he has tried multiple times before, but what if he fixes all his mistakes and manages to get one of his plans to work?"

"Well, there is a small percentage of that happening, since of his workers being uneducated and not able to notice anything that may result in an explosion or utter failure," Kowalski commented as he set his clipboard down. "And since every mad scientist needs someone to rely on to carry out their plans, his opportunities of achieving his greatest desire is very low when compared to him having greater henchman."

"See? Nothing to worry about," Skipper said as he crossed his arms.

"It is a good thing we have you on our side, K'walski," Private commented as he looked to the tall member.

"I suppose it is," He murmured, giving a glare to Skipper.

He gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Kowalski said as he looked back to his clipboard, saying something under his breath. Skipper shrugged this off, looking to the plans in thought.

* * *

A few days passed since of Marlene's discussion with Gloria and Doris. She didn't do much, rather than work and do whatever back at the apartment. She managed to have a few more conversations with Phil and Mason, and got to visit Alex and Marty with Gloria when they went over to borrow some things. She still felt in touch with the neighbors, but wanted to feel more focused on herself. After all, she already befriended most of them. Why did she need to keep drawing her attention back to them?

Because her life was boring, that's what.

Her life would've been greater back at California, figuring that's where her family and friends are. After all, there was lots to do there. Go swimming on the west coast, take a drive in the hot weather, stare at a palm tree or two and do whatever the hell was available. Now, being in New York, she really felt homesick. Still, she wouldn't want to face Rhonda in that old apartment, anyway.

Why did she have to stick with the independent life? It wasn't at all how she imagined it. She thought she would be famous right now, having multiple dudes play Spanish guitars around her as she'd eat some popcorn and candy, watching one of her favorite sitcoms. But, here she was, in New York with a job as a swimming instructor.

But, hey, she couldn't plan out her life, can she?

She entered her apartment, still a bit wet from her job. She still had her towel draped around her shoulders, and she waved to the few she passed by. Once she reached the stairs, she started to dry out her hair more. Once she reached her apartment door, she jumped at the sudden sight.

Mort was laying on the floor in front of the door, sound asleep. A note was stuck to his back, and Marlene looked around before gently taking it off from him. She unfolded it as she then read:

_Marlene,_

_Your "majesty" had to go out today in order to visit some "friends". Mort couldn't go with us because it's an "adult" party. Pretty sure you know where this is going...But, anyway, he thought it would be a good choice to leave him in responsible hands like yours._

_...Okay, Skipper and his crew were out at the time, and you were the only one that wouldn't mind taking him. Just, please do it for me? I don't want to see Julian in a bad mood again. If you do this, I owe you one._

_~Maurice_

Marlene rolled her eyes before looking at Mort. She supposed she'd take him, but just for Maurice's sake. If it were for Julian, then she'd most definitely would not be taking him. But, since Maurice was reasonable, she supposed she'd do something like this. Gloria must've not been back from her work yet, since she was sure she would notice Mort laying across their doorway.

She tapped Mort, and he flinched, but kept sleeping. She arched a brow. How long had he been sleeping? It did seem irresponsible to leave him out in the open like this...

"Marlene," A sudden voice made her jump.

She whipped around, and felt herself relax. "Oh, hey, Skipper."

He scrunched up his nose as he looked towards Mort. "What is this?"

Marlene sighed. "Julian and Maurice just left him here like this. I'm glad he didn't get kidnapped or anything...It's dangerous to leave a 6 year old out in the open like this."

Skipper didn't say anything, but continued to stare down at Mort with a thoughtful expression. Marlene noticed this and gave him a look.

"Say, where's your crew?"

"Classified," He replied almost immediately, his eyes darting towards hers.

"Oh, uh, alright...then," Marlene uncomfortably replied, still unsure of what to say or do.

"If you want, I'll gladly take him off your hands," Skipper offered as he turned to her. "If you're too busy to look after him, that is."

"I think I can handle it," She replied in a matter-of-fact tone as she crossed her arms.

Skipper smirked. "For some reason, I had a feeling you were going to say that. But, just keep in mind that, if he's any trouble at all, I'm here with open arms."

"Why? He's not much trouble, is he?" Marlene asked as she looked down at the sleeping child.

"I'm gonna' reason with ya', Dollface. Mort's not quite the behaving type when Julian isn't around. And it's not that he doesn't handle well without any parental figures around, but he throws a fit when he isn't able to try and lay his hands on Ringtail's feet. If you haven't noticed, he has a foot fetish."

"A 6 year old...having a foot fetish?" Marlene gave him a disbelieving look.

"I've seen more odd things to question about before, and this doesn't even compare to them," Skipper said as he shrugged. "But, yes, he does have a foot fetish. Whenever the boys and I have to look after him, we usually find something that he can occupy himself with. One time, Rico regurgitated a mechanical game, and it got Mort's mind off Julian's feet. But once he got returned back to them, he went nuts after not being able to play it again. We couldn't give it to him because Kowalski needed its power source for one of his inventions, and it took awhile for him to get over it."

"Huh," Marlene said as she looked back down at Mort, who flinched in his sleep. "Well, I'm sure I can find something that he'll like. I mean, I may not have much stuff, but I know a lot about children."

"Your call," Skipper gave her a nod. "But, still, if he's too much to handle, feel free to come crawling to me."

"Yeah, right," The brunette rolled her eyes.

* * *

Marlene could not regret this more.

For the past few minutes, Mort had threw a fit once he had awoken up from his little "nap". At first, he only looked around, asking for Julian, but once he noticed that he wasn't in his own apartment and that even Maurice wasn't there, that was when he started crying. At first, it was real loud, and Marlene was sure that the whole neighborhood could hear him. But, after managing to feed him something, his crying ceased for awhile. But then it started again.

And here she was now.

She was sure that Skipper was standing right next to his door, waiting until she would come in with Mort and admit that he was right. Marlene knew that he was offering to help her out, but, for some reason, she felt stubborn, and that got in the way of her letting Skipper help. Of course, it wasn't because she was trying to cease contact with him, but admitting that she was wrong was something she couldn't do. Something a lot of women couldn't do, either.

She liked being right.

Mort took a moment to catch his breath, and had resumed crying. Luckily, Gloria was still out, so she had no idea that the 6 year old was in the apartment. Unless his crying had literally filled the whole neighborhood, which was quite unlikely. Marlene knew that trying to reason with Mort was useless. She'd been trying, but he just ignored her.

She got an idea as she said, "Mort..."

Mort stopped crying for a moment and looked up at her, still sniffling.

"How would you like to go to an arcade? Huh?" Marlene asked, giving him a smile.

"What's an arcade?" Mort asked.

"It's where you can play a whole bunch of games."

"I like games," Mort smiled as he sat up.

"Great. But I can only take you there if you promise to behave and not fret over Julian's feet."

Mort took a moment to look at the floor in thought. Marlene was pretty sure that he was considering either games or "the feet". Either way, she knew her plan would work.

"Okay," Mort responded after awhile.

"Great! Now, just let me get my keys, and we can head down there, okay?"

"Okay," Mort said again as he watched the brunette gather her keys and wallet. She knew she didn't have a lot of money to spare for him to play games, but she hoped it would be long enough to keep him entertained for awhile.

* * *

And entertained he was.

Mort's eyes lit up with every game he saw, and he was quite addicted to this one game that involved him to stand on a stool as he pressed multiple buttons to lead the player to various areas. He also enjoyed multiple claw machines, and had actually managed to win a prize from one. His gaming took up a literal hour, and Marlene was starting to wonder how he managed it. She didn't give him that much tokens, about 20 at the most, but he seemed to have a talent for lasting in games. He played the one he liked the most for 15 minutes straight.

And as soon as Mort ran out of tokens, he ran to Marlene, holding his hands out as he asked, "More?"

"That was it, little guy," Marlene said as she shrugged. "You used them all."

"But I want to play!" He whined, stomping his foot on the ground.

"You can't," Marlene responded. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you played enough games."

"But I want to play more! I was so close to getting a high-score on Pac-Man!"

"Maybe next time," Marlene shrugged, feeling a bit nervous. Mort, at this, had then opened his mouth to start to cry. Thinking quick, Marlene stuffed a lollipop in his mouth before he could. He ended up smiling as he sucked on it, completely forgetting of his problem.

Marlene sighed with relief. She then lead him to her car as he used one of his hands to keep his lollipop in his mouth while the other clutched onto his prize from the claw machine.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Mort had completed his lollipop. By then, it was night time, and Marlene felt tired. She should've taken a nap like she always did once she had gotten back from work, but since she missed it because of Mort, she nearly almost bumped into walls on their way back to her and Gloria's room. Mort noticed this and giggled.

"Marlene's bumping into things!" He commented as he pointed to her.

"She really is, isn't she?" Marlene rubbed her eye. Most of her vision was blurred, but she noticed 2 familiar figures walking in front of her.

"Hey, guys," She responded, giving them a bright smile like usual. She had a hard time keeping her eyes open, though.

"You like pretty tired, Marlene," Private commented.

"Yeah, you do," Skipper agreed as he arched a brow. "Where were you?"

"At the arcade. For an hour. Then took half an hour in traffic to get back," Marlene replied, half her sentence mumbled.

"Gee, you'd think Julian would be back by now, wouldn't you?" Private gave Skipper a worried look.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Partying runs in his family," Skipper rolled his eyes.

"What does partying have to do with any of it, though? Didn't Julian say he had to visit some friends?" Private asked, looking at them with a confused expression.

Both Skipper and Marlene exchanged knowing looks.

"Well, I just hope he comes back safe," Marlene commented, her tone sounding a bit worrisome. He WAS going to an "adult" party, so Marlene knew where this had been going from the start.

"Still, I like your quick thinking," Skipper said as he turned to her. "An arcade would be a perfect place for Mort. Just how were you able to keep his mind off of it when you left?"

"Lollipop," Marlene shrugged.

"Oh! I could go for a lolli!" Private clapped his hands.

"Me, too!" Mort commented, feeling a bit left out from the conversation.

"Don't have any," Skipper gave Private a glare. "Besides, it'd be bad for you to eat any sugary sweets anymore."

"Nothing bad happened to me last time..." Private murmured.

"Anyway," Marlene interrupted. "I was wondering if you guys could take him for the night until Julian comes back? I'm really tired, and I don't think I'd be able to handle him for long..."

"Sure," Skipper shrugged.

Private gave him a confused look. "Really, Skippah? But what about the-"

Skipper placed his hand over Private's mouth, making him silent. He turned to Marlene with a charming smile placed on his face. "We'll take him."

"I'm going with the penguins? Oh boy!" Mort clapped his hands together, making his toy fall to the ground. Private picked it up and gave it back to him.

"Why does he call you guys 'penguins', again?" Marlene asked as she looked at Skipper.

"Julian influences him too much. But, anyway, good night, Marlene." Skipper gave her a genuine smile. For some reason, Marlene couldn't help but smile back.

"Good night, Skipper."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Alright, this took a bit longer to write than I expected, but, oh well...

My school starts in 3 days, so I wanted to get this posted before I go back. I did it so I wouldn't forget and have you waiting for, like, a month. XD

I'm running low on ideas for this story. Please suggest any you have that seem suitable for this and ones that I haven't used so far. I DO have a few things planned already, but I'm not going to tell you what, due to not wanting to give away spoilers...:P

But, if I end up using your idea and you wish for a shoutout for it, I will gladly do so. But, please, help a fellow writer out? D: And, this chapter is shorter 'cause I wanted to get it posted, so...

Anyway, I'mma' stop talking. Enjoy!

* * *

Maurice rubbed his eye as he continued to walk down the empty sidewalks in silence. Crickets chirped in the background as the neighborhood remained quiet. It was very late, and even the few clubs he and Julian knew would definitely be quiet now. If only he had a watch. He knew it would be WAY past Mort's bedtime by now.

Julian walked beside him with ease, not as tired as his assistant. In fact, he was putting a bit of effort with every step he took. He was still in the "party" mood, and it was easily to tell. After they continued to walk for a few minutes, Julian groaned.

"Maurice! How far is 'de apartment!? 'De feet are dying as we speak!"

"Well, Julian, figuring that you lost your car about half an hour ago, making us walk since then, it's probably several miles away."

"Wait, I didn't lose 'de car. 'Dat was Janice's."

Maurice stopped in his tracks, making Julian as well.

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"** He exclaimed, giving Julian a look as if he were mad. **"WE WALKED FOR HALF AN HOUR JUST TO LEARN THAT THE CAR IS BACK WHERE WE STARTED!?"**

"Shh, Maurice! You'll wake up 'de whole neighborhood!"

Maurice threw his hands in the air dramatically. "Alright, I'm done. Not only did I feel like walking away once you and Chuck n' them decided to go to a strip club, but this whole night has been nothing but trouble!"

"Trouble? How was 'dis night troubling? I had a blast!" Julian gave him a look.

Maurice gave him a glare. "YOU did, not me! I was only there to hold your beer cans that you'd forget about and end up slapping you awake when you fell asleep every 5 minutes!"

"You were very useful to 'de king, but, still, 'dat does not answer my question."

Maurice rolled his eyes before saying, "Okay, first, you got the police called at the first joint we hit with Janice, and we ended up leaving JUST before they came, which was a close call as it is. Second, you ended up kissing Brad's girl, making both of us get thrown out at the next club. Third, you owe a LOT of people money from tonight. And, last, I'm pretty sure that the girl you slept with had a STD."

"How was 'dat troublesome for you? It may be for 'de King, but don't act like this was a burden on you!" Julian argued, throwing his hands in the air.

"I JUST LISTED THE REASONS WHY IT WAS BAD FOR ME! I don't even know why we left Mort! I should've stayed!"

"If you would've stayed," Julian said as his tone quieted down. "You never would've got in touch with 'dat Alice girl."

"Alice is a long-time friend, and it was great to see her, but, still, things would've been a lot better if I stayed home. Now we have to go all the way back just for your car!"

"What car? I never brought a car."

"Then how did we get here?"

"We walked, didn't we?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Hey, why aren't we driving?"

Maurice groaned as he face palmed. He only hoped Mort was alright. Skipper and his team never seemed to reject watching the kid, so maybe they were if Marlene chose not to. But, after seeing what happened to Mort last time since he went, Maurice felt a tad bit worried.

As if his stress wasn't enough, Julian started running in the streets. At first, Maurice didn't notice it, but it was until he started yelling something about mangos.

"W-Woah! HEY! YOUR MAJESTY! GET OFF THE ROAD!" Maurice said as he started to run after him from the sidewalks. Julian didn't hear him and continued running until he ran into a pole and fell to the ground. When Maurice reached him, he found him passed out on the floor. Maurice, one again, face palmed.

* * *

Skipper felt himself jump at a sudden noise that had interrupted his slumber. He felt Kowalski fall off from the top bunk at the noise as well, but both Private and Rico snored, unaffected by the intruding sound.

Skipper rubbed his eye as he then stepped out from his bed, but ended up squishing Kowalski's face. He apologized before stepping off of him, and Kowalski groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

_"Where's that coming from?"_ Skipper whispered as he walked away from the beds.

_"I don't know. But it sounds like crying."_ Kowalski commented as he followed his leader. Skipper stopped in his tracks.

_"That isn't Sad Eyes, is it?"_

_"High possibility."_

Skipper groaned before stepping into the other room, to see Mort crying loudly from his cot. He was sitting up in bed, wiping the tears off from his eyes. Kowalski peeked from behind Skipper, and turned on the light. Mort stopped crying as he covered his eyes from the sudden light.

"Why are you crying, Sad Eyes?" Skipper asked, crossing his arms as he approached the cot.

"I-I saw the feet...b-but...Julian wasn't...if...when...BWAH!"

Mort ended up sobbing again, and Skipper covered his ears. Kowalski gave Mort a look.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Mort stopped as he sniffled, nodding. "Mm-hmm."

Soon before either of the males knew it, Mort then used his puppy eyes as he innocently looked up at them. Both Skipper and Kowalski exchanged glances.

"Would you like to talk it out?" Kowalski offered, sounding a bit uncertain.

"N-No thank you," Mort shook his head, frowning. "Usually Maurice tells me good things and I fall asleep."

"Good things? Okay, uh..." Kowalski looked to the ground in thought.

"Monster trucks, tanks, missiles, and freedom," Skipper commented with no thought whatsoever.

Mort gave him a confused look. Kowalski face palmed.

"Something a child likes, Skipper."

"What child doesn't enjoy freedom?"

"No, I mean...erm...ugh." Kowalski frowned as he looked towards Mort, who looked at them with a confused expression.

"Alright, Mort, I just want you to tell yourself that, whatever you experienced in your dream, is not real. It was all just a series of random thoughts, images, and sensations that you cannot fathom because of its lack of logic and sensibility."

Mort blinked.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Just tell yourself it's not real and nothing happened."

"Oh! Okay," Mort said as he smiled, laying back down in bed. Once Skipper and Kowalski exited, they didn't return to their beds, but sat down at a table and looked at each other.

"Why the heck is Ringtail not back?" Skipper asked, keeping his voice low to not awake the others.

Kowalski shrugged. "My best guess is that he...is running late."

"Kowalski, it's 3:40 A.M."

"...Later than usual, I suppose. Why didn't you use military timing, though?"

"My mind is not registering half of what I'm saying," Skipper mumbled, looking as if he were going to pass out.

"Mm, I suppose. What do we do in the morning?"

"Find fishsticks."

"...Uh, Skip-"

"We give him back, and if Julian's not there, we continue with our morning routine, keeping him under our watch 'til he or Maurice comes." Skipper said as he dragged himself back to bed. Kowalski watched as his leader got in a comfortable position. He felt bad for Mort. He would never abandon a child to have a night for himself. Or ANYTHING, for that matter.

* * *

Marlene knocked on Skipper's apartment door, waiting for them to answer. She had a difficult time sleeping since she was worried about Julian. She heard that they did not come back at all last night, and that made her suspicions rise. Of course, she knew what they were out doing. What adult reasonable enough wouldn't? But, still, she worried for Mort as well. But Julian...did not think well, at times. She was sure of it. So she was more worried for him than Mort. And, besides, she was pretty sure Mort was safe.

The door slowly opened, revealing Private.

"Oh, uh, hey, Private," Marlene waved. "How are you doing?"

"Quite fine, Marlene," Private answered as he smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm swell, thank you. Did Julian ever come back for Mort?"

"Yes, he did. About half an hour ago."

Marlene's jaw dropped. She shook her head in disbelief. "Half an hour ago?"

"Yes. Well, now that you say it aloud, it DOES sound quite late to be coming back from late at night to 6:30."

Marlene shook her head. "Was he alright?"

"Maurice didn't look very good, but Julian was a bit...off. I don't know why. He kept on mumbling nonsense, and Skippah' told Maurice to keep Mort away from him until he gets over it. I wonder if he's sick..."

Marlene rolled her eyes. Julian came home drunk? Okay, her suspicions were definitely confirmed.

"Well, thanks for the information, Private," Marlene smiled as she started to walk off. "Have a great day."

"You, too, Marlene!" Private said before shutting the door.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Marlene, you WON'T believe what happened!" Doris squealed as she came face-to-face with her neighbor. Marlene blinked in confusion.

"Why? What happened?"

"Okay, earlier, I just got news that I'm having a new roommate!"

"Oh, my gosh! Tell me all about it!" Marlene said as she invited her in. Doris stepped into the apartment and took a seat in her kitchen, where Gloria had been doing dishes. The African American spotted the blue-haired girl and greeted her.

"Hey, Doris. What's happening?"

"I got news earlier that I'm getting a new roommate!" Doris exclaimed again, still excited. Immediately, the faucet turned off as Gloria took a seat next to her, eager.

"Girl, tell me all about it!"

"Not until I hear first," Marlene said as she took a seat across from them. Both Gloria and Marlene looked towards Doris with smiles.

"Okay, I DON'T have much information on them, but they're a female, and she's a bit older than I am. She's moving in tomorrow. I can't wait!"

"Let's just hope that they're a good person," Gloria said as she drummed her fingers on the table. "The last thing we need is some rude girl walking around here."

"Yeah," Marlene nodded. "But, still, very happy for you, Doris."

"I know, right?" Doris smiled. "I'm so glad they're a female, though. I was hoping for one from the start."

"I can see why," Gloria said, turning to Marlene. "I mean, I'm glad with the new roommate I had gotten just this month and a half."

"Oh, stop it," Marlene lightly shoved her playfully. Gloria only gave her a smile.

Doris sighed. "But, still, I hope I can befriend them. I'd hate to share an apartment with a stranger. It just seems...uncomfortable, that way. You know?"

"Yeah," Both Gloria and Marlene nodded.

"Well, we'll only have to figure out tomorrow, right?" Marlene said as she looked towards both females. They nodded as they exchanged smiles.

For some reason, Marlene felt a bit of a doubtful feeling arise in her stomach from the mention of the roommate. She was excited of a new person coming in near her and with it being a female, but she just had a feeling that something was going to happen. What was that called, again? A premonition?

Marlene shrugged it off as she looked back at Gloria and Doris, whom had already engaged in conversation without her.

She could only wait and see.

* * *

"It appears that Doris is getting a new roommate, Skipper," Kowalski commented as he scribbled some nonsense on his clipboard. Private blinked as he looked towards Skipper, whom had been busy sipping on his coffee to notice. Rico was brushing Ms. Perky's hair, uninterested in the topic.

"Right, your girlfriend is getting new company," Skipper rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope they're a male this time. I'm sick of having females all over this floor."

"They're female," Kowalski replied.

"Of course. Do you have any information on them?"

"Managed to steal some this morning, Skipper. Her name is Kitka Robinson, she's 23 years old, and she has taken several extreme careers in her past."

"How extreme?" Skipper asked, arching a brow as he looked at his lieutenant.

"From rock climbing to jumping off of airplanes at high altitudes," Kowalski replied as he looked at one of his papers.

"...And this is a female?"

"Affirmative."

Private took a look his leader, who seemed in deep thought. The child shrugged it off before looking back at Kowalski, whom was still busy looking at his clipboard.

"And when are they moving in, exactly?" Skipper asked after he snapped out of it.

"She seems to be moving in tomorrow. Like Marlene, she probably doesn't have much furniture to bring."

"Does that raise your suspicions about her being a spy, Skippah?" Private asked, dying to say something.

"In this case, Private, yes. If she has life-threatening careers and literally gambles her soul, there is a higher chance of her being in the right shape to work for spies. But I can't know exactly."

"If I may ask, Skipper," Kowalski said as he looked at him with an odd expression. "Why are you giving Kitka a slight hint of her NOT being one?"

"Because everyone has both a good and a bad side. What if this 'Kitka' person has more of a good side than a bad one?" Skipper snapped.

"How come you didn't say that when Marlene was moving in?" Private asked, giving his leader a look.

"That's because I didn't know what I was expecting. Especially since she moved in quickly."

"But, Skipper," Kowalski said as he turned to his 'Theory' page. "Why change your thoughts on first impression now? You still kept your paranoia up with Marlene's sudden arrival, and now it's hinted to a lower rate. If I may ask, why did it suddenly change just AFTER you got associated with Marlene?"

"Where are you getting at, soldier?" Skipper asked as he turned to him, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"K'walski's just wondering because you are changing the first impression of new neighbors, like he said. He wanted to know because it was coincidentally just AFTER Marlene's arrival, which may be linked to it in that way. I think. Right, K'walski?" Private asked as he turned to the tall member.

"Erm...yes! Yes I am," Kowalski gave his a leader a sheepish smile.

"I don't know why you need to know how I look at things so suddenly," Skipper said as he tapped his finger on the table. "After all, I don't question YOUR guys' views, do I?"

"Actually, you did," Kowalski pointed out as he looked up from his clipboard. "Remember awhile ago when you asked us about Josh Rodrigo that ended up working for spies? You specifically asked us what we thought what his intentions were and our impressions of him."

"I do remember that," Private agreed as he turned to his leader.

"Uh huh!" Rico nodded as he looked up from Ms. Perky's hair.

Skipper threw his hands in the air. "Wanting your opinions and questioning you guys aren't the same thing, you know!"

"Actually-"

"-I don't want to hear another word from you unless I ask for it, Kowalski," Skipper snapped. "Just tell me when this 'Kitka' person is moving in."

"It seems that she's moving in tomorrow, actually. Like Marlene, Kitka must not have much furniture to bring to the apartment, or some other mixed reason to arrive at an early time. It seems that she has been waiting for the room for quite some time, actually. Her payments were postponed."

"I hope she's just as nice as Marlene," Private said as he rocked a bit in his seat. "I'd love to have a neighbor like her."

"As do I, Private," Kowalski agreed as he flipped through some pages.

Skipper didn't say anything, and Kowalski looked at him. He cleared his throat, gaining the leader's attention.

"Skipper, I was just wondering if you would like to take notes on Miss Kitka or meet her in person? You usually prefer taking notes, but since of your recent changes of views in first impression, I was just wondering-"

"Face to face," Skipper interrupted. "That way, we can gain more information."

"Right," Kowalski nodded as he looked back to his clipboard.

* * *

The newcomer came later than expected. About 2 weeks further than the day she was predicted to come. Marlene heard that, on the news, the plane she took to get here ended up crashing, and had several deaths. This was very shocking news, and Marlene only hoped that this new girl had survived the crash. Doris managed to hear back on her, and told the brunette that her new roommate HAD survived, but she ended up in the hospital once she was found.

Marlene wondered if the bad feeling she had gotten from the mention of this new neighbor was connected to the plane crash. She couldn't exactly know for sure, but it seemed much like it. Then again, she hadn't even MET the women, so she shouldn't assume.

Once she HAD arrived at the apartment, she was immediately welcomed by a crowd of the apartment's residents. Normally, you'd expect it'd be a 'welcoming' party, but it was far from that reason. Not everyone was there, but it seemed that most of them were interested on her situation with the crash. A lot of them were blurting out questions or comments, and she seemed uncertain on how to handle them all.

"It's alright, I'm fine," She said as she yelled over the crowd, making them quiet. "It's just a broken arm, is all."

Everyone nodded, and most of them had immediately left back to their rooms, their curiosities being fulfilled. The others that stayed were the ones that wanted to welcome her to the building, and she had gladly engaged in a conversation or two with them, or to just shake their hands.

Doris came out of nowhere and stood beside Marlene. The brunette gave her a look, and Doris looked at her, clearly confused.

"What?"

"Why were you late getting down here?" Marlene asked. "Didn't you want to meet your new roommate?"

"Yeah, I did. I was just too busy getting out from my shower. She just appeared out of nowhere, didn't she?" Doris nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her head. Marlene only shrugged.

The female finally arrived at the two. Marlene took some time to notice her attire. She seemed to favor the colors orange and red, wearing a red jacket that had orange as its secondary color, and Marlene could make out an orange shirt underneath it, from the view of the collar. She had blonde hair that seemed a bit orange, and it was a bit messy, as if she had just gotten off a ride at an amusement park. Marlene would guess it was from the troubles of the crash.

She extended a hand out towards Marlene, and she shook it, giving her the most sincere smile she could manage.

"Hi, I'm Marlene," The brunette introduced herself as she let go of the girls' hand. "I'm one of your neighbors and we happen to be relatively close, door-wise."

"Good to know. I'm Kitka," She introduced as she then extended her arm out towards Doris, who took no time shaking it.

"And I'm your roommate, Doris. I hope you find the room suitable enough once we get there. I tidied everything up, so it should be fine."

"Ah, great. If you don't mind, can we head there, like, right now? My arm's hurting, and I just want to rest, you see..."

"Ah, yes! Of course! I completely understand. Well, if you need any help with your luggage, I can lend a hand." Doris offered as she removed her hand from Kitka's grip.

Kitka shook her head. "Nah, I can take care of it. After all, what's not a better challenge that heaving pounds of luggage with one hand, right?"

"Right," Doris responded, sounding a bit hesitant. "Well, anyway, if you'll just follow me up the stairs, I'll lead you to our room..."

With that, both females left Marlene to stand there. The brunette watched as their figures disappeared within sight.

For some reason, Marlene didn't have quite the positive attitude of this person. She was nice, yes, but...she seemed off, in a way. Marlene couldn't figure it out, though. Shrugging, she made her way back to the room, deep in thought.

* * *

"Comes here and gives us a petty excuse for an injury and immediately retreats to her new room. If that isn't suspicious, I don't know what is." Skipper narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, watching as Kitka and Doris went out of view. He also noticed Marlene leaving, and he ended up watching a bit longer than intended.

"Well, Skipper, she DID just go through a terrible plane crash and weeks of being in a hospital," Kowalski commented. "Having her wanting to rest is completely reasonable."

"How are we supposed to know if she's not faking it!?" Skipper threw his arms in the air dramatically. "After all, most of the villains we have encountered all faked an injury one in their lifetime!"

"Well, maybe she's just tired," Private commented. "Having to move, getting into a crash, just getting to her new apartment already bummed out by an injury and being at the hospital...It seems pretty convincing to me, don't you think?"

"That's exactly what she may want you to think!" Skipper snapped. "Never get fooled, young Private. Never get fooled."

"Yes, sir," Private looked to the ground, a bit ashamed.

"Since she retreated to her room, do you think we can introduce ourselves to her at a later time?" Kowalski asked. Rico turned his head to stare off into space, a bit uninterested in the topic.

"Yes. That'd be a better thing to do," Skipper said as he looked to the ground in thought. "She was quite a looker, though..."

"Lookah'?" Private asked, a bit confused.

"M-Meaning that she must daydream often, like Rico over here," Kowalski commented with a nervous look. Rico arched a brow as he grunted, looking at Kowalski with a confused expression.

"Oh. I don't know, I didn't see her staring off into the distance whatsoever," Private gave his leader a confused look.

"All in observation, young Private. All in observation." Skipper patted his back, a little hesitant.

* * *

It took about a week until Skipper and his crew managed to catch Kitka at an appropriate moment. She was just about to leave the building until Private managed to catch her, and she seemed a bit caught off guard, since he appeared out of nowhere in front of the doors.

"Hello!" He greeted with a friendly smile like he always did.

"Where are your parents, kid?" Kitka responded in a dull tone. "You shouldn't be alone like this."

That was when Skipper appeared out of nowhere, also catching her off guard.

"What a lovely way to greet someone," He rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "Especially towards a kid, too."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" Kitka gave him a sheepish smile. "Are you his father?"

Skipper opened his mouth to reply until Kowalski and Rico appeared out of nowhere, stopping him from doing so.

Kitka looked amused. "And who are you four, exactly? I can't remember any of you guys pestering me when I entered the building."

"Who we actually are and what we are about is classified," Skipper replied for them, crossing his arms. "But we'd like to know who you are, and what you are about."

"Why should you know who I am if I cannot learn who YOU are? Because, even though I don't do fair trades, I don't like not having people containing more advantage over myself." She gave him a challenging smile.

Skipper opened his mouth to say something, but felt himself close it as his eyes widened. He remained like this for a few moments until shaking it off.

"Never mind. If you introduce yourself, we'll introduce who we are."

Kowalski gave him a look. "Uh, Skip-"

"My name is Kitka Robinson," Kitka introduced, interrupting Kowalski. "I came from Florida and was meaning to move in a building midtown, but my plans have changed and I have to stay here for awhile. The crash a few weeks ago definitely got in the way of my time usage, so I'll be here a bit shorter than intended."

"So your visit is temporary?" Kowalski asked.

Kitka shrugged. "Pretty much. I'm only in New York because I wanted to try out piloting the planes here."

"Piloting?" Skipper asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kitka nodded. "Then I can try out some skydiving afterwards. I'm here for the thrill."

"Interesting," Kowalski commented as he started scribbling on a sticky note. Skipper smacked his hand, making the tall member shake his hand in pain as he put the note back in his pocket, giving his leader a sheepish smile.

"You can call me Skipper," He introduced as he extended his hand to the female, who gladly shook it.

She eyed him for a second before asking, "You single?"

"Classified," Skipper dismissed the question. He turned to the tall member beside him as he said, "This is Kowalski."

"Hello," He acknowledged her with a nod, still a bit unsure of the situation.

"I'm Private!" Private introduced himself before Skipper could even get to him. At this, the leader groaned.

"..And this is Rico."

Rico looked up with a grunt, eying Kitka with a rather...fierce expression. At this, the female backed away a little. Skipper almost felt like laughing, but restrained.

"Ah. So are you guys on my floor, or what?" She placed her non-broken hand on her hip.

"We're a level down, but the staircase in the corner connects to the few rooms that are beside your room you share with Doris, and it is actually relatively close, comparing how close our room is to the stairs," Kowalski explained.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you guys. Especially you, cutie," Kitka winked at Skipper. Whom, against his will, felt himself blushing as he turned away, trying to stifle the noise that came out from his throat. It sounded between a groan and a giggle. His three teammates all exchanged glances. Well, at least Rico and Kowalski did.

"Well, goodbye," She waved before exiting, leaving them to stand in silence.

"She thinks you're cute, Skippah," Private said as he turned to his leader. "Aren't you just flattered by the compliment?"

"I...Well, Private," Skipper tried to find words.

"He's completely flattered. Blushing, even," Kowalski rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I-I am not!" Skipper said, only feeling his face heat up more.

"Oh, boy," Rico managed to say as he laughed with Kowalski.

"What's so bad about blushing?" Private asked, a little lost.

"Nothing, dear Private," Kowalski wiped a tear. "It's just a little...uncommon to see Skipper blush."

"And you better keep your mouth shut about it before I put you through serious training," Skipper snapped.

Immediately, both males stopped laughing as they stood at attention. Private only arched a brow, looking at the three males in confusion. He then looked at Skipper before asking, "Skippah, do you like Miss Kitka?"

"We just met her! How can I possibly like her!?" Skipper gave him a look.

"Well, Skipper, it isn't abnormal to have romantic and/or sexual feelings towards strangers, because you wouldn't need a platonic or emotional attachment established first in order for you to show affection. Unless you're a demiromantic or demisexual individual," Kowalski commented.

"Did I ASK for your opinion, Kowalski!?" Skipper snapped. At this, Kowalski immediately shut his mouth, giving Private a shrug.

"Anyways, I do NOT like Miss Kitka in that way. Sure, she may be a bit on the extreme side and doesn't care about danger and rather yearns for it, with her very attractive looks and charms and how she stands up to you..."

Soon before any of them knew it, Skipper had started yammering on about Kitka's "special" points, and how he was NOT infatuated with her. He even went on as they made their way back to their room. And, when they arrived, he was still going on and on.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, I introduced Kitka in this story. What was I thinking? Well, troubles and difficulties rising, of course! This was suggested, and I went with it...

Also, have you ever noticed that it's really cute when a guy gets jealous, but so dramatic and unbarring when a female gets jealous? It's so odd. But awesome.

And, yes, since Kitka has been revealed and Skipper's already building some...well, *ahem* "emotions" for her, this _WILL _be a one-sided Skipper X Kitka(Skitka) fic. But, it's not the pairing this series will end on, nor focus on. So, don't worry. We've all seen the show, so we know how THAT will end. Hopefully, I can put a creative twist with it. Like Kitka's "accident" and broken arm...

I also started switching back and forth more with Marlene's side of the story and the penguin's. I'm going to do this more, just a heads-up. I like writing the pengui-ERM, humans. It's fun. :P

And, since this is a SKILENE-focused story, I'm pretty sure there are Skilene fans reading this. And, yes, I will get to their "relationship" soon enough. I like writing couples that take it slow. I just can't bare writing couples that just get rushed into it and it kind of ruins it...I like having the emotional connection before the romance. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Sorry for such a long time for an update!

Ugh...I've just been...in the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom and have been writing some fan fictions for that. I haven't been in the POM mood as I used to, but I'm slowly settling back into it. I think if I watch it more in the morning, I'll be into it again.

I've rushed this chapter, and it's because of that "Internet" incident. Especially the ending. But I just want to focus on new, fresh ideas instead of trying to write old ones word-for-word...I didn't add 2 complications in here because of it. I wanted to get this posted before I go back to school, anyway.

And, boy, is school stressing me out...Ugh. But, I do hope you guys enjoy...for now. I'll try to make them longer, I guess?

* * *

"Ugh, Maurice, I tell you! 'Dis hangover 'dat I have been having for 'de past few days is just UNBEARABLE! I just managed to have the rest of my breakfast thrown out of me!"

"Well, your majesty, if you didn't DRINK ALL THE ALCOHOL AT THE PAST SIX PARTIES WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, you'd feel a little better."

Julian gave Maurice a glare. Mort trotted through the room in his usual happy manner, humming a tune.

"You're just lucky that the penguins gave us back Mort. From the rate you were at, I thought that they'd keep him for a month or two," Maurice commented as the child looked up at them.

"Oh, please, Maurice! I would've been over it sooner if my body just learnt how to handle a bit more than it is used to. Besides, I am a good parental figure, right, Mort?"

"No," Mort shook his head. At this, Maurice gave his 'majesty' a knowing look.

"SHUT UP, MAURICE!"

"I saw the penguins talking to the new neighbor yesterday!" Mort commented in a loud tone, gaining the adult's attention.

"New neighbor? What new neighbor?" Maurice gave him a confused look.

"'De King agrees. I have not received any news of 'dis 'new neighbor'," Julian nodded, looking at Mort.

"Well, she's the blue-haired girl's new roommate, and she was wearing a BIG thing on her arm as the penguins were talking to her!" Mort exaggerated with his fingers as to how "big" it was.

"WHAT!? Doris got a new roommate before 'de KING? I should get a new roommate!" Julian pounded his chest.

"Uh, your majesty, we all share a room together. It'd be a bad idea to-"

"-Shut up, Maurice! I am in 'de process of jealousy!" Julian remained in the same position, eyes narrowed. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"You know, it might explain the crowd we had to push through yesterday just to get to our room. I thought it was weird, myself, but I was just trying to get you to our room, your majesty."

"Well, thanks to you, Maurice, we didn't get to meet her! Shame on you!" Julian tsked.

Maurice, once again, rolled his eyes.

"'De King will go introduce himself to 'dis 'new neighbor', and will accept her as one of his people, depending on her attitude. And I will go do it right-"

Julian's eyes widened as he placed a hand over his mouth. He then rushed to the bathroom, only to end up vomiting in the toilet bowl.

"-After a few more minutes of 'dis!"

Maurice sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure we're almost there, Doris? We've been walking for quite some time now..." Kowalski commented as he continued to accompany Doris on the sidewalk, looking down at the concrete. She scoffed.

"My gosh, you sound just like Marlene and Gloria when we were making our way there for the Halloween party. Yes, we're almost there. It just requires some walking, is all."

She then held his hand as she gave him a reassuring smile, and he blushed.

"R-Right."

"You nervous?"

"About meeting your brothers? Pft. I'd be more nervous about meeting your parents."

Doris giggled. "Yeah, I can't blame you there."

They continued to walk in silence. It took a few minutes until Kowalski decided to engage in conversation once more.

"So...Your brothers all live in one house?"

"Mansion," She corrected. "And, yeah. They're good when they want to be, but they're just typical, hotheaded brothers."

"Ah," Kowalski nodded. "And, just wondering, couldn't I have just met your brothers by Christmas? That's coming by quickly, and it's the only time where Skipper will let me go anywhere freely."

"But Christmas is when the whole family comes over. Trust me, you'd just prefer it being my brothers." Doris rolled her eyes, smirking. Kowalski nodded, and they walked for a few seconds in silence.

"You know, speaking of Christmas, I have quite the surprise for you." Doris commented as she leaned next to him.

"Ah? And what would that be?"

"You'll have ta' wait and see," Doris giggled. "It's a surprise."

"Then why tell me? You'll only get me thinking about it all night."

"Exactly. It's the LAST thing you'll ever expect."

Kowalski blinked. Well, that was going to bother him for a month or two. It took a few minutes until a familiar, orange mansion on a certain hill came into view. They kept on walking until they got a great sight of it.

"Ah! Here we are!" Doris said as she let go of Kowalski, taking in the sight. "I thought we would take a lot longer. You're faster than I thought, Kowalski."

The scientist, on the other hand, had his jaw open as he stared in awe. The place was HUGE! From where they were, he could make out several trees near the gates and a few statues out in front. Nevertheless with how perfect the green grass was and the water fountain right in the front yard. And the yard, itself, had plenty of space! He could also make out the end of a large pool, but could not see anymore past the building, which had blocked the sight.

"Come on," Doris said as she dragged him along. They soon approached the front gates, and a speaker was shown to their left.

"Name please." It spoke.

"Albert Einstein," Doris sarcastically commented as she rolled her eyes.

"...That's you, isn't it sis?"

"Yep. Now let me in."

And, just like that, the gates before them opened. Doris led Kowalski past them, who staggered behind her as he took in the sights around them. As soon as they made it past the gates, a familiar figure came out the front door and approached the two.

"Hey, sis!" He said as he gave Doris a hug, in which she returned.

"Hey, Bryan! Great to see you!"

As soon as they were done rejoicing, Bryan looked at Kowalski, whom seemed a bit left out.

"And who's this?"

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Kowalski," Doris said as she hugged his arm.

Bryan eyed him a few seconds until commenting, "You're pretty well-built, dude."

"Uh...thanks?" Kowalski replied, sounding a bit unsure. Bryan only shook his head with a smirk.

"I hope you're planning on settling with this one, sis."

"I am most definitely staying with him! Stop trying to say otherwise!" Doris defended.

"Alright, alright. Oh, and, uh, is THIS the 'Kowalski' you've been talking about for awhile now?"

"Y-Yes," Doris blushed.

"Dude," Bryan gave him a disbelieving look. "She's had a crush on you for so long now."

"Really?" Kowalski's eyes widened as he gave her a surprised look. Doris groaned.

"Bryan, you know I can never trust you again because of this, right?"

Bryan laughed as he then lead them inside. "I just thought...he'd know, because now you're together and...Eh, never mind. The others are swimming, and Francis is busy in his lab."

Kowalski arched his eyebrow in interest. Doris nodded in realization.

"Oh, that's right. You'll be interested in meeting Francis, Kowalski. He's an inventor and scientist like you."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Kowalski replied as they stepped inside the building, Bryan shutting the door behind them. He then turned to the two.

"I'll go get the others. They should be taking a break, since it's about lunchtime. Wait here a few minutes."

With that, he then left the two to stand in the room alone. Kowalski took this time to look at the interior designs of the building. It had many wall decorations that looked very expensive, and the stairs across from them looked like they led up to four stories. The floors were very clean and shiny...and the whole house was tidy, too.

Almost TOO tidy...

Kowalski mentally slapped himself. Gah! Keep it together, man! Don't want to end up like Skipper, do you?

But the scientist stopped as he eyed his surroundings a bit more. Coming to think of it, this place DID seem a bit familiar...

Doris eyed him with concern.

"You alright, Kowalski? I know everything's shiny, and it's a mansion and all...but you look a little fazed."

"I'm alright," Kowalski replied as he turned to her. "Still, this place seems very familiar. I don't have any memory being in this place alone, though."

"Well, how could you? I mean, it's my brothers' house, after all." Doris laughed.

Kowalski joined in on the laughter as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Right! How ridiculous of me to presume! Might be some d j vu, is all."

The two were interrupted with the sound of a door opening. When they turned, they saw a crowd of all of Doris' brothers, whom were making their way to the couple. Kowalski gulped.

That's an AWFUL lot of brothers...

"Alright, sis, I got 'em!" Bryan commented as he brushed past many of the males. "They just got out, though, so they ain't dry."

"That's alright," Doris flashed him a smile as she then turned to the rest of her brothers. "Guys, this is Kowalski, my boyfriend."

"Wait, the same Kowalski you've been talking about for awhile now?" One of them asked.

Doris pulled her hair in frustration. "I can NEVER trust any of you guys, I swear!"

They all laughed for a few seconds before each of them extending their arm out to Kowalski in order for a handshake. Luckily for the scientist, they all did it one-at-a-time rather than all at once. When he was done being introduced to all of them, he was left with a soaking arm. Kowalski rubbed it with his sleeve, hoping for it to dry.

The brothers all left to go back outside in the pool. Bryan remained with the couple, and things got quiet once all the brothers left. They stood in silence before Bryan took a breath.

"Well, how about I go introduce you to Francis, Kowalski?"

"Yeah! What a great idea!" Doris agreed, flashing her boyfriend a smile. Kowalski returned it, still feeling a bit uncertain from the familiarity of his surroundings.

* * *

Bryan led them down a rather dark hallway, and Kowalski kept eying his surroundings on the way. Whenever either Doris or Bryan glanced at him, he'd look and give them a smile. He was trying to remain as subtle as possible for mixed reasons.

Bryan commented, "Francis' lab is down here to the left. He keeps it in hiding. Why he does is something I'll never understand."

"I think he wants it to remain a secret," Doris rolled her eyes. "For some odd reason. I mean, it's just a lab."

"You know, speaking of secrets," Bryan glanced back at Kowalski, making the scientist feel a bit nervous. "You sure you want Kowalski to see his lab, Doris?"

"Well, why not?" Doris shrugged. "You can keep a secret, right, Kowalski?"

"Yeah," Kowalski replied, a bit hesitant. He was still suspicious of the lab being hidden and remaining as a secret. Did this 'Francis' guy have something to hide? If so, what was it? Was he a spy? Did he have deadly weapons? Is-

Kowalski mentally slapped himself. He couldn't turn into Skipper. At least not now.

"Ah, here we are," Bryan commented, snapping Kowalski back into reality. They approached the left of the hallway and had successfully reached:

A wall.

Kowalski blinked in confusion. Before he could question it, though, Bryan had suddenly slammed his fist on the side of it, making Doris and Kowalski jump. A keypad had suddenly emerged from the ground, and Bryan pressed a few digits in before the wall to the left of them had suddenly switched over, revealing another code.

Kowalski could not see what Bryan had entered, due to Doris' hair being the way, but when the blonde-haired male succeeded, the wall before them flipped over as well, revealing the beginning of a staircase. He then lead the couple down it, and behind them, they could hear the wall close silently.

"You know, I have to give Francis some credit," Doris commented. "I mean, it seems pretty hidden to me. Unless someone slams their head on the wall, and makes the keypad come out of nowhere and confuse the hell out of them."

"Still," Bryan shook his head. "I think he could've hid it better."

Kowalski, on the other hand, was eying his background crazily. This was NOT what he expected at all. He was just hoping to meet her brothers for a minute or two and end up going to a mall for the rest of the afternoon! Not a sudden secret that was being revealed to him!

Plus, this place seemed even more familiar than the mansion itself. The brick walls and dim lights...Why had he seen this before? He remembered being in a place like this plenty of times, but where was it!? The scientist just wanted to bang his fist on his head as he forced his mind to recall the memories. But it remained blank as the 3 then finished the flight of stairs, stepping onto the ground.

The room contained much space. So much that it'd be like an empty Costco that a child could run around in without parental supervision. The room wasn't as dim as the lights that surrounded the staircase, but it was dark enough so you can see the lights emanating from various machines and you could hear the many technical noises came out from them. Multiple weapons lined along the back of the room, and a huge screen was laid out on a far wall to their right.

Kowalski felt his eyes widen. He'd know this place from anywhere. All the gadgets, machines, and equipment...

This was Doctor Blowhole's laboratory.

So...then...this Francis guy must be Doctor Blowhole!? And, worse, DORIS' BROTHER!?

Oh, no way on Earth would Skipper allow this.

Bryan clacked his tongue as he then peeled off a sticky note from the wall to their left. When he read it, he groaned.

"Francis left to go get some supplies about an hour ago."

"An hour ago? Gee, you'd think we'd see him before he left," Doris rubbed the back of her head. Turning to Kowalski, she said, "Sorry, Kowalski. I really wanted you and Francis to get to know each other."

Oh, no way on Einstein's theory of relativity would I get to know HIM! Kowalski thought as he give her the most convincing frown he could manage.

Bryan shrugged. "He should be back anytime soon, though. He may take awhile to get all stocked and everything, but it usually doesn't take him more than 2 hours."

"Hey, yeah! Maybe we can wait awhile and then you can meet him once he gets back!" Doris said as she turned to Kowalski with a smile.

"I-I can't," Kowalski stuttered.

"Why can't you?" She asked, confused.

"Because...I have to do things back at the apartment, you see," Kowalski nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? Because earlier you told me you didn't have any plans today," Doris narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Bryan simply arched an eyebrow.

"Well that's because...I couldn't remember if I had anything to do or not. And, I do, after all! I JUST now remembered that Skipper had given me...recon. Yes, recon. In half an hour from now. So I have recon to do in half an hour."

Doris gave him a suspicious look as Bryan blinked, a bit lost.

"Recon? Are you guys in the military or something?" Bryan asked.

"Too long to explain," Kowalski dismissed the question.

"Okay, alright. You have recon. Right," Doris rolled her eyes. "Then I guess we should get going, huh?"

"Already? Man, I was hoping you guys would stay a bit later," Bryan gave Doris a concerned look.

"Yeah, well, Kowalski suddenly has plans. I had some things to do later, anyway. I guess we should get going."

Kowalski bit his lip, feeling extremely guilty. But he didn't say a word as they then made their way back to the stairs, and the scientist made sure to take a last glance at the laboratory before they left.

* * *

Kowalski stared at the ground as he continued to walk down the sidewalk with Doris at his side. They didn't exchange any words ever since they left, and Kowalski understood why. He really hated lying, but he had to in order to prevent any conflict-like situations between him and "Francis". Nevertheless how it would affect Doris if she learned about his rivalry with Skipper's arch enemy.

He had recon tomorrow, so he can always lie again and say that he thought it was today. But he couldn't stand any more lies to take place. Especially towards Doris. He wanted to be honest, he did, but it was hard when most of you remains classified and you just have to keep secrets for the sake of it.

Besides...This recent discovery DEEPLY affected the both of them. What could he do? He HAD to tell Skipper, sooner or later. And, even if he didn't, his commanding officer would figure out sooner or later. He knew how to make Kowalski break, whether it was easily or it took quite awhile. He hated being vulnerable, but Skipper knew his lieutenant too well.

But, still, how would he manage to tell Skipper? Just casually approach him and say:

_"Oh, hi, Skipper! I didn't see you there! You always find a way to slip out of nowhere, huh? Well, anyway, you know Doctor Blowhole? Your arch enemy? The one that threatened to kill us all and almost managed to do it multiple times and almost managed to destroy the world, too? Yeah, him. Well, I just figured out that he's my girlfriend's brother! AND his name is Francis! What a koinky-dink, huh? Say, did you loose weight?"_

Yeah, no way on Earth would Skipper buy THAT.

Still...would Skipper even ALLOW him and Doris to be together after he told him? The chances were very low. After all, it must be hard to allow your lieutenant to establish a relationship with someone whose brother was your arch enemy.

Kowalski mentally sighed. He didn't want to risk his relationship, but yet he didn't want to keep this a secret, either. Oh, what could he do?

"Kowalski, are you alright? You look pale," Doris commented, snapping the scientist back into reality.

"I-I'm fine. Just thinking, is all," Kowalski replied, giving her a sheepish smile.

"About what?"

"...Recon," He lied.

"Oh. Okay, then."

Kowalski bit his lip. He lied again. Great, now he was breaking his OWN promises. To prevent any further ones, he continued to make his way back to the apartment in silence with Doris by his side.

* * *

When Doris and Kowalski reached the apartment, Doris bid him goodbye with a kiss, like they normally did, and had disappeared off to her apartment. When Kowalski went into his, he closed the door very slowly and cautiously, looking around.

Private sat in front of the TV, watching a Lunacorns episode. Since it was a child's show, it included interaction, and asked the audience a question. And Private, being the gullible child he is, then answered as happily as he could. Once he learned that he got the question correct, he smiled as he clutched his lunacorn plush, eyes glued to the screen.

Kowalski sighed before making his way into the kitchen. Maybe he needed a glass of water to get his mind off things and play out the conversation he'd have between Skipper in his head.

When he entered the kitchen, Kowalski's eyes widened in surprise. Skipper was standing over the stove, humming a tune as he continued to cook something Kowalski couldn't recognize the scent of.

The scientist mentally sighed with relief. At least he was in a good mood. Holding his breath, Kowalski made his way over to his leader, whom was too busy with his work to notice.

"Uh, Sir?" He asked, sounding a bit uncertain.

Skipper paused before looking up from his cooking. A smile crept onto his face as he exclaimed, "Ah, Kowalski! How are you this fine morning?"

Kowalski blinked. Not the reaction he was expecting.

"Uh, fine, sir. Um...what are you doing?"

Skipper looked back to his situation, and simply shrugged. "Why, cooking, of course! It's never been my interest, but, hey, Rico shouldn't be the only chef around here, should he?"

"I guess not," Kowalski awkwardly replied as he rubbed his arm. "Say, Skipper, can I tell you something?"

"After I'm done, Kowalski," Skipper waved him off. "Only a few more minutes and this'll be all ready."

"If I may ask, sir, what will be ready?"

"This cake I've been working on for the past hour. Seems like a lot of work to make these things. Of course, I wouldn't know, since Rico never took the time to make them before."

Kowalski arched a brow in confusion. A cake? Why on Earth would Skipper bake a cake?

"Skipper...are you feeling alright?"

"Of course. What would make you think otherwise?" His leader gave him a look.

"I was just wondering. It's not very like you to do something so unexpected like this."

"Eh, a change in attitude is good for all of us." He shrugged before returning back to his work.

Kowalski gave his leader a look, even though he could not see it. He asked, "Skipper, are you sure that you are feeling alright?"

"Yes, never better. Especially since the day is so lovely and everyone is all nice and safe in the building. Why, everyone should be happy on this specific day. Even you, Kowalski. Speaking of, how did your afternoon with Doris go? Splendid, I hope? Ah, of course it did. Your time with her must be splendid, right?"

Kowalski arched a brow in confusion. Okay, he was DEFINITELY not acting like himself. The scientist looked to the ground in thought.

"Sir, are you feeling like this because of...Miss Kitka?" Kowalski asked, a bit hesitant.

"Where are you getting at, soldier?" Skipper asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Kowalski gulped in response.

"W-Well, a person's attitude usually changes depending on the mood of them. And a sudden mood change really triggers the emotion of a person to change dramatically. Especially from the chemical reaction the brain that induces bliss, in which it creates a positive mood for an individual. I was just wondering if you are a victim of this reason for the sudden mood change, in which it is labeled as 'love'."

Skipper paused, as if taking his words in consideration. He turned away from his lieutenant as he commented, "Well, I HAVE been thinking about Miss Kitka a lot lately...And she really knows how to make a guy happy."

"Is that a sexual innuendo, sir?"

"A sexua-What!? Gosh no, man!" Skipper gave him a look.

"Sorry, sir. My mind has been in a different place lately."

"I can tell. Yeesh, Kowalski, lighten up the humor, buddy."

"Again, my apologizes, sir. Still, are you positive that this whole 'Miss Kitka' situation isn't just a mere obsession?"

"Obsession?" Skipper scoffed as he turned back to his work. "It's far from it, actually."

Kowalski gave his leader a disbelieving look, in which Skipper did not receive because he was too busy grabbing the frosting bag that had been put to the side.

"Skipper, what are you doing now?"

"I am going to decorate the top of this cake with Miss Kitka's face so I can hand it to her once it's done."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh, Sir, you do realize that this is a very good example of obsession?"

"For the last time, Kowalski, I am NOT obsessed with her!" Skipper snapped. "I'm only admiring her beautiful facial details in the most formal way possible. By spreading it on a cake and handing it to her with the most awkward smile I can manage. What's so odd about that!?"

"Oh, nothing, sir, besides it being completely stalker-ish!"

"Says the one that painted Doris' face on a canvas and hung it in his room to stare at as he went to sleep?" Skipper turned to give him a look.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I was young."

"Kowalski, that was a few months ago."

"With that aside, sir, why can't you admit this is an obsession? I may have been a bit overboard with mine over Doris', but at least it progressed at a slow rate over the years! You're obsessed with a woman you've met just yesterday!"

"What about that jibber-jabber you were telling me on that specific day? The one about not needing an attachment in order to grow strong or small feelings towards a person unless you're a demiromantic, huh!?" Skipper snapped.

"..."

"..."

"I was young."

Skipper face palmed. "Kowalski, if you keep this up, I'm going to going to take away lab privileges."

"NO! SIR, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, THIS IS AN OVER-EXAGGERATED RESPONSE!"

"Says the one standing on top of the fridge they knocked over just to tell me."

Kowalski blinked as he looked down, to see that he, indeed, had knocked over the fridge on it side and was standing on it, glaring down at Skipper. He jumped off as he then lifted it up, with his leader's help, and returned it back into place.

Kowalski mentally sighed. This argument was going nowhere. Still, he doubted it'd be worse than the one he'd have if he mentioned the whole "Francis" situation to him. He shivered at the thought.

Skipper returned back to his cake that awaited to be frosted. Kowalski took a moment to observe him.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Apology accepted. No need for anymore words," Skipper replied, not looking at him.

"Well, sir...if you like Miss Kitka so much, why don't you just get it over with and ask her out?"

He knew that this entirely went against his 'Theory' page, but he doubted Skipper would ever-

"Say, that's a great idea! Brilliant, even! Just like you, Kowalski. You're brilliant. Say, aren't you a scientist, or something? Ah, nevermind. I'm going to go do it right NOW!" Skipper said before brushing past him and running out of the front door.

Kowalski stood, frozen in place.

What just happened?

* * *

Marlene groaned as she continued to doodle on the paper placed before her. She was feeling a mix of frustration and annoyance as she worked through it.

Frustrated with the drawing; annoyed with her job.

It turned out that the person that worked his shift before her had ended up getting into conflict with the boss, and had been fired that exact same day for the reason of "drug use". Because of this, her boss now has to rearrange the schedule, but he's been dealing with some difficulties of his own and has been lagging on it. Marlene has to work another hour, covering the person's shift, and she was not pleased with it.

At all.

It wasn't the only thing that made her annoyed, though. Kitka wasn't the person to make her happy, either. Marlene tried to get to know the girl, but whenever they'd engage in conversation, Kitka would always end up talking about Skipper and trailing off the subject. Marlene would always feel very annoyed whenever it happened.

Since Marlene finally accepted the fact that she has a growing crush on Skipper, she just couldn't standing Kitka talking about all of his admirable traits. Even though she could agree on most of them, hearing it out of someone else's mouth really made her...well, annoyed. Marlene would go on and on about how in shape he was and all the muscles he had and how perfect his eyes were, nevertheless his leadership skills...

She wanted to go on and on about it. But hearing Kitka being the one talking about it really made Marlene cringe away from her. So what if she liked Skipper, too? It wasn't a challenge, after all. Skipper probably doesn't even like her THAT way. And he probably doesn't to Kitka, either. But, still, if he did, it wouldn't be a big deal, right?

Right?

Marlene groaned as she dropped her pencil. She was jealous of Kitka's liking to Skipper, and she can admit it. But it was an unlikely event for Skipper to return her feelings. You know, even though Kitka and him were so alike...And how she bragged about Skipper blushing around her and how much they related on...

A sudden knocking noise snapped the brunette back into reality. She quickly put the paper in a drawer before clearing her throat. Folding her hands and managing to get in the most casual position ever, she looked to the door.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened in response, revealing Gloria. Marlene felt herself relax at this, but still kept the best poker face she could manage. Gloria stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her rather slowly.

"So...how are you doing?" She asked, giving Marlene an innocent-looking smile.

Marlene arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

Gloria muttered something under her breath, but made her way over to Marlene as she shrugged. "Oh, you know, just checking to see if you're alright."

This only made Marlene more confused. "Well, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh. You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Well, that figures, seeing as how I'm into gossip more than you are," Gloria rolled her eyes. "I guess I should just tell you now while I'm at it."

"Tell me what?" Marlene asked, giving her an eager look.

Gloria took a breath before turning to Marlene and giving her a forced smile. "Skipper and Kitka are dating!"

* * *

"K'walski, what did you do to Skippah? He hasn't acted like this in ages!"

"Yeah! Whatdjigda do!?"

Kowalski gulped as they took a glance at their leader across from them, whom was too busy adjusting his tie in the mirror to notice. He was dressed in his normal suit, except he was fancying himself more than he did on occasions. He was probably doing it just to boost his self esteem, Kowalski noted.

"Well," The scientist hesitated. "I didn't do it, per se, but I only...lead him to it."

They looked back at Skipper once more, whom had walked out of the room in order to retrieve something from somewhere else.

"So he's going on a date with Miss Kitka? Just like that?" Private asked, giving the tall member a confused look. "I thought they only knew each other for 2 days."

"Indeed they did, Private. I guess Skipper had just gotten sudden feelings for her faster than I assumed," Kowalski rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't expecting Kitka to reciprocate his feelings, anyway."

"Oh. Well, I guess we should be happy for Skippah, right?" Private responded a bit uncertain.

"I would like to, Private, but this relationship is really getting in the way of giving me the chance to tell Skipper something significant."

"Significant?"

"Significant: Adj., sufficiently great or important to be worthy of attention."

"Uh..."

"Important."

"Oh. Well, what is that you had to tell Skippah?"

Both Rico and Private looked at the scientist, whom eyes had widened. He leaned on the table before muttering, _"That Doctor Blowhole is Doris' brother."_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" Private asked as he leaned in his seat. Rico nodded, leaning towards the scientist as well. Kowalski groaned before repeating:

_"That Doctor Blowhole is Doris' brother!"_

"I'm sorry, can you-"

"That Doctor Blowhole is Doris' brother!" Kowalski snapped in a quiet tone.

Both Private and Rico gasped, and they all immediately looked around the room, making sure Skipper wasn't within earshot. When they confirmed that he didn't hear it, they all then turned to each other.

"How did you figure that out, K'walski?" Private asked, keeping his voice low.

"It was when I was going to meet her brothers earlier today. Thankfully, he wasn't there. But I learned this real name."

"Which is..?" Private asked.

"Francis."

"Oh. Well, at least we have some information on him, right?"

"Information or not, regardless, I have to tell Skipper! But with him being in this love-daze, it'll be difficult. Especially since they are in a relationship now!" Kowalski helplessly exclaimed.

Rico and Private exchanged glances before turning back to the table. They all sat in silence for a few moments, letting the new information sink in. Private was the one to break the ice.

"Well, if their relationship is getting in the way, K'walski, then maybe we can rise hope that Miss Kitka and Skipper won't turn out to be a great couple? I wouldn't know, but it'd just be guessing, anyway, right?"

"I highly doubt that would work out, Private," Kowalski sighed. "They seem to be a perfect match. So much alike and how much they seem to like each other. I can't imagine a breakup between them."

"Well...we don't know much about Miss Kitka, do we?" Private shrugged as he looked to the other two males. "Maybe she has a secret that she's keeping from Skippah'?"

"Well, that's somewhat possible," Kowalski said as his tone softened a bit. "Still, what if the secret doesn't affect him?"

"Well, I don't know," Private argued. "As I said, we don't know much about 'er. Still, there is a small percentage, and who knows if it'll become likely?"

"Maybe you're right, Private. After all, if they DO break up, I'll be able to tell Skipper what I need to, since he'll be out of that love daze of his. And, even though I hate to say it, I'm starting to wish that the connection between them isn't as big or close as they think it is."

Rico blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm starting to wish not the best of luck to them."

"Oh."

"Even though I really dislike admitting it, I do hope so, too. I don't like seeing Skippah' acting like this, quite frankly," Private commented. "I mean, he thought things would out between him and..."

Private looked around before whispering, "Lola. But look what 'appened."

"Yes, him and...Lola...weren't the best couple they thought they would be. Maybe it'd happen between Skipper and Kitka? I mean, no offense to Skipper at all, but he isn't quite the romantic type, and isn't any better understanding females than I am."

"That's quite sad," Private commented. Rico nodded.

"Yeah. But, still, maybe they'll break up, in the end. Who knows?"

"You're right. Maybe things won't work out between them." Private agreed, nodding.

* * *

Things couldn't work out any better between them.

Skipper dreamily sighed as he leaned in his seat, watching as Kitka talked about one of her adventures with her old friends when they went bungee jumping. The way she looked and the way she talked...Gosh, she was just so perfect. Especially since she liked extreme stuff and enjoyed taking chances.

Just like him.

How could they be so alike? He was so lucky to stumble upon a woman like Miss Kitka herself.

Kitka eventually caught onto Skipper's staring, and smirked as she leaned on the table, giving him the exact same look he was giving her. She said, "Gee, Skipper, all night I've been talking about myself, but I don't know a lot about you. How 'bout you tell me a few things about yourself? A handsome man like you HAS to be interesting."

She batted her eyelashes at him, eyes fixated on his. Skipper slumped back in his seat as a frown came onto his face. What could he tell her, exactly? Almost everything about him was classified, and, even though he loved Kitka, he just couldn't reveal any vital information about himself or his team. And he couldn't risk that. Especially for a gal like her.

"How about you tell me more about yourself? You're more interesting than I am, I guarantee," Skipper gave her a sheepish smile, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. Kitka bought this as she sat back in her seat.

"I suppose. My friends and I once went rock climbing. What was fun about it was that Jim, one of my friends, had slipped when we were barely moving. We all laughed at him as we helped him out, and he never went with us again."

"Interesting."

"And when we were hiking at one point, we found this river with rushing waters. I dared Sabrina to hop across a trail of rocks at the front, and then..."

So Skipper heard her went on and on about a few stories. The waiter had came in between one and took their orders, and once he was out of the way, Kitka went back to telling him about her adventures. Skipper wished he could tell her about his, but they were classified.

Yeesh, was he boring.

"And then Kim wanted to bring her son, but I was like, 'Seriously!? He's only going to get in the way!' Then she made up an excuse about his father not being home since he's working two jobs and she had to keep an eye on him...Pft. Like I would believe THAT! Oh, gosh. I hate kids."

"You hate kids?" Skipper asked, giving her a look.

"Well, yeah," Kitka said, sounding confused. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason. Why don't you like them, though?"

"Oh, Skipper, it'll be daytime once I'm done listing THAT," Kitka rolled her eyes. "They're an annoyance, they cry, they affect your sleeping, they're noisy, most of your cash is out the door because of them, their presence is useless...I could go on."

"Need I remind you that YOU were a baby once, Kitka?" Skipper asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat.

"I know that! I almost wish I was born 18 because of it, actually," Kitka rolled her eyes. "But I just...hate kids. But, anyway, as I was saying...Sabrina didn't come with us because she needed to watch Tyler, but I didn't mind. It was fun without her, figuring that we..."

As Kitka went on, Skipper was deep in thought. How could Miss Kitka, the most amazing and beautiful girl he met, not like kids? It's not that he WANTED to have kids, but, still...

Skipper looked back at Kitka, who was too busy speaking to notice. Is this why she greeted Private so...heavily, back at the apartment? He couldn't tell at the time...but Kitka seemed to really dislike the kid. Whenever he would bring Private up in a subject or mention him, she'd give him this look of disgust and try to change topics. Nevertheless how she tried to ignore and push him away whenever she visited his apartment room.

Skipper's eyes widened as he looked to his plate in silence.

The state of euphoria he felt was gone. As Skipper looked back at Kitka, he narrowed his eyes in confusion. How exactly could he feel that from the start, anyway? Sure, she was beautiful...And so much like him...But, gosh, did she dislike Private.

Skipper blinked. There's no way their relationship would last if she hated Private...He was apart of the team! Apart of his life, too...

Skipper took a breath, biting his lower lip. He interrupted her.

"Kitka, I need to tell you something..."

She gave him a look, immediately quieting down. She asked, "Yeah?"

Skipper felt himself hold his breath. Was this was the right choice?

* * *

Kowalski looked up from his cards as he heard the front door open. Rico, who was across from him, looked as well. What entered their sight was a dull-looking Skipper, whom had dragged himself to the kitchen and had started rummaging through some cabinets. Rico and Kowalski exchanged glances. Private was asleep in the other room, so he was out of sight.

Kowalski asked, "Skipper?"

The sound of rummaging stopped. Skipper stepped out from the kitchen, giving his lieutenant a look. "Yeah?"

"How...did your night go?" Kowalski asked, cringing a bit. He was afraid if this was a sensitive subject for his leader.

Skipper sighed before stepping back into the kitchen, not answering Kowalski. Rico gave Kowalski a concerned look, who gave him a shrug in return. It took a few minutes until Skipper went back into the room, carrying a cup of hot chocolate. He made sure to set it on the coffee table carefully before taking a seat.

He took a breath before saying, "I broke up with Kitka."

Kowalski felt the side of his mouth twitch, but refrained from smiling. He asked, "Why? If you don't mind me asking, sir..."

"Miss Kitka doesn't like children. Which would explain why she didn't take a liking to Private," Skipper said, leaning back.

"So you couldn't go through with it?" Kowalski asked, giving his leader a knowing look.

"I can't go out with a woman that hates Private, man! He's too adorable and softhearted to be hated on...And I can't bare having someone hating Private. He has too much of an affect on me."

"Ah, I see," Kowalski commented, turning back to his cards. He fidgeted with them before saying, "Perhaps there is someone else out there, sir?"

Skipper stared at the wall, clasping his hands together. He remained deep in thought, not saying anything.

Kowalski continued, "That's closer than you think...?"

He then cringed, awaiting for his leader to scold him or disagree with his hinting. Instead, Skipper smirked as he looked to the floor.

"I think you might be right, Kowalski."

Both Rico and Kowalski gave him looks. Skipper didn't see it as he turned on the TV, relaxing back in his chair. Kowalski silently prayed that his leader would do what he was thinking about doing.

Whatever that may be.

* * *

When Marlene heard about the two breaking up she felt...well, thrilled. She knew it was a terrible thing to feel, but, man, was she feeling it. She showed pity, yes, but this meant that Skipper was available again!

...Not that she WANTED to go out with him, that is...

Okay, fine. Maybe she did. But she should probably wait awhile, since he might be feeling heartbreak. Who wouldn't, after a breakup, after all? She may not have felt much with Fred, but...still.

Julian never got to meet Kitka, because she had immediately moved out the next day. Many assumed it was because she was too heartbroken to stay, but no one entirely knew the reason why. Maybe the employees, but none of the neighbors knew. Her arm couldn't have healed THAT quickly, anyway.

Marlene didn't know WHY they broke up, which was quite a puzzler for her. They SEEMED like the perfect pairing, so why weren't they? She knew she'd have to ask...but she felt she'd be invading on Skipper's personal life or stepping on a sensitive matter. So she didn't dare try.

It was a few weeks after Skipper and Kitka's breakup.

Things weren't very...active. Marlene still went to work, much to her dismay, and her life seemed pretty...moderate. She lived like normal, and nothing important was going on.

That was until Tuesday.

She'd just woken up that morning, and was still stuck trying to do her morning routines. It was a Monday, so she was still sluggish and in a fairly bad mood. Gloria was already out for work, so she didn't need to worry about creating too much noise. It was when she dragged herself into the kitchen to make herself breakfast that she heard the knocking from the front door.

She eventually answered it, still trying to finish her quick pop tart. Once she did, she rushed to the door and peeked to see who it was. What entered her sight was a well-rested looking Skipper, whom was looking off in the distance.

When she answered the door, he looked at her. It was for a few seconds, and she didn't notice it, still in a morning daze. She rubbed her eye.

"Skipper? What are you doing here? You need something?"

Skipper paused a few seconds before sighing. She blinked, clearly confused. Was something wrong?

Skipper snapped out of it as he then asked, making eye contact with her, "Want to go on a date?"


End file.
